May I Be Your Shield?
by TheAnti-Diva
Summary: Who really is responsible for the creation of The Shield? Why is it such a secret? And what happens when the secret is forced out? Dean Ambrose/OC Rated for language and future chapters. ::Hint, Hint::
1. Chapter 1

May I Be Your Shield? Chapter 1:

Summary: Who really is responsible for the creation of The Shield? Why is it such a secret? And what happens when the secret is forced out? Dean Ambrose/OC Rated for language and future chapters. ::Hint, Hint:: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Abso-fucking-lutely not!"

"Hey! Language Al!"

"Oh bite me, Hunter!" The fiery blonde's blue eyes glared at the man sitting across from her. She had been called into this last minute meeting with the board of directors and so far it hadn't been going well. "I was promised this wouldn't happen. That if I came back and produced this, the board wouldn't get involved. This is bullshit and you know it!"

It had been almost a year since she has presented this idea to the board. A year of hard work and dedication to make this product the best the company has seen in years. With it finally being put into effect just 4 months ago, the WWE had been rocked to it core, and she had refused to let anyone fuck with it. Her master plan had been everything she hoped and more. However, now it was being turned and manipulated. She was furious.

"Things have changed," John Lauranitis spoke up, making Allie's icy glare turn to him. "We never expected this to be so successful. We have to make sure it continues that way. We've decided this is the best decision."

"You're only going to destroy it! What I've worked so hard to make successful is being ripped from my hands. Creative has produced absolute shit in the last few years. So now you're going to hand them our most thriving product? That's the most disastrous, idiotic, and cataclysmic thing that could be done," she lashed out.

Her words were acidic and venomous, making 'Johnny Ace' hesitate before speaking. She cut him off, her voice taking on an almost worried, yet hollow tone, "Not to mention the other side of the spectrum. What about how hard they've worked to make this a success? Trying desperately to prove to the WWE Universe and to you, what I have known all along. That they deserve to be here. Do they know?"

"No," Stephanie spoke for the first time, looking at her regretfully. Well, at least one person seemed to be on her side. "They don't know anything about you or this plan." Allie noticed how Stephanie scoffed when saying 'plan'. Obviously a plan she didn't agree with, but must have been outvoted. "I felt you'd prefer to tell them everything yourself. It's the least we could do. All they were informed of was that they have a meeting with creative at Raw on Monday in Pittsburgh. They were told to report to the Consol at noon."

"Well there's at least one bonus," she scoffed, "I won't have to travel far since it's in my hometown."

"You won't be needed until Raw, Al," Stephanie continued sympathetically, "You'll have a week to get everything in order."

With that the blonde stood up, nodding in Stephanie's direction. "Thank you, Stephanie." Glancing at the other's in the room, biting her tongue to stop herself from saying anything she may regret, "Gentlemen." Then excused herself from the board room.

Making her descent down to her car to head to the airport, everything felt like it was crashing down on her. Her project, her baby, was being taken away from her. She felt the tightening in her throat and tried to swallow it down as the years began filling her eyes. She wiped them away angrily, as she stepped off the elevator, into the garage. As she reached her rental, her phone alerted her that she just received a text. Retrieving it from her purse, she saw it was from Stephanie.

*Well that was a shit show wasn't it? I'm so sorry, Al. I really tried to stop it. If it's any consolation, Hunter's on the couch for the next week. He doesn't even get the luxury of one of the guest rooms. Ass.*

Allie smiled a little at Stephanie's last comment, knowing she was dead serious. Under normal circumstances, Allie would have felt some sympathy for Hunter, but at the moment, she secretly hoped for knots and cramping in his back. She felt as though he had betrayed her, and it hurt. She typed a response to Stephanie.

*Thanks for your support, Steph. :) It really means a lot. Will you be in Pgh on Monday?*

She slid into her car, waiting for a response, which she got shortly after starting the car.

*You bet I will be. Let me know if you need anything. And, just for the record, I'll always have your back. I agree with you about creative. Things need to change. Enjoy your week! See ya Monday, girl!*

After sending a quick response, Allie began driving towards the airport to catch her flight home. Around 5 hours later she was walking thru the door of her house. Glad to be home, and feeling completely exhausted, Allie made her way upstairs, dragging her bags along behind her to her bedroom. Dropping her bags by the closet and kicking her shoes off, she then fell into bed and let her exhaustion take her away.

A couple hours later, she woke up starving and extremely thirsty. Getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom, she decided on a shower before heading downstairs. 15 minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, after a nice, relaxing shower, wrapped in a deep purple towel. As she dug through her drawers looking for something comfy to wear, she heard the familiar tone of her phone ringing. She retrieved it from her purse and smiled at the face lighting up her phone. Sliding her thumb across the screen, she answered.

"Sami," she laughed into the phone, "you creepy bastard. What the hell have you been up to?" The laugh of one of her long time friends, Sami Johnston, better known to the wrestling world as Sami Callihan, made the smile on her face widen even more.

"I was just sitting here wondering when your wicked witch ass was gonna come visit me," his voice smiled through the phone. "It's been way to long since you've darkened my doorway."

"Oh don't you worry," she laughed, "It won't be long too long til you'll be begging me to leave." She loved Sami like a little brother. They banter back and forth, giving each other's sarcastic personalities a run for their money.

"How 'bout this week?" Sami asked seriously, "I'm having a party tomorrow night. A bunch of people will be there. It should be a good time." Allie thought it over for a few minutes. She really didn't see the harm in going to Cincinnati for a day or two. She didn't have to work until Monday and she missed Sami like crazy.

"I guess I could grace you with my presence," she smiled, making him chuckle on the other end, "I don't have to work until Raw on Monday. I could come hang out for a day or two."

A loud "WOOT!" came through the phone, making her laugh. "Awesome!" Sami's voice boomed. Then suddenly his voice changed back to a more serious tone, "Wait... Raw?"

"Haha, yea." She said sarcastically into the phone, rolling her eyes. "I'll explain when I see you."

"Alright, we'll get your ass to Cincinnati. Let me know when your flight gets in. I'll pick you up." After finalizing plans, they finished their conversation so she could book her flight and pack, wanting to get to Cinci as soon as possible. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Let me know what you think. I have a good chunk of this story already written. So I should have the next chapter up soon. Would love to hear some feed back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

Several hours later, the blonde haired, blue eyed, fitness bombshell's flight landed in Cincinnati. Being so exited about seeing Sami and getting on her flight, she had completely forgotten to eat. Now she was starving and grumbled to herself about getting something to eat, as she made her way to baggage claim to meet Sami.

Walking into baggage claim, she busted into laughter, ignoring the looks she got. Standing next to the belt, wearing a full suit and a chauffeur's hat, was Sami. He was wearing dark aviators and holding a white sign that had 'Wicked Witch' written on it in his messy scrawl.

"Wait, wait! Don't move!" She exclaimed, digging through her purse for her phone. After retrieving it, she snapped a quick photo of him and uploaded it to Twitter.

*My driver for the next two days! I love my crazy 'little brother', samicallihan!*

Putting her phone away, she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Pulling back, he took his hat off and placed it on her head with a smile, making her laugh. "Let's get your stuff and get the hell out of here," Sami said, turning to grab her bags. Having gathered all her bags, Sami and Allie walked out of the terminal and headed for his car. Once the car was loaded, the two friends were on their way.

"Drop me at the closest hotel to your house. I'll catch a cab in the morning,"Allie said stifling a yawn. She made a mental note to check for restaurants along the way. Sami gave her a slight sneer at the mention of a hotel.

"Have I ever made you stay at a hotel?" Sami asked her, "I'm not gonna invite you here and make you stay in a hotel, dumb-ass. You're staying at the house." The dumb-ass remark earned him a punch in the arm from Allie, both of them chuckling.

"Fine," she said, starting to feel fatigue setting in, but still starving, "but I need food." Sami nodded, and the duo agreed to stop and get pizza when they got closer to the house.

"Oh, I have a few other friends coming to stay a couple days too," Sami said, after they arrived at the house and were walking towards the front door, "They won't be in until real late." Allie nodded, following Sami into the house. After dropping her bags in her guest room, she and Sami settled on the couch with the pizza and a couple beers, before they both crashed for the night.

"So, what's the deal with Monday?" Sami asked, taking a sip of his beer. Allie sighed before explaining everything to Sami. He listened with a look of shock on his face. When she finished, he didn't respond right away.

"Are you serious?" Sami exclaimed with a huge grin, "You're the reason for all of this? This whole thing was your idea? That's fuckin' awesome!" Allie laughed, watching the excitement on her best friend's face.

"You just better keep your mouth shut, buddy," Allie nudged him, "but this whole turn of events worried me. I just can't help feeling that it's going to ruin everything. I'm just glad I have several days to work this out in my head, before I see them."

"I really don't think so," Sami said excitedly, "This is gonna be so awesome. Allie laughed again at his enthusiasm, but then suddenly Sami's face dropped in a look of alarm. "Oh, shit!"

"What?" Allie's face turned to one of concern. "What's wrong?" Sami sighed heavily, running a hand over his face before he answered her.

"You may be interacting with them sooner than you think," Sami said, running his hand across the back of his neck. Allie looked at him confused for a moment, then she realized what he was talking about. She face-palmed, groaning in frustration.

"I forgot you knew them," she said, swiping her hand down her face. Peering at him over her hand, she murmured, "and let me guess."

Sami nodded, looking guilty, "They're the ones coming in tonight." Allie's head dropped, not believing her luck. Seriously? What were the odds, that they would just happen to be in Cincinnati, the same week, the same party, staying at the same house, that she was. Sami's voice broke into her thoughts, "I'm sorry, Al!"

Allie sighed, looking at Sami, "Its not your fault, kiddo. You didn't know," she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him, "but do me a favor. I wanna keep this quiet. I have to drop the bomb on them Monday." Sami nodded in agreement.

A little while later, they said their goodnights as Allie headed up to bed. After doing her nightly bathroom routine, she was walking back to her room when she heard loud, excited, manly voices coming from downstairs. Chuckling to herself as she heard Sami trying to keep the noise level down, so as not to disturb her.

"Aww, how cute Sami," one gruff voice said. "Don't want to disturb the girlfriend?" There was a loud crack, followed by a series of expletives. "Christ, Sami. What the hell was that for?"

"She's a friend, a very good friend," Sami's disciplinary voice echoed, making Allie laugh. She covered her mouth to stifle it. "She's had a long day, between flights and meetings. She needs her rest. Especially if she's gonna put up with our asses for the next couple days."

A minute or so passed before anyone spoke. Allie suddenly heard footsteps moving towards the stairs. She stepped a few paces away, nervously. "Jon! Where are you going?"

The footsteps stopped, Allie's heart racing slightly, as the gruff voice sounded not far from the stairs. "You said she just went upstairs shortly before we got here. I doubt she's asleep yet. I wanna meet her."

Allie moved to bolt for her bedroom, then stopped at Sami's protest. "Dude, you can meet her in the morning. Come have a beer. You guys hungry?" The mention of food and beer seemed to have captured attention as three voices started talking at once and the foot steps moved away from the stairs.

Allie slumped against the wall behind her, sending up a prayer of thanks for Sami's distraction. She knew she had to face them in the morning, but tonight was just too soon. Heaving a sigh of relief she headed to her room and tucked into bed for some much needed rest.

Allie awoke the next morning, feeling well rested and motivated. Glancing at the clock and seeing it was about 8:30, she decided to head downstairs and make breakfast. Putting on her comfy purple fleece pants and her favorite black hoodie, she then made her way downstairs toward the kitchen. As she passed through the living room, she noticed someone was buried under a pile of blankets, still asleep on the couch. Unable to tell who it was, she just continued on into the kitchen.

First on the agenda was to make the most important breakfast item, in her opinion anyway, coffee! After she got the coffee brewing, she began rummaging in the fridge for breakfast foods. She was able to find eggs, bacon, biscuit and cinnamon roll ready to bake tubes, and some fresh fruit. Pulling everything out of the fridge, she set to work on making a big breakfast for the guys. A half hour later, she had just finished plating the eggs and the last of the pancakes she decided to make, when she heard the shuffle of feet behind her. Glancing behind her, she saw a groggy Sami walking toward her.

"Morning Kiddo," she smiled at him. Then turned to take plates out of the cupboard and set them out on the table.

"Morning Betty Crocker," he joked sleepily. "Is there coffee?" Pointing over at the coffee pot, Allie smiled at him. "Thanks," Sami said, moving towards the coffee pot, "so what's all this for?"

Allie shrugged before answering, "Just woke up feeling domestic. Thought I'd make you guys breakfast." She finished putting everything on the table, then looked back at Sami, "Breakfast is ready. I'm gonna go get ready for my run." Sami nodded as he took a sip of his coffee, then watched as she took off towards the stairs. He knew her well enough to know, she rarely ate in the mornings and that even mentioning it was a loosing battle.

After reaching her room, Allie began moving around the room, getting ready. She changed into black mid-calf leggings, a black halter tank, and a dark purple Under Armor zipper hoodie. She put her hair into a high ponytail and put on her black and purple Nike Shox. Grabbing her phone and earbuds, she then made her way downstairs to grab a cup of coffee before her run. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she heard dishes clanking and voices coming from the kitchen. Realizing the other three men in the house were awake, she hesitated before moving into the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, she settled her nerves before moving into the kitchen. The chatter and clanking continued as she walked across the room to the coffee pot. Glancing towards the table, she smirked slightly seeing all four men hunched over the table, devouring food.

After reaching the opposite counter, she began preparing her cup of coffee. Finishing it up and setting the spoon to the side, she picked her cup up to take he first sip. As she swallowed the bitter-sweet concoction, she noticed the kitchen had gotten quiet. With a feeling of being watched, she took another deep, calming breath and turned to face the four men in the room.

"Morning boys," Allie said, glancing between them as she raised her cup to her lips again. Sami smirked at her, then leaned back over the table to eat. The other 2 kept their gaze on her.

After another moment, Sami spoke without looking up, pointing at each of the guys, "Colby, Joe, Jon." Then thrusting his thumb in Allie's direction, "Guys, this is Betty Crocker." Then picking his cup up off the table and raising it above his head, he spoke in Allie's direction again, "Bring me more coffee, wench!"

Smirking, Allie put her coffee down on the counter and folded her arms across her chest, "Unless you wanna wear that coffee and eat the rest of your breakfast through a straw, I suggest you ask nicely, corn child." Colby and Joe started laughing, while Jon smirked, continuing to stare at Allie.

Sami gave her his best cheesy grin, and accompanied it with a "Please?" Allie chuckled, then grabbed the coffee pot and carried it to the table. After refilling Sami's cup, she moved around the table and refilled the others. Reaching Jon, she went for his cup in order to refill it, but was stopped by his hand covering the cup.

Their eyes met, before he spoke with a patronizing tone, "Don't think I caught your name cupcake. It's polite to introduce yourself to new people." All sounds stopped again as the other three men turned to stare at Jon and Allie. Keeping her face neutral, she set the coffee pot on the table and stuck her hand out to Jon.

"I'm sorry, sugar-butt. I thought you heard Sami say my name's Betty Crocker. My friends call me Allie, though. But you? You can call me ma'am." Stifled laughter sounded around the table, as she tapped his cheek with her hand and said, "Watch your tone, princess." Turning toward Sami, she smiled sweetly at him, "Going for my run, Kid." Then turned back to Jon, smiling at him, while taking his last piece of bacon from his plate. Then moved to walk out of the kitchen, "Thanks, honey bear." Jon's glare followed her until he couldn't see her anymore. He then snapped his hear back to look at the others in the room, who were still stifling their laughter.

"Shut the fuck up."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Thanks for any reviews/favorites/follows! Keep them coming! Motivates me to update faster :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

Working out had always been a stress relief for Allie. However, running outside in the open air was a whole different experience that running on a treadmill or weightlifting couldn't give her. The fresh air made her adrenaline soar and gave her a mind clearing sensation. And with everything going on at the current moment, that was exactly what she needed.

She had not been fully prepared for her abrupt meeting of The Shield. Even though they had no idea who she was, it had still been unsettling and extremely nerve wracking to come face to face with them. Now she had to spend the next two days with them, feeling as though she was lying to them about who she was.

She could only imagine the questions Sami had to field from them right now. That made her feel worse. Knowing that she was putting Sami in the middle and was unintentionally forcing him to lie to them about who she really was. Sami would never betray her and would never make her feel bad for it, but that didn't make her feel any better about putting him out there like that. Especially knowing Sami's relationship with Jon.

Sami and Jon were like brothers. They had come up through the independent scene together and had even tag teamed at one point. Their history together ran deep and even though she had never met Jon before, she knew all about him. Just like she knew all about Colby and Joe.

Jon and Colby were stars of the independents. She had been following their careers long before they had come to FCW. She had scouted them and had been the one who decided to sign them, knowing they were crucial to the future of the WWE, but not knowing how she would utilize them.

When she had gotten a call from Hall of Famer, Sika of The Wild Samoans, about his son, Joe, she had flown out to see what this former Georgia Tech football star had to offer. Knowing the Samoan dynasty never failed to produce, she knew he wouldn't disappoint, but she hadn't been fully prepared for what she was presented with. Sika had never told Joe about his conversation with her, not wanting to get his hopes up, so Joe wasn't aware of her presence at his tryout. Joe had been the final piece of the puzzle for Allie's intended future of the WWE.

Not long after having her pieces in place, she had come up with the idea of a new faction that would rock the foundation of the WWE. In the winter of 2011, she had presented the idea of this new faction to the board of directors. The board had liked the idea, but were uncertain of who could pull of such a risky stunt. Allie knew exactly which three up and comers could pull it off and in November of 2012, The Shield had been born.

Creative had tried to interfere with stupid ideas of turtle necks and SWAT shields. Allie had quickly approached Vince and told him that if the unit was going to succeed, creative had to be hands off and she would be the only decision maker. Vince agreed and the shields were nixed and the turtle necks we're replaced with tactical vests. And that was how things progressed. Allie would send them outlines, remaining anonymous and the three men would make it work, always under the impression the outlines came from creative and that they were just given free reign. She provided the materials and they provided the talent. Boy, did they provide talent. The three men had a bond and a working relationship that not even Allie could have predicted. It was the key element that had made them so successful.

Now here they were, 5 weeks away from Wrestlemania, the showcase of the immortals. The stage where legends are born and the board decides to pull this stunt, risking their possible future by removing Allie from the equation. She'd be damned if she'd let it happen. She'd play the game if she had to, if it meant protecting her Shield from career catastrophe. If she didn't and creative got ahold of this, God only knows where the guy's careers would end up.

As she made her way up the stairs of Sami's porch, she looked at her phone and saw that she had been gone for the better part of an hour. She quickly stretched out her body, with her music still blasting in her ears, before heading back into the house. Turning her music off and taking out her earbuds, she walked into the living room and saw all four men sitting around the room watching Sports Center. All four heads turned and looked at her, while she passed through to the kitchen to grab a water.

With a water bottle in hand, she walked back into the living room and plopped on the couch between Sami and Colby. She wrapped her arms around Sami, hugging him against her.

"EEEEEEWWWWW! You're sweaty!" Sami whined as he pushed her off making her laugh. "That's gross, you nasty!"

"You love it." Allie said, wiping her sweaty arm across his cheek, earning another whine from him.

"Bitch, that's gross! Stop it!" Allie only laughed again, as she opened her water, taking a long drink from it. Wiping the sweat from his cheek, dramatically, Sami grimaced. "How was your run? You were gone forever."

Allie shrugged, "Lost track of time, but it was good." Taking a few minutes before she spoke again, she finished her water. Standing up, she went to the kitchen and tossed her water bottle in the trash. Deciding to head upstairs to grab a quick shower, she stopped on her way to the stairs. "So what's the plan?"

Sami turned towards her and motioned towards the guys, "We're gonna run out and pick up the booze in a few. Can you run out and get some food for tonight? One of us will stay and run with you."

Allie nodded, "Sure, just leave me a list of stuff you want. I'm gonna run up and shower."

"Yes, please! For the love of God! Please shower." Sami teased, earning him a one finger salute from Allie. Sami laughed as he continued, "Alright stinky, I'll leave you my car keys. One of us will meet you down here." Allie smirked and nodded again, then made her way upstairs.

After a decently long shower, she made he way to her room with a towel wrapped around her. Once in her room, she moved to her luggage and pulled out a pair of faded skinny jeans and a black Black Sabbath t-shirt. Quickly getting dressed, she threw on her black knee-high heeled boots. Then grabbed her leather jacket, her phone and purse, before heading downstairs.

As she made her way towards the kitchen, she was scrolling through missed texts and emails, when a voice startled her out of her task.

"About damn time, princess" the gruff voice said. Looking up she met the gaze of Jon, who was sitting on the couch, looking rather annoyed. "I was about to send a fucking search party." Allie only rolled her eyes and moved into the kitchen to grab Sami's keys. Looking around the counter she didn't see them and was turning back toward the living room, stopping in her tracks seeing Jon leaning against the doorway. "Looking for these," he said, holding up a set of keys. Allie moved to take them, but he snatched his hand back, "I don't think so sweetheart. I'm driving. Let's go."

Allie stood and watched him walk towards the front door. She followed him out, making a face at his retreating form. She waited as he stopped to put his leather jacket on over his black t-shirt and placed his black ball cap backwards on his head, adjusting it to make sure it was sitting right. Allie rolled her eyes and she huffed at him, "You look gorgeous, Fabio. Can we go now?"

Jon tossed her another annoyed look over his shoulder, as he finally pulled the door open. After locking up the front door, Allie followed him down the stairs towards the car. As he stuck his hand out in the direction of the car to unlock it with the remote, Allie rushed passed him and grabbed the keys out of his hand and made a beeline for the driver's side.

Jon stood a few feet away from the car with an increasingly annoyed, yet shocked look on his face, as Allie hopped into the car. Turning the car on, she rolled down the passenger side window and yelled out to him, "Come on, Miss Daisy! I'm driving." Giving him a sassy smirk, she then rolled the window back up as he stomped to the car, threw the door open and dropped angrily inside, before slamming the door.

Allie backed down the driveway and the duo made their way through town towards the grocery store. "So, did you draw the short straw?"

Jon, still frustrated, gave her a confused look, "Huh?" Allie chuckled, and glanced over at him.

"Well our meeting didn't exactly go to well and I know I'm not first on your list of choices for a new BFF," Allie said as she dug through her purse, with one hand for her cigarettes and a lighter. Pulling them out, she rolled the window down and lit the cigarette, taking a deep drag. Blowing the smoke out the window, she continued. "So, I was just curious how you got lucky enough to be my shopping buddy."

"Umm," Jon said distractedly, as he watched her take another pull off her cigarette. She looked over and saw him watching her cigarette. Smirking slightly, she reached back into her purse and handed him the pack and a lighter. He sat a moment, looking as if he was contemplating whether it was a trick or not, before taking one out, lighting it, and rolling down his window. Allie watched out of the corner of her eye as he took a deep drag and rested his head against the head rest, then blowing out the smoke. She heard him mumble a thanks, before he took another drag.

"You're welcome," she chuckled, as  
they continued through town. "Recently quit?"

Jon studied her a moment as if he was still trying to gauge her, before answering. "Kind of. The company I work for doesn't like smokers. So I had to give it up in order to keep my job."

"Who the fuck told you that?!" Allie snapped too quickly, before she could catch herself and flinched inwardly hoping by some miracle Jon hadn't caught it. No such luck.

"What?" He looked at her as if she grown two extra heads. "What's your problem?"

Trying to think quickly on her feet, Allie managed to sputter out what she hoped was a quick save. "I just meant, what kind of employer tells their employee that they have to quit smoking or their fired?"

Jon looked at her a moment with a blank expression. Allie swallowed a sigh of relief when he seemed to buy it. "Well sweetheart, I'm a professional wrestler and the company I work for is the biggest wrestling organization out there. Where all wrestlers hope to end up one day. Since I'm lucky enough to be there, I really don't want to fuck it up." His tone was sarcastic and condescending, as if he was talking to the biggest bimbo in the world.

Not appreciating his tone, Allie gave him her best valley girl, "OMG! Are you, like, totally talking about, like, the WWE?! You must, like, totally be one of those, like, WWE Superstars! That's, like, sooooooooooo awesome! I, like, can't believe I'm, like, in a car with a WWE Superstar! Can I, like, have your autograph?!" Jon face was absolutely priceless, but she wasn't done. Deciding to be extra mean, because of how bratty he was being, she let him have it. "OMG! Wait! Are you, like, John Cena?!"

Jon turned away from her with a huff and a deep scowl on his face. Allie bursted into a fit of laughter, and she swore she saw an embarrassed blush take over his face, only making her laugh harder.

Just then she pulled into the grocery store parking lot. Putting the car in park she watched as Jon finished off his cigarette and climbed out of the car with an annoyed, "Let's get this the fuck over with." Allie's laughter died down to a chuckle as he slammed the door shut. Shortly after, she turned the car off and climbed out, surprised to see Jon still standing there, waiting. She thought he'd be clear across the parking lot by now.

Rounding the car, he fell in step beside her and they walked into the store together. Grabbing a cart, she put her purse inside it, but was cut off from pushing it as Jon steered it away from her. Rolling her eyes, she followed him through the store as they picked up things from a list Sami had given to Jon. Splitting up at one point to grab things on opposite ends of the store, to speed things along.

Allie was walking back towards Jon's direction, when the magazine rack caught her eye. Picking up the latest edition of WWE magazine, she looked at the cover. A look of confusion crossed her face when she saw one of the title articles:

"Does The Shield have a fourth member?"

Quickly flipping through the pages, she found the article. She was seeing red. They were hinting at it? A possible fourth member that could shock the WWE Universe. They had just discussed this yesterday! They had lied to her. This had been planned for months. Maybe since the beginning. Vince had lied to her. They never intended for her to have complete and lone control.

She was just about to pull her phone out and call Stephanie, when Jon's voice sounded behind her, startling her out of her thoughts. "Trying to find out who I am, sweet cheeks?"  
She turned to him after closing the magazine, to see his shit-eating grin, as he leaned against the cart, with his arms folded along the handle bar.

Placing the magazine back in the rack, she turned back to him, no longer in a joking mood. "Are we ready to go?" Jon just looked at her a moment, the grin dropping from his face. He gave her a look as if wanting to ask what was wrong before deciding against it and just nodded. "Let's check out then." Allie said dumping her items in the cart, then moved to walk towards the check out, with Jon following behind.

After the cashier had scanned all the items, Allie went to slide her card, but a hand shot out in front of her and she watched as another card slid through the reader. Turning to look beside her, she saw Jon give her a small smile, as he signed his name. Thanking the cashier, they collected their bags and headed out to the car.

After loading the bags into the trunk and closing it, Allie turned to Jon and tossed him the keys. "You can drive back." Then made her way to the passenger side and sliding inside. Pulling another cigarette out of her purse and lighting it, she thought of all the things she wanted to say to Vince, to Hunter, and to the board. She was still fuming, barely aware that Jon had slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

A few moments into the drive, she heard Jon clear his throat trying to subtly get her attention. "Umm," he said hesitantly, "Do you think I could bum another one?" This made Allie smile a little, as she reached in and grabbed him another cigarette.

"Thank you," he said, clearly this time, after lighting it, and handing her back her lighter.

You're welcome," she smiled at him, before turning to look out the windshield, following it up with, "Mr. Ambrose." The comment made his head turn quickly towards her. Seeing her smile, he just smirked and shook his head. He still wasn't sure about this chick, but he had to admit she had her moments.

Returning back to Sami's they unloaded the groceries and carried them into the kitchen in silence, passing the other three men in the living room. After dropping the bags off, Allie made her was to the living room, followed shortly by Jon. She looked at Sami and said, "Since all you guys went to get was booze, you can put the groceries away."

With that, she left and made her way upstairs to take care of some business. As she reached the landing, she heard Sami say to Jon, "What'd you do to piss her off?" Shaking her head, not hearing Jon's response, she walked into her room and shut the door. It was time to raise a little corporate hell.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows. It's awesome! Please keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

"Allie, I swear to you, I will get to the bottom of this," Stephanie fumed through the phone. "I have no idea how this got under my radar, but I'll be damned if I let them try and get one over on both of us."

Allie had called Stephanie first to try and find out how she could've been so deceived, only to find that Stephanie had absolutely no idea about any of it. She now had Stephanie in a fit of rage, ready to roll heads. One thing the two women had in common was there strong dislike for being kept in the dark. Neither could understand how they had gotten this by Stephanie, but they definitely knew why.

Stephanie and Allie had a deep respect and understanding of each other. Stephanie had always taken Allie's side, because she knew without a doubt that Allie was what was best for business. The board would do what they had to in order to keep Stephanie in the dark, so they could avoid Allie's dominating presence in anyway. They all knew that if Stephanie had her way, Allie would soon become the new Senior VP of Talent Relations. She was practically doing the job now, but without the official title, the board was able to keep some reigns on her.

The last thing the board of pig headed, chauvinists wanted was a woman who could do the job better than they could and with Stephanie at her side, they'd be screwed. "Stephanie, I almost flew back out there and went ape shit on their asses. I've never felt so infuriated and humiliated in my life. You were almost a widow and a one parent, child in the same day."

Stephanie chuckled lightly at that, "I know, I'm sorry Al. We'll get this figured out, I promise." Allie could hear papers shuffle on the other end, before Stephanie spoke again, "Regardless of the circumstances, I'm glad you called. I was getting ready to call you anyway."

"What's up?" Allie plopped down on the bed, booting up her laptop, figuring the discussion would be work related and would probably need it. She switched to her Bluetooth, so her hands would be free to use her computer.

"Well I got emails from both Jon and Joe about their tactical vests. Joe says he wants to change his up for Wrestlemania. He said it's too bulky and wants something less busy. Jon said he would like to nix his altogether. He says he gets pinched and it's hard to move in. He wants to know if he could ditch it and just wear other black attire, like a t-shirt or sleeveless shirt," she heard Stephanie clicking and tapping at her computer as she spoke. "I'll forward you the emails. What do you want to do?"

Allie thought for a moment before answering as she pulled up her link to her website for tactical gear. "I'll look through and find some options for Joe to go through and see what he likes best. As for Jon, I know he hates it, but before we nix the whole thing, I'd like him to try a few different ones. I'll order him a few to try and he can see what works best. If we don't have any luck, we can try try the alternatives. What about Colby?"

"Colby seems fine with his. Haven't heard any complaints from him," Steph answered, as Allie pulled up the emails on a new window. The two talked a little more business, as Allie scrolled through the vest options for both men, before ordering Jon's and sending the options for Joe back to Stephanie. "I'll forward them onto him."

"Tell him, if he isn't sure and wants to try a couple options to let us know and I'll order them for him," Allie said as she began to close out of everything.

She heard Steph chuckle on the other end. "You know I'm not happy about all this game changing, but one thing I'll be happy about is not playing messenger anymore and them being able to deal with you directly now." Allie laughed at that and agreed. "So what are you doing with yourself for the week?"

"Funny you should ask," Allie chuckled awkwardly, "My mental preparation for confronting them on Monday was unexpectedly hindered."

"How so?" Just as Stephanie asked that, there was a knock on Allie's door. She called for the person to come in and was met with the pleasant smile of Joe. She smiled back at him, greeting him as he took a little step into the room.

"Sorry to bother you, but Sami asked me to come and see what was taking your pokey ass so long? You are not allowed to hide up here until the party starts and leave us to do all the work." Allie's jaw dropped at Joe's unexpected words. Joe's face reddened slightly, worried he might have upset her. "His words, not mine. I was told to say those exact words." Allie busted into laughter, making Joe's tension ease.

"Tell the devil child, that I'm just finishing up some business and that I'll be down in a couple minutes. And if he knows what's good for him, he won't let his mouth write checks, his ass can't cash. You can use those words exactly." Allie smiled at Joe as he laughed and nodded. Smiling his big, gorgeous, Samoan smile, before leaving and closing the door behind him. She then turned her attention back to Stephanie.

"Why did that voice sound familiar?" Steph asked, as if she was wracking her brain trying to figure out who belonged to that deep, sexy voice.

"Ummm... Because it was Joe," Allie answered hesitantly.

"Joe?"

"Anoa'i."

"I'm sorry... What?!"

"Yea."

"Shut up!"

"Yea."

"How in the ever-loving fuck did that happen?" Steph asked in complete shock.

"You kiss your children with that mouth, Mrs. Levesque?" Allie asked, with humor in her voice.

"This coming from you, Vulgar Vicky?"

"Excuse me. Are you trying to insinuate that I use profanity?" Allie gasped in mock offense.

"Yes."

"Well, that's just fucking ridiculous."

"Check and mate."

"I think it's your bad influence."

"Right! It's me." Stephanie said sarcastically. "Why the hell are we friends again?"

"I think it has something to do with our mutual loyalty and obsession with the Pittsburgh Steelers," Allie paused for a moment, "and purses... And shoes..."

"And profanity," Stephanie laughed.

"Yes! Can't forget about that." Allie chuckled back.

"We've gotten off topic, ma'am," Stephanie said with a hint of seriousness in her tone.

"Damnit! My distraction tactic didn't work well enough," Allie sighed, dramatically.

"Spill." Stephanie answered simply.

Taking a deep breath, Allie recited the story, "Well after I got home from the meeting with the board, I got a call from Sami. We haven't had a chance to hang out recently, so he asked if I wanted to come visit for a couple days, because he was having a party. I agreed and flew out here. I was updating him on recent events, when he told me that a few friends he had also invited out, happened to be the very same gentlemen that I've been mentally preparing myself for. Needless to say, I've been a wreck."

"Wow," was all Stephanie said at first, "so they have no idea who you are?"

"Nope, not a clue," Allie answered, following that up with a sarcastic, "but hey that's ok, because I think Jon hates me, so Monday should be awesome!"

"Oh boy," Steph sighed heavily. "So I guess you won him over with your sparkling and bubbly personality?"

"I think he tried to set me on fire with his eyes."

"Oh, then it must be love."

"I'm just waiting for the Shakespearean sonnets to start rolling in."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll get so hammered at the party that he'll serenade you with love songs."

"Don't tease me! I'll get my hopes up. I hope it's something classic, like... 'Hit me baby one more time' or 'Tearin' up my heart'."

"If it is, you'll know its fate." Steph smiled into the phone. "Just don't get so hammered that you start spouting off about your deep, dark secret. I can already hear you telling people that you're the gatekeeper."

"Well as long as no one claims to be the keymaster, I should be fine."

"Unless it's Jon."

"Well, now that this conversation took an absolutely ridiculous turn, I think I should go and help the guys get everything ready."

"Tell them I said hello." Stephanie laughed.

"Oh yes, that wouldn't be suspicious at all," Allie laughed, as she began putting her computer away. "Thank you for the mostly lighthearted chat, Steph.

"Anytime chick! You know that. Let me know how the party goes." Steph said smiling into the phone.

"Will do. Have a goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Zuul." Allie laughed hanging up the phone. She removed her Bluetooth and tossed it on the nightstand beside the bed. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun, she then made her way downstairs to help the guys.

A couple hours later, Allie was finishing up getting dressed. The party was about to get started, as soon as the guests arrived. She had decided on a mini denim skirt and a black halter top. Her hair was straightened and had been pinned back out of her face. Her eye makeup had a darker smokey look to it and her lips were a deep red. She was sitting on the bed, putting on her black ankle boots, when there was a knock on the door. She called for them to come in. Looking up she saw Sami walk in wearing a pair of torn up jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of worn black tennis shoes.

"Dressed to impress tonight, Kiddo?" Allie joked, causing Sami to make a face at her. She laughed as she finished putting her boots on.

"This is my house, my party, and I'll dress how I wanna," he said in a very whinny little kid voice. Allie just shook her head laughing, as she stood up and moved to grab her perfume to give herself one last spritz. "People are starting to show up, so you should probably get the rest of your clothes on."

Allie turned to him, with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. "I have on everything I'm going to wear."

Sami looked her up and down with an unreadable expression, before responding. "Oh."

"Sami!" Allie shouted, but couldn't help but laugh as he gave her a devilish smile. "You are such an ass!"

"Yea? And?" Allie just tsked at him, crossing her arms, "oh, come on. You're practically my sister. I'm doing that overprotective brother thing." They both laughed as Allie walked to him and they threw their arms around each other and made their way down stairs to the party.

As they entered the party, the music was already on a decent volume and there were people scattered everywhere. She she saw Colby and Joe over by the adult beverage station and decided to head that way. As she approached, Colby and Joe smiled and waved at her. She returned their greeting, then saw Colby turn behind him and grab something out from under one of the tables. She saw him twist the top off a bottle before handing to her. She realized it was one of her wine coolers. She thanked him with a big smile as Joe leaned over and spoke close to her ear so she could hear him over the music.

"We put our stashes under that table in coolers so no one else would get to it," Joe said, motioning to the table that Colby had just reached under to retrieve her wine cooler. "Help yourself to whatever's in there."

"Thanks guys," she yelled to them over the music. She stood and talked with them for a while, finding out they had a mutual love for certain styles of fitness and workout routines. They made plans to hit a local crossfit gym the next day, before Allie left them to make her way around the room. She stopped and talked to a lot of familiar faces that she hadn't seen in a sometime, while also meeting some new people for the first time.

There was one guy in particular that she wasn't overly impressed with and that feeling only progressed as he consumed more and more alcohol. He was new to the Indy scene and the others all seemed to share the same opinion of him. He was a big guy, tall and well muscled. Really not all that bad to look at with dark red hair and green eyes. His name was Harvey Myers. If he wasn't such a world class dick, he would probably go far in the business. Unfortunately, he thought he was the greatest thing out there and decided that it was a good idea to badger and antagonize the three A-shelf wrestlers that were there.

After a while of not getting the rise out of the three members of The Shield that he was hoping for, he started to target the women, mostly Allie.

Allie had remained calm and took his verbal lashings and sexual innuendos, much to the dislike of the other men in the room. That was until he tried to corner one of the girls, who was trying desperately to push him away. Allie saw red and made a beeline for them. Grabbing the back of his shirt, the others were surprised to see her pull him backwards so easily. He stumbled for a moment, before regaining his balance and began to walk towards her.

"You want a turn, you little ring rat?" He grunted at her, making her stomach swirl in disgust. He went to reach for her hair, but Allie was too quick, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back, before shoving him against the closest wall. The music cut off as everyone watched the event unfold in front of them.

"I am not a rat," she hissed at him, disgustedly. "I am not a toy and neither are any of these girls in here. I suggest that if you fucking plan on making anything of yourself in this fucking business, you wise up and start showing a little respect for others. Do I make myself clear? She twisted his arm harder making him wince.

"Yes." He wheezed out.

"Yes, what?" She snarled as she jerked his arm upward.

"Yes, ma'am!" He bellowed out in pain.

"Now I suggest you call it a night. Go home, sober up, and reevaluate your choices." She then back them away from the wall, before spinning him and shoving him towards the door.

"I'll take him home, Al." Robert Anthony said, stepping forward. "I'm sorry. He came with me."

"No, Rob. You have nothing to apologize for. And, you sure as hell don't have to ruin your night because of someone who can't behave themselves." She pushed Harvey down onto a couch. "Take out your phone and call yourself a cab. I think you owe everyone an apology." After muttering an apology, he quickly dialed a local cab company to come and pick him up. Without giving Allie another look, he grabbed his coat and walked out onto the porch to wait.

Allie turned towards the stereo and turned it back on, before grabbing her cigarettes and heading for the back porch, blood still boiling. She stepped outside and quickly lit one up, taking a deep drag. After a few minutes, her body started to cool down and she realized how cold it was outside. Having forgot her jacket, she tried to quickly finish her cigarette before heading back in. As she was raising it to her lips to take another drag, she heard the door open behind her. Not looking behind her right away, she felt someone approach her, then was wrapped in warmth as they place a jacket around her.

Glancing down, she didn't recognize the coat, and then turned around to see Jon with an unreadable expression on his face. Allie realized that this was the first time they had been face to face since the party started. She had seen him off talking to others while she made her rounds around the room, but they had never gotten near each other. She smirked at him, finishing off her cigarette, before grabbing two more out of the pack. Handing one to him, making him give her a smirk of his own.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments, as they both leaned against the railing on the back porch, next to each other.

"Thank you," Allie said, breaking the silence without looking in his direction.

"Thank you," he said as he took another drag off his cigarette. "So, that was pretty intense."

Allie looked over at him with a nonchalant look, "oh that?" She smirked, "Nah! Typical Wednesday." Jon chuckled, as he took her in for a moment.

"I don't get you," he said suddenly.

"What's to get?" She asked him confused.

He turned toward her, leaning his right elbow against the rail, "Well, I've heard Sami talk about you, but I've never actually met you until now. I was starting to think you were an imaginary friend or some shit."

Allie chuckled, as he continued, "Then out of nowhere, you're here and I'm meeting this chick that Sami always said was this hard ass, sarcastic, trouble finding, kinda pyscho, adopted sister."

"Awww... He called me a sister? He's so sweet." She said, making him give her a confused look as to how she picked that out of everything he just said. "What?" He continued to give her the look, "Well the rest is true, so I can't really be mad at him for being honest."

"O-kay..." Jon shook his head, "anyway. I just don't get how you go from being this funny, sarcastic, pain in the ass to what I just saw in there. You weren't intimidated at all by that guy. You tossed him around like he was a fucking feather pillow."

"I don't know," Allie shrugged innocently, trying desperately to save face. "I guess you pick a few things up when you mostly hang around wrestlers." Jon just gave her a look as if to say he didn't buy it, but before he could dispute it, the door behind them opened again and Sami yelled out.

"Hey, Chuck Norris," Allie rolled her eyes at him, as he continued, "Get your butt back in here, all the guys want a turn getting man-handled by you." Allie growled at him playfully making Sami laugh, before he turned a little more serious. "No, but really, you ok?" Allie nodded her head, winking at him as she and Jon finished their cigarettes.

As the three of them walked back in, she shrugged off Jon's jacket, before handing it to him, with a genuine smile. "Thanks." Jon then watched her walk away as she made a beeline for the secret coolers and something a little stronger.

A/N: Thank you so much you guys! I really hope you're enjoying the story. Please keep the reviews coming :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, DG USA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

A loud knock sounded though the room, making Allie sit bolt right up in bed. She groaned after a moment feeling the throbbing in her head, before flopping back down and covering her face with the pillow. Her search last night for something stronger, had lead her to doing shots with Joe and Jon. That had lead to beer pong with her and Colby facing off against Joe and Jon. After failing miserably at that, she had been challenged to flip cup by Rob and Sami, which she also failed miserably at.

She didn't remember making it to bed last night, but knew she must have done so herself because she was wearing her Ozzy shirt backwards and her shorts were inside-out. The knock sounded again, making her yell out, "WHAT?!" Followed by a whimpering, "Ow," as she held her aching head.

The door opened cautiously and Joe poked his head in. She gazed over at him and had to chuckle at his hesitant look. "They sent you to face the firing squad?"

Joe laughed lightly and spoke softly, "How do you feel?" He moved further into the room. Allie just groaned, making him chuckle again. "That's not surprising. You tried to drink everyone under the table last night. I'd be shocked if you didn't have a hangover."

"Please tell me I didn't say or do anything stupid," Allie grimaced as she sat up slowly.

Joe smiled, shaking his head, "Nah. You called it a night before it got to that point." He scratched the back of his head, with a look on his face trying to think back. "Except for one thing. As you started for the stairs you said something about going to find the keymaster."

Allie covered her bright red face, muffling a, "Oh my God." Joe laughed deeply at her reaction. She made a mental note to kill Stephanie for putting that in her head. She peeked out at him from in between her fingers, "Anything else?"

"No," Joe said, shaking his head, still holding that gorgeous smile, "I think that was bad enough. Awesome that you're a Ghost Busters fan though."

Allie removed her hands, still bright red, but smiled. "Glad you approve. So what's up?"

"Well I wanted to see if you still wanted to hit the gym with us. We're gonna leave after breakfast," he said, as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and made to stand up. She pulled her arms inside her shirt and spun it around, then pushed her arms back through. Joe opted not to comment on it as she seemed embarrassed enough for one morning. "And Sami wanted me to ask you if you wanted anything to eat since you're hung over."

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, he just fired up the stove and I think was pulling out eggs and sausage," Allie snapped to attention, looking at Joe alarmed.

"Sami's cooking?" Joe just nodded, before Allie bolted past him, yelling behind her, "Who the hell let him near the stove?!" She made it down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen getting the attention of the three men in the room. Sami was standing by the stove with a skillet in one hand and a plastic flip in the other. "You, with the skillet. Put those things down, put your hands in the air and step away from the stove, slowly." By this time Joe had joined them in the kitchen and watched with great humor as Sami looked at Allie guiltily and place the items down and switched off the stove.

"Ummm," Sami began, with a look of embarrassment on his face. "I was gonna surprise you with breakfast."

Allie just looked at him completely bewildered, "Have you completely lost your mind? We've talked about this. You, under any circumstances, are allowed to touch that stove."

Sami rolled his eyes and huffed, like a child being disciplined, "Geez... A guy almost burns a house down once and suddenly he's never allowed to cook again?"

Allie just looked at him for a minute, "I'm not even going to justify that with an answer... Now, I'm going to go upstairs and get dressed. When I come back down, we will all go out to breakfast." She turned to face the other three, and pointed back to Sami, "You three watch him. He can be sneaky." Sami huffed again at that, and plopped down into one of the kitchen chairs.

She then made her way upstairs to get dressed. She jumped in the shower quickly, getting rid of the grunge she felt from last night. After she was done, she ran back to her room, and pull on a pair of jeans and an Austin 3:16 t-shirt. She then, quickly dried her hair and applied some basic make-up. Giving herself a quick once over in the mirror, she seemed satisfied with the product after the rushed work. She threw on her leather jacket, stepped into her black ankle boots and then turned to leave the room.

Allie opened the door to her room and took a step out, when a hand suddenly clamped over her mouth and a body pushed her back into her room, closing the door. After recovering from the initial shock, Allie looked up and met the blue gaze of Jon, who looked at her pleadingly.

"Please, don't make a sound," Jon said in a harsh whisper. He leaned his body back against the door, his ear to it, listening. His hand still firmly clamped over Allie's mouth. Suddenly, his gaze snapped back to her and she looked at him annoyed. "Did you just lick my hand?"

Her look turned to a glare as she motioned to his hand still covering her mouth. He put a finger up to his lips, shushing her causing her eyes to widen. She struggled a moment then slapped his hand away, and in a harsh whisper she asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Please keep it down," he asked almost pleadingly. "Trina's here."  
He said pressing his ear back against the door.

"Trina?" Allie asked, confused at first. She thought for a moment before suddenly it hit her. "Trina Michaels?"

Jon rolled his eyes at her, "Yes, Trina Michaels. Now zip it, Chatty Cathy." Allie looked at him with a look of annoyed disgust on her face. She turned away from the door and plopped back on the bed. Obviously she was being held hostage for some reason and wouldn't be allowed to leave until Trina was gone.

Folding her arms across her chest, she whispered out to Jon, who still had his ear pressed to the door listening. "So why am I being held captive? I thought you and Trina were a thing or friends or whatever?"

Jon sighed annoyed at her insistence, "She and I were never a thing and I would hardly call us friends. We just 'hung out' from time to time."

"So I'm being held captive, because you're a man-whore, that doesn't inform chicks that you're a man-whore and aren't looking for anything more than a hook up?" Allie rolled her eyes and flung herself backwards onto the bed. "How do I get myself into these things?"

"I am not a man-whore," he snarled at her, trying to keep his voice down. He had turned towards and moved slightly towards her now.

"Oh yea?" Allie said sitting back up, hiding the fact she was startled by his closeness. "What would you call it then?"

"I just don't like to be tied down. It allows me to keep my options open and let's me be a free spirit," Jon defended.

"So what you're saying is," Allie answered thoughtfully, resting her hand under her chin as if contemplating what he had just told her, "you're a man-whore?" She smirked as he rolled his eyes at her and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "That still doesn't explain why I have to hide up here with you, Slutty McHoebag."

"Because Sami told her I wasn't here," he grumbled at her.

"And that has what to do with me?" She asked getting annoyed.

"He told her that you and I went out to breakfast together," he said looking at her hesitantly, before blurting out in a loud whisper, "because we wanted some alone time, since we're dating."

"WHAT?!" She shrieked loudly as she shot off the bed. Jon rushed towards her, covering her mouth.

"Would you relax, please," he pleaded. "I really don't want her to know I'm here." Allie took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself, while keeping a hard glare locked on Jon. Suddenly a voice sounded from the hallway.

"Jon?" They heard what had to be Trina's voice moving towards her room. A silent 'fuck' fell from Jon's mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut. Allie sighed heavily, before pulling Jon's hand from her mouth and walking towards the door. Opening the door just enough for her to slide out, she closed it behind her as she was met with a short, blonde. "Oh, I was just looking for Jon. I'm Trina."

"Oh, well Jon's just finishing up getting ready. He and I are headed out to breakfast," she answered, forcing the sweetest smile, before swallowing and spitting out the next part, "I'm Allie, Jon's girlfriend."

"Wow. I thought Sami was kidding," she said, clear to Allie that she was forcing the sweetness too. "Sami said you'd already left."

"No, not yet," Allie answered simply, before tossing back, "but if you thought we were already gone, why are you here?" Before Trina could fumble for an answer, the door behind Allie opened and she watched as Trina's face lit up slightly. Allie subtly rolled her eyes as she felt an arm slide around her waste, as Jon stepped up beside her.

"Hi Jon," Trina cooed, disgustingly sweet at him. It made Allie's blood boil slightly, as an almost jealous feeling ran through her, before quickly shaking it off. She was definitely not jealous. Annoyed? Yes. Jealous? Absolutely not.

"Oh, hey Trina. Didn't know you were here." Jon's voice sounded nonchalantly, from beside Allie. He pulled Allie closer, hugging her to his side. Wrapping her arm around him as well, Allie turned to look up at him.

Electric blue meeting crystal blue, Allie felt a strange flutter in her stomach at that moment, but just swallowed and pushed it away, "Trina said she was looking for you, Sweetheart."

"Oh?" Jon played along, turning to look at Trina, who had to hide a slightly disgusted look when Jon turned to look at her. "Well, I'm sorry, Trina. My lady and I were just on our way out. Maybe some other time?" Before she could answer, Jon turned his attention back to Allie, placing a light kiss on her cheek, before speaking sweetly to her, "Ready to go, baby?"

Allie smiled up at him, keeping up the act as best she could. "Ready when you are, sugar-lips." Jon smirked at her, before pressing another light kiss to her cheek, then leading her towards the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs, they saw Sami, Joe, and Colby giving them weird looks. The looks quickly changed when they saw Trina sulking down the stairs behind them.

As they walked passed Sami, Allie gave him a subtle cutthroat sign as he mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to her. "Jon and I are heading to breakfast." She said as Jon went and retrieved a set of keys. "We'll see you guys in a bit. Trina it was nice meeting you." She smiled sweetly towards Trina, who still had a look of shock and disgust on her face.

"Yea, you too," Trina managed to get out, before Jon came back and took Allie's hand leading her towards the door.

They held hands the whole way to the car. Jon spoke up as he went to reach for the handle to The Shield's rental. "You're gonna hate me for this, but she's probably watching and it would be the icing on the cake." Allie looked up at him, slightly confused, as he opened the door for her. Thinking he just meant his gentlemanly manners would through Trina for a loop, she was surprised when he suddenly leaned forward and placed a short gentle kiss to her lips. He pulled back slowly, whispering, "please don't hit me."

Coming out of her fog, she played it off with a sweet smile before sliding into the car. She put on her seat belt as he shut the door and moved around to the driver's side. After sliding into the driver's seat, Jon started up the car and the two headed down the road. The awkwardness started to set in, the further they got from the house.

Jon cleared his throat, before opening his mouth to speak. He snapped it shut, not really knowing what to say to her. Allie pulled out her cigarettes, quickly lighting two at the same time, then handing one to Jon. After taking her first long drag, Allie suddenly busted into laughter.

Jon looked at her for a moment, trying to understand, before she turned and looked back at him, "Did you see her face?" She laughed, "She tried so hard to hide the absolute disgust on her face. Dude, I think you have a stalker on your hands."

Jon groaned loudly, looking out the wind shield, "Tell me about it. She's actually shown up in random cities at our hotels before. I can't tell you how many times I've had to crash in someone else's room." Jon glanced over at Allie, who's head was now against the head rest, and asked hesitantly, "So on a scale from one to ten, how mad are you?"

Allie huffed out a laugh, "oh, I'm pretty hot under the collar." She rolled her head over to look at Jon, "But don't worry buttercup. You'll be making it up to me. Starting with breakfast, cuz I'm still hungover as hell and was definitely not mentally prepared for that."

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Jon laughed lightly. Allie pretended to think about it for a minute.

"I'll take the apology," Jon smirked at her answer, "but you still owe me an Allie Day. Starting with breakfast." Jon's face quickly turned disgruntled.

"Yes, pooky," he said sarcastically, making Allie laugh. Hearing her laugh genuinely, brought a slight smile to his face.

"Now, that's the spirit," she answered, Jon was patiently waiting for some kind of sarcastic pet name and of course she didn't disappoint, "snuggle bunny." Jon groaned, making Allie laugh harder.

Allie Day was going by awesomely. During breakfast, which she and Jon had eventually met up with the other three for, Sami told them about how after the kiss, Trina had stormed from the house. Sami apologized again for putting them in the situation, to which Allie asked how Trina had even gotten upstairs.

"She must have snuck by us," Colby said, after taking a sip of his coffee. "After we thought she left, we went into the kitchen to get coffee and the next thing we know you two are walking downstairs acting like lovebirds and Trina's trailing behind you, looking like a kicked puppy." The group all chuckled at that, before changing the topic to something else.

"Jon, you hitting the gym with us?" Joe deep voice, drawled from beside Allie.

"Oh he's going," Allie spoke up, before Jon had a chance to respond. Jon met her gaze from the opposite side of the round table, with a raised eyebrow. "I need a water boy." Joe who had been taking a sip of water, choked and sputtered, while Sami and Colby snorted back laughter from either side of Jon.

Jon leaned forward on the table, with a sarcastic smirk, "Think you're cute, puddin pop?"

"Come on," Allie beamed at him, "We all know I'm adorable." Jon and Allie just stared at each other for a minute while the other three men chuckled. Blowing Jon a teasing kiss, she turned towards Joe. "So when do you guys feel up to going?"

"We can head back to the house and let our breakfast settle before we head out," Joe answered as they all finished up breakfast. "Unless you have other plans for you and your manservant today." He chuckled in Jon's direction. Jon, never looking up and continuing to eat his breakfast, flipped Joe off.

"Well I do need a shopping buddy," Allie teased. Jon just turned his head up and glared at her. "No?" He just continued to glare. "Ok, how bout you Colby? Joe? Sami hates going shopping with me."

"I hate going shopping, period," Sami cut in from beside her. "It's nothing against you."

"Where you going?" Colby asked.

"Probably just the mall across the street."

"I think I'll pass this time, Hun," Joe said, making Allie give him a disappointed pout. "Don't do that," Joe laughed. "I just don't feel like dodging fans today at a mall that's bound to be packed with fan girls."

Allie sighed, "I guess I can understand that." She turned her attention back to Colby, "What about you Colbs?" He gave her a shrug and a nod in confirmation making her smile. She then look over at Jon, "you know you want to go." Jon just smirked and shook his head. "But what if Trina's there and she sees me with Colby? She might start rumors about me cheating on you with Colby. That could cause tension in the group and you guys might start fighting. The Shield could break up just because you wouldn't go to the mall with me. I don't want to be responsible for that. Do you know what the fan girls would do to me?"

Jon just stared at her, "Really? That's your argument?"

"Hey, it could happen," she shrugged. Jon just rolled his eyes at her, making her give him big puppy dog eyes, "please?" Jon just groaned and put his head down. Allie smiled brightly as Joe high-fived her for being able to play Jon.

After the group finished breakfast, Joe and Sami headed back to the house, while Colby, Jon, and Allie headed to the mall. After about two hours of shopping, Allie and Jon were walking down the mall, while Colby was off buying a gift for his girlfriend.

Jon was carrying several bags in his left hand, most of which were Allie's, while she carried a couple as well. They had just rounded a corner, when Jon felt Allie's hand slide into his. He looked down at their joined hands, before glancing up at her, but her gaze was fixed ahead of them. Looking in the same direction, Jon saw what had caused the abrupt show of affection. A group of five or six women were standing around talking, and amongst them was Trina.

Trina, of course had seen them and made her presence known, "Hi Jon!" She said walking up to him. Jon just nodded at her, pulling Allie closer to him. "Do you have a minute?" Allie couldn't believe this chick. She wanted nothing more than to put this bitch in her place, but thought it best Jon handle it however he wanted.

"I can't Trina," Jon said, letting Allie's hand go and wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her tight against, almost as if using her as a security blanket. This made Allie smile slightly as he continued talking, "I wanna spend as much time with my girl as possible before I leave tomorrow. Sorry." There was that weird fluttering feeling again. Allie pushed it aside, as Jon looked at her and smiled. "Come on, baby. I promised you a new watch. Let's go get you one." As they walked away, neither cared to look back for Trina's reaction, but just to add insult to injury, when Jon looked over at Allie, she was the one to lean forward and place a soft kiss to his lips. Jon smirked, when she pulled away, and kissed her gently on the tip of her nose. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Immensely," she giggled. "So do I really get a watch?" Jon only rolled his eyes and poked her gently in the side, making her laugh.

"Let's go find Colby and get the hell out of here," Jon said, keeping her at his side. Neither attempted to break apart from the other, as they continued along through the mall.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Let me know what you think. Drama is coming...

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so glad you're all loving the story so far. I was pretty nervous about it. I wanted to let you all know that this story is actually inspired by the song 'May I?' By Trading Yesterday, thus the title. It's something to maybe give a listen to, to understand my motivation for this story. Please keep the love coming. The reviews, follows, and favorites motivate me so much I can't even describe it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, DG USA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

Colby, Jon and Allie were on their way back to Sami's after leaving the mall. Allie and Jon, much to Colby's amusement, had been quick to leave the mall once finding him. They had shared their encounter with Trina and Colby couldn't hold back the laughter as he listened.

"That's just awkward," Colby said, chuckling, from the backseat. "You'd think she would take the hint."

"She is incapable of taking hints," Jon grumbled from the driver's seat. "She just doesn't get it. I told her flat out that I wasn't interested in her and she just won't stop. I don't know what to do anymore." Allie had a little sympathy for Jon about the situation, but at the same time could help feeling he was partially responsible for it.

"You just never know who's gonna end up being a crazy stalker," Colby responded. "Maybe you should take that into consideration the next time you have a drunken romp."

"Hey, I'm more careful now," Jon shot back in defense. "Since getting signed I hardly act that way now."

Colby scoffed, "Yea ok, Dude. Is that why when we were in Tampa last week we had to have an awkward breakfast with that black haired chick that you woke up with? You didn't remember the night before or her name for that matter. The chick invited herself to breakfast with us and we had to ditch her by pretending we had a signing in the next town."

Allie felt that weird twist in her gut at Colby's words. Why did these feelings keep hitting her? It was weird to have these feelings, not knowing why it bothered her. She didn't like it, but something kept triggering these twinges.

"That was one exception. A fluke," Jon scoffed at him. "You know I have a type. Anything else isn't worth the hassle. I know what I want and I won't settle for anything less."

"Dude, that type is impossible. You'll never find her. Maybe you should broaden your expectations," Colby lectured. "You stand a better chance of seeing God, than finding her. And if you do, what happens if she isn't what you hoped for? You'll have spent all this time chasing a fantasy and then find out the fantasy should have stayed just that."

Jon shot Colby a look in the rearview mirror, but before he could respond, Allie cut in with change of topic. "Can we stop at a grocery store? I wanna grab something to make for us for dinner. I thought it would be cool to do a dinner and movie night with Sami before we all left."

"Sounds good to me," Colby responded, Jon nodded in agreement. A few moments passed before Colby spoke again. "So, what do you do for a living, Al? Sami said you had a few meetings before you got here, but didn't say what type of meeting."

Allie froze, not expecting that. She had somehow avoided this topic until now, not really having a plan. Scrambling for something to say, "Umm... Well I guess you could say I'm in negotiations. That's what the meetings were about. My job position is getting ready to change and we've been discussing my new role."

Colby was getting ready to ask what company she worked for when Jon cut him off, "Do you wanna stop here?" He said as they approached a grocery store.

"Yea, that's fine," she answered, grateful for the conversation change. They pulled into the parking lot and parked, before heading into the store. As they made their way further into the store, Allie turned to them with a smile. "Alright, I was thinking white chili as an appetizer, then steak with sautéed mushrooms and onions, homemade Mac n cheese, and a Caesar salad for dinner. What do you think?"

Colby and Jon stared at her with hungry, wild eyes before nodding their heads vigorously, making Allie laugh. They then all set off to gather everything they needed. "We should stop after the gym and grab a case of beer. There really wasn't much left after last night," Colby said, as they approached the check out. Jon had ventured over towards another part of the store, as they unloaded the groceries onto the belt. As Allie was digging into her purse for wallet, Colby stepped forward, "I'll get it."

"No, you don't have to," Allie said pulling her wallet out, but before she could pull out her card, Colby had slid his. Allie rolled her eyes jokingly at him when he grinned at her, "You boys. I don't mind paying for things ya know."

"I know, but you're cooking dinner for us and you cooked yesterday," Colby said after thanking the cashier. "So the least I can do is pay for the supplies."

"Well, thank you," she smiled at him, as they made their way towards the door, seeing Jon waiting with a bag in his hand. "And what were you up to, Sir?"

Jon smiled, lifting the bag slightly, "I got dessert." Then reached into his pocket, "and this." She chuckled as he handed her a pack of her cigarettes. "Thanks for letting me bum off you."

"Anytime. You didn't have to reimburse me though," she smiled at him. Jon just shrugged, then the three made their way out to the car.

Once the three made their way back to the house, they quickly unloaded the groceries, then ran to change for the gym. Allie changed into a pair of short, dark green athletic shorts and a black sport bra, and threw her black Under Armor jacket over top of it. After putting her hair up in a messy bun, putting her black Nikes on, and grabbing her phone and earbuds, she went down to meet the guys.

"Ready," she exclaimed bounding into the living room, seeing the guys all sitting on the couch. "Let's go slow pokes," she said heading towards the door.

"Whoa, hold up there, peanut," Jon said, stopping her before she got too far. She turned to him, putting her hands on her hips. "Sami's driving and since you were the last one down here, you get back seat, middle hump, between Colby and me."

Allie stood there for a moment with an unreadable expression, before excitedly throwing up a fist pump, "Yes!"

"You're happy about that?" Colby chuckled at her reaction.

"Of course!" Allie exclaimed happily, as the five of them walked out of the house. "I get to sit between you and my sweet baboo," making Colby, Joe, and Sami laugh as she pinched Jon's cheeks. Then she happily jogged to the car and slid into the backseat. She waited for the others to join her and then they made their way to the gym.

Once they pull up to the gym, Jon turned to her before they got out of the car, "Now listen, we take our workouts very seriously. We aren't here to goof around. So, if you're one of those chicks that just comes to the gym to socialize and doesn't actually workout, just make sure you don't bother us."

Allie rolled her eyes at his words. Did she really look like a girl that did that? Just when she thought she was finally breaking ground with Jon, his inner asshole, reared its head. "Don't worry, starshine. It'll be hard, but I'll do my best to leave you guys alone. I wouldn't want to distract you from your epic workout." She then slid out and stormed ahead of them, entering the gym.

The first thing she did was jump on one of the few treadmills they had there. She had a bit of frustration from Jon to fuel her fire and she put it to good use. After running for a while, she made her way thru two rounds of the "Filty 50".

During this she had attracted some attention from the other gym goers, including the four men she had arrived with, unbeknownst to her. She just pressed on with her workout, he music blasting thru her ears. As she finished her last set of double-unders, she dropped down on the ground to catch her breath. Despite the physical exertion, she felt pumped. She finally noticed everyone around her, looking on with impressed expressions, except The Shield, who wore shocked expressions. Finishing off her water, she stood and motioned to Sami, crossing her arms in an "X" sign, that she was done and headed out towards the car.

After a bit, the guys came out and met her by the car. Still in her zone and music still blaring, she just slid into the car, not saying a word and no one attempted to speak to her. After getting back to the house, she jogged upstairs and took a quick shower and got dressed in black yoga pants and a Steelers t-shirt, before heading downstairs to start dinner.

Awhile later, they all sat in the living room watching movies and eating dinner. The guys kept complementing and expressing their thanks of a home cooked meal, a rarity for any of them anymore. Allie just smiled, pleased she could give them a nice meal.

"I can't believe you guys all leave in the morning," Sami said, almost sadly. "The house will be too quiet with you not here." Everyone chuckled, but in reality everyone had enjoyed their time and would miss this simple, yet relaxing get away.

"Yea, it was fun," Joe smiled, before turning his attention to Allie. "Where are you headed tomorrow, Al?"

"Back home," she smiled, taking a bite of food.

"Where's home?" Colby asked, after taking a sip of beer. Allie glanced quickly at Sami, a little hesitant to answer. Sami glanced back with a neutral look. The exchange going unnoticed by the other three.

Allie swallowed her food, before answering Colby. "Pittsburgh." All three men perked up at that.

"That's where we'll be Monday for Raw," Joe smiled at her. She smiled back trying to share his enthusiasm. "Maybe we'll catch up with you while we're there."

Allie chuckled, but was internally sweating with nerves as the reality of this was beginning to set in. They would be seeing her alright, but it wouldn't be in a positive light after deceiving them the last two days. She hated this and she hated the board of directors. "Yea, maybe."

After dinner they sat around watching movies for a while, enjoying Jon's dessert, chocolate cheesecake. Allie had been in chocoholic heaven, while eating it. Starting to feel fatigue setting in and knew she had to get up early for her flight, she decided to head to bed. Standing up she caught everyone else's attention, "I'm headed to bed. Gotta pack my stuff up and get some sleep. I have an early flight."

"What time?" Sami asked, standing to move towards her.

"Flight's at 6:45." She said, watching the others stand out of the corner of her eye.

"Wake me up. I'll drive you," Sami said, leaving no room for discussion on the matter. Allie just gave a small smile, nodding. She turned to face the others, realizing they had approached her. "It was great meeting you guys. Be safe on the road and have a safe flight tomorrow." Roman and Colby wished her the same and stepped forward to hug her. After hugging each of them, she turned towards Jon. "Goodnight, honeybun. Be safe tomorrow."

Jon smirked, then stepped forward and wrapped her in a warm hug. Allie hadn't been expecting that, but returned it, nonetheless. "Goodnight, kitten. Thanks for everything. Take care of yourself." Allie felt that flip in her stomach again, but pushed it away as they separated, sharing smirks. After ruffling Sami's hair, she headed upstairs.

After making it home from Sami's, Allie spent the next few days mentally preparing herself for Raw. When Monday came, she was still nowhere near ready for it. Making her way thru the arena corridors, she was met with a couple familiar faces.

"Holy Shit! Look what the dog dragged in!"

"Nice to see you too, Punk," Allie laughed, moving to give him a hug. She then looked over at the large man standing next to him, and gave him a large smile before jumping into his arms. She felt him chuckle, deep in his chest, and could help chuckling in return, "Hi Mark."

"Hello, Rookie," The deep drawl of Allie's long time friend and mentor, The Undertaker sounded from them she clung too. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, that is better saved for when I have more time," Allie sighed, as Mark set her back on the ground. "I was headed out to the ring to see if I could shake some rust off. Wanna join guys?" Punk and Mark both nodded, before the trio turned and headed out to the ring.

The Shield had arrived at the arena early hoping to get some ring time before the show started. After getting changed the three men decided to head down to the ring to get some in-ring work done, before the meeting with management. As they approached gorilla position they heard a buzz from what sounded like a large group of people down by the ring. Making their way thru the curtain that lead down to ringside, they saw what had to be the entire roster and staff down by the ring.

They were all watching the action inside the ring of what appeared to be CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, and Kane all getting their asses handed to them by some blonde spitfire, dressed in black tights tucked into black wrestling boots and an undertaker t-shirt tied up above her navel. From the angle the were at they couldn't make out her face as she sent Glen and Kofi out of the ring by clothes lining them both over the top rope.

She then turned her attention back to Punk as he started to charge her. Doing a baseball slide thru his legs, she jumped quickly back to her feet just as he turned back around, landing a drop kick to his face and sending him back into the turnbuckle. Running at him she delivered his signature knee to the face, earning a laugh and cheer from the group around the ring. Instead of following that up with the bulldog, she sat him up on the turnbuckle and quickly jumped up and gave him a solid hurricarana. Staying on him, she went to pick him up off the mat, but before she got to him, he turned quickly and swept her feet out from under her. Punk quickly stood up and picked her up across his shoulders, setting her up for the GTS. As he went to toss her off his shoulders, she countered and as they crashed to the mat, she wrapped him up in "Hell's Gate", Taker's signature submission.

After Punk tapped out, they both got back to their feet and embraced in a tight hug. Breaking the hug, Punk grab her wrist and raised her hand in victory, walking her around the ring as everyone cheered. The blonde gave a small curtesy toward each side of the ring they faced. As the duo faced the entrance ramp, the side the three Shield members were standing on, the men's eyes widened.

"Is that who I think it is?" Colby was the first to speak. Still in shock as other people began to climb into the ring and greet the blonde, the trio looked back and forth between each other and the ring.

"Dude?" Joe was the next to speak, as a smile broke onto his face, "Is that... Is that, Allie?" Suddenly, Jon made a beeline for the ring. Joe and Colby called after him, as they followed behind a fuming Jon.

Storming up the stairs and into the ring, Jon didn't stop until he reached the blonde. Grabbing her shoulder, he spun her around roughly, making her stumble back into Punk. "What the hell are you playing?" Jon growled at her.

"Hey! Watch it rookie!" Punk cut in, before Allie could react. "Show some respect." Punk pushed forward towards Jon, just as Colby and Joe reached them. They grab Jon pulling him back, as Allie stepped between the two heated men, placing her hands against their chests to push them apart.

Jon slapped her hand off his chest roughly, making her stumble again, making everyone around them gasp. Punk pushed forward again, fuming trying to get at Jon.

Suddenly a voice boomed from behind Punk, "What the fuck is going on here?" Everyone turned to look at the man walking up to them. Allie's gaze met that of her mentor and one of her best friends, The Undertaker. "You ok?" He asked protectively.

Allie nodded, "I'm fine, Mark. It's just a misunderstanding." Allie glanced in the direction of The Shield, before returning to Mark's gaze.

"I don't care what's going on," Mark turned his gaze toward Jon, who seemed to have sobered his temper a little with Mark's presence. "Nobody puts their hands on you in that manner. Do you have any idea who you're pushing around? Do you know who that woman is, Rookie?" Mark was now up in Jon's face, his own intense with anger.

"Mark," Allie said, reaching out to Mark to grab his arm.

"You're damn lucky she didn't put you on your ass, herself," Mark bellowed into Jon's face. Jon kept his gaze and kept his face neutral as he took the tongue lashing. "You need to learn some respect for your superiors."

"Mark!" Allie bellowed, at the same time Jon blanched, looking toward Allie with a confused and somewhat scared look on his face. Allie kept her gaze on Mark. She was starting to get angry and needed this confrontation to end before anything happened they would all regret. Turning toward everyone standing around watching, she spoke sternly, "Alright everyone, show's over. It's great to see you all, but we all need to get ready for the show." She pushed her way between Mark and Jon, pushing Mark backwards, and placing herself in a protective manner in front of Jon, shocking everyone. "Enough."

"You're going to defend him?" Mark growled at her in shock. Allie didn't flinch and didn't make any motion to move out of in front of Jon. "He just put his hands on you and you're defending him?"

"He doesn't understand!" Allie yelled back in defense. "They don't understand. Just let me handle it Mark!" Mark hesitated, but then nodded reluctantly, relaxing slightly.

Directing his attention toward Jon, he pointed his finger at him, "You just better watch yourself, Kid." With that he left the ring with Punk following, reluctantly, close behind.

After everyone had cleared the area, Allie turned toward Jon suddenly and pushed him hard, causing him to fall backwards into Colby and Joe. "You get the benefit of the doubt this time. You ever push me around like that again, you won't have to worry about Mark and Phil, cuz I'll knock you the fuck out. We clear?" Jon just kept his gaze on her as he stood himself back up. "Great. Now since everyone's here, let's get the meeting started."

A/N: ;) Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, DG USA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

The three men in the ring just stared at Allie. They couldn't believe the woman they had spent two days with, was standing before them, almost a completely different person in their eyes. What they had just seen her do in the ring couldn't be described in any other way than mind blowing. Jon was still visibly pissed off and Colby and Joe's expressions showed their confusion.

"What the hell is going on, Allie?" Joe was the first to speak up. "Who the hell are you?" Allie could hear the almost confused frustration in his voice.

Allie took a deep breath, before speaking, "My name is Alicia Miles. Along with having dabbled with wrestling in the past, I also work for the WWE as a scout and an independent writer for creative. I don't work with the team." She took another deep breath before dropping her next bomb, "And, in a way, I'm the reason you're all here."

"What does that mean?" Colby, snapped almost sounding offended.

"A little over a year ago, I came to the board of directors with this idea of a new faction. A faction that would lay the foundation for the future of the WWE. It would be made up of the leaders of a new age of wrestling. The group would display dominance and ruthless aggression never seen before. That idea was The Shield." The men just stared at her, not speaking as they waited for her to continue. "The board liked the idea, but had no idea what new up and comers could carry this out. I did. I told them about the three men that had shown great promise and were tearing the house down at FCW. Two of those men I had signed from the independent scene and the other was the son of a legend, that I had signed after receiving a call from his father asking for a tryout."

"You... You were the one my dad called?" Joe looked at her with shocked disbelief, that matched the look of the other two.

"You signed us?" Colby spoke up.

Allie gave them a small hesitant smile. "Yes. I've followed your careers for a long time and I knew who you were before you were Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose. I knew you were the future of this business, but at the time I didn't know how I would utilize your talents to the best of your ability. Then one day it hit me and The Shield was born."

"It's been you all this time?" Jon finally spoke up, "you were the one we've been working with?"

"I've made the calls from the beginning and when creative tried to intervene with stupid ideas, I was the one who asked for sole responsibility. Thus the reason you don't carry stupid SWAT shields and wear turtle necks," Allie answered, unsure of how they were actually taking this, but had a feeling that it wasn't in a positive way.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were? Why has this all been a secret?" Joe snapped, clearly not happy with the deceit.

"I didn't tell you who I was, because until now it wasn't necessary for you to know," Allie tried to hold back from snapping in return. Attitudes weren't going to fix this or make their future work. "As for why this has all been a secret, that's for personal, maybe somewhat selfish, reasons, but personal reasons nonetheless. I'm not ready to share those reasons and at the moment, it's not important."

"Why, until now? What's happening now?" Colby asked in a huff, crossing his arms. Allie could see that the frustration wasn't wavering and what she was going to share with them wouldn't help.

"The board told me at meeting on Tuesday that if I didn't comply with their wishes that The Shield would be taken out of my hands and given to creative to manage," Allie said her tone laced with anger towards the board.

"That's extortion!" Colby exclaimed, in disbelief and disgust. The other two seemed to share the same opinion.

"That's the board of directors," Allie said matter-of-factly. "It's what they feel is best for business. I'm sorry that you're feeling deceived and manipulated, but now the same has been done to me. This wasn't suppose to happen."

"What do they want?" Jon said, as he leaned against the closest turnbuckle. "What do you have to do?"

Allie sighed, running a hand over her face, "They want me to 'lead' The Shield. On screen."

"WHAT?!" All three men exclaimed, clearly pissed that their storyline was being messed with. "We don't have a leader. That's not how this is suppose to work!" Jon yelled at her.

Allie's restraint snapped and she barked back at Jon, "You don't think I know that?! I came up with the outline for this! I know what The Shield is and how it operates! I designed it!" Allie took a deep breath trying to collect herself. Anger and fighting wouldn't help their situation. "I hate this just as much as you do. I don't want to be in your spotlight, but if it means protecting you and your careers, I'm willing to do it. Now we can suck this up, be adults and work together as a team. Or we can not and I'll leave you in the very questionable hands of creative. You know creative? The group of people who are anything but creative and would have no problem making you the next David Otunga, Zack Ryder, and Justin Gabriel, instead of the next John Cena, Randy Orton, and CM Punk. Your choice, fellas."

No one spoke for several minutes, the guys just looked at each other unsure of what to do. Allie sighed, before moving towards the ropes, "You three need to discuss this amongst yourselves. When you've made your decision, come find me. I really am sorry." With that she left the three men in the ring and made her way backstage, feeling three sets of eyes follow her the whole way.

Once backstage, she leaned against a wall and let out a huge sigh of relief that the secret was out, well at least part of it anyway. She just hoped that the guys made the right decision. She hated to think of what could happen to them if they decided against her help. None of them liked it, but it was what was best for them.

As she moved to walk further backstage, a deep voice stopped her, "That didn't go well, Rookie." She turned toward the voice she new all to well and smirked at the man standing there.

"We're you eavesdropping, Mark?" Allie said, as he approached her.

"I caught the tail end of it," Mark said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and began walking her down a corridor. "You know these arenas. They echo like crazy and you guys weren't exactly quiet. That Ambrose kid has quite the temper. I don't know about him."

Allie smiled, "His last name is Good. Ambrose is his ring name, Mark."

"I know, but calling him that Good kid just kinda contradicts my point," Mark said winking at her when she turned her head up to look at him.

"You know, you use to say the same thing about me," Allie chuckled, nudging him in the ribs.

"Use to?" Mark looked at her with a mock confused look, "I still say that about you, Rookie." Allie scoffed at him, making him chuckle and hug her to his side. "So, while you had your little meeting, the veteran superstars and staff got called into a meeting with Stephanie, H, and Vince."

"Oh yea? About what?" She looked at him innocently, making Mark give her a raised eyebrow.

"I think you know," Mark said, as they walked into a locker room that she assumed was his. "We were told that no one was allowed to talk about you or your past to people who weren't there. The newer superstars, divas, and staff don't know who you are and they want to keep it that way for now. What's going on, kid?"

Allie sighed, before spilling everything to Mark. She told him about The Shield, her meeting with the board, the couple days at Sami's, and what he had missed during her meeting with The Shield. After she finished, Mark just looked at her for a few minutes trying to process everything she had just told him.

"So basically, you're being blackmailed by the board? You spent two days with The Shield pretending to be some average Jane? And now they know who you are, but still don't know entirely who you are? Did I get all that right?" Mark gave her a bothered look, when she nodded. "Geez, Rookie. How the hell do you get yourself into these things?"

Allie collapsed down onto the black leather couch in the locker room, sprawling on her back across it, "Oh come on, Mark. You know I'm a fuckin magnet for drama like this."

"Ever the potty mouth. I'm so proud." Mark chuckled, as he sat down on a chair opposite her, when she flipped him off without looking at him. Then a thought came to mind, "Speaking of drama, Orton and Cena looked like they were about to shit their pants in the meeting when they found out you were here."

Allie rolled her head over to look at him with a disgusted look at the mention of Randy Orton and John Cena. "Those two fuck-nuggets can just keep their distance. If they even try and come near me they'll get the ass kicking of a lifetime."

"Thought you'd be over that by now," Mark said grinning. "It's been what?... 6?... 7 years?"

"I am over it," she glared at him, only making him laugh. "I just have no intention of playing nice with those two jackasses. So it's in their best interest to just fuck right the hell off."

Mark laughed loudly at that, before changing the conversation to something a little more friendly. "So what do you plan on doing with all this? Eventually their gonna find out about your past, Rook. What's your game plan?

"I honestly don't know. I've been trying to work through all this in my head," she said, running both hands over her face roughly. "I just don't know how to even go about explaining this to them."

"Your past is complicated and extensive. It's sure as hell is nothing I would want to explain, but it's your past," Mark said, leaning forward and resting his arms on his thighs. "You can't run from it forever and you can't let anyone judge you for it. It may be complicated and extensive, but it wasn't all bad."

Allie shook her head, looking up at the ceiling, "No. It wasn't. The only real bad part of it was that I couldn't stand up and deal with everything that happened. So, I ran."

"But you're back now," Mark pushed, "so make it right." Allie looked over at him, just gazing at him for a moment, then gave him a small smile. He was a man of few words most of the time, but those few words could always shake some sense into her. He had always been there, standing in the background letting her shine and prove herself on her own, but still standing close enough that should she need him, he'd be there in a heartbeat.

They talked for a while, before Allie decided to head back to her locker room/office for the night. Before stepping out of the locker room, Mark called to her, "Hey, Kid?" She turned to look at him, "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're back. It's good to see you."

Allie smiled brightly, before walking over and leaning down to give Mark a big hug, "It's good to see you too, Sensei." After kissing him on the cheek, she stood back up and left the locker room, both of them smiling.

Making her way back towards her locker room, her smile broadened at who was approaching her. Big arms spread in a welcoming motion towards her, making her skip towards them before being enveloped in a huge hug and lifted off the floor.

"So you go see the old man before me?" The deep voice chuckled at her, "What's up with that?"

Allie laughed, as she was set back on the ground. "Hey, you know how it is. He's my Sensei. You're just my favorite demon."

Glenn Jacobs, better known as Kane, laughed, before saying, "I thought I was the devil's favorite demon?"

Allie just gave him a confused look, "Isn't that what I said? You're my favorite demon?" Glenn laughed again, just nodding his head.

"Touché. But what do you mean 'just' your favorite demon? That hurts a little," he said with a mock hurt look on his face, making her smile.

"Awww. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said, pinching a cheek, "I missed this face."

"Uh huh, sure you did," Glenn laughed, rolling his eyes. "Sticking around for the show?"

"Yea, I'm officially at the disposal of the WWE. Yay!" She said with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, it won't be that bad," he nudged her, "I gotta go find Danielson. Catch up with you later? Maybe we can drag the old man out for a beer."

"Absolutely! Can't wait," she beamed at him. "I'll talk to you later." The two parted ways after another hug and Allie continued on to her locker room.

She made it inside and began digging through her bag for her laptop. She pulled it out and placed it on the table in front of the couch and sat down. Powering up it up, set to work. For several hours, she responded to emails, made phone calls, communicated her current plans for The Shield with the board, and analyzed possible future workings. She had just glanced down at her watch to see that the show was getting close to starting, when there was a knock on the door. Sighing she stood back up and walked over to the door pulling it open. The faces that greeted her made her face darken in anger.

"What the fuck do you want?" She hissed at the figures. She was somewhat roughly pushed aside as they made their way into the room uninvited. "Get the hell out!" She shouted at them, but they just turned and stared at her. The shorter of the two, smirked before plopping down onto the couch, lounging back. "Are getting deaf in your old age? I said get out, Cena! And take him with you." She pointed over towards, the man standing against the wall, who looked indifferent to the situation.

"What do you think, Randy?" John said looking over toward Orton. "Think we should leave?"

"I didn't wanna come see this crazy bitch to begin with," Randy said looking at Allie, with a condescending smirk on his face, "but my boy just couldn't resist coming to see you."

Allie fumed at both of them, "what the fuck do you want?"

John put his hands up in a defensive manner, "Hey now. There's really no need for all this hostility, babe."

"Call me babe one more time. See if you walk out of here without a limp," Allie hissed at him. She was really starting to get annoyed. She had half a mind to call Mark, just for back up for when she decided to physically remove them.

"Feisty. Careful, John likes feisty. Remember?" Orton chimed in, with a wicked look on his face.

"I swear if you two don't get to the point of this, I'm gonna toss you both out of here while I beat on one of you using the other," both men just laughed, not taking her threat seriously.

"Ok, ok. Here's the deal," John said leaning back against the couch. "We came to make amends. We want to try and be friends."

Allie just looked at them with disgust on her face. She knew they were playing her, it's what they did. She just didn't get the angle yet. "Friends?" She laughed sarcastically at them, "You dumbasses really think I'd give you any kind of opportunity to be my friends after what you put me through?"

"What can I say?" John said, standing and moving towards her, she saw Randy move off the wall out of the corner of her eye. "We've grown up over the last few years."

"Oh yea?" She smiled sarcastically at him, then tapped her chin with her finger, looking at them both thoughtfully. "That must be why you both had failed marriages, Randy had his second wellness violation and became the company slut again, and you're dating the immature, self centered Bella?" She saw both men's faces light up with anger.

"You think you're funny, you little bitch?" Randy growled, making a motion towards her. "How bout I show you what I think is funny?"

Just as Randy went to grab her, a familiar gruff voice sounded from behind her, "Is there a problem here, boys?"

All three of them turned towards the voice, and standing right inside the doorway, was The Shield.

A/N: I'll leave you here ;) Two chapters in two days! Yay! Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, DG USA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

"I said, is there a problem here?" Jon said stepping forward to stand by Allie, staring down the other two men. His posture was in a defensive stance, with a disapproving tone to his voice.

John and Randy looked between him and Allie for a moment before taking a small step back. Randy sneered at Jon, not appreciating his interference, "This doesn't concern you." Then flicking his gaze towards Colby and Joe who had moved to stand behind Allie and Jon. "Any of you. This is between Allie, John, and myself. Your interference is not wanted or welcomed."

Jon chuckled darkly at Randy, squaring himself up to him. "That's where you're wrong," he growled, pushing Allie gently back behind him, placing her between himself and the other two Shield members. "If it involves Allie, it involves us. So unless you're looking for a fight, I suggest you step off. I promise, it's a fight you won't win."

Randy and John both scoffed, Cena looking around Jon at Allie, "Since when have you needed anyone to fight your battles?" Allie just glared at him, giving him a warning with her eyes, not to test her. Jon stepped in front of Allie blocking Cena's view of her.

"She may not need someone to fight her battles, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have someone to," Joe growled, stepping up beside Jon squaring up against Randy. Now neither of them had an eye on Allie. She couldn't help but smirk at the guys protective nature. She didn't understand why they came to her defense, but she wasn't going to push them away.

Randy got as close to Joe's face as possible before snarling, "You rookies have no idea who you're messing with. We will make your lives a living hell."

"I hope you've enjoyed your fifteen minutes of fame," Cena laughed sarcastically, "because you just cost yourselves your main event status." With that the two men pushed past Joe and Jon, throwing one last glare at Allie. "Better watch yourself, bitch," John said glancing around Colby. "These strays can't be around to protect you all the time." Allie's only retort was to flip him off, before he and Randy turned to leave.

After the door slammed shut, Allie faced the three members of The Shield. All three gave her a curious and confused look, as to what they had walked in on. "You're quite the popular lady," Joe said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, them?" Allie motioned to the door, Randy and John had just retreated out of. "They just stopped by to say hi. No biggie."

They all just gave her a questioning look. "Is that the story you're gonna stick with?" Joe asked.

"For now?" Allie said, giving them a small smirk. "Yep."

Jon stepped forward, getting nose to nose with her, "After we just stuck our necks out for you against two of the biggest stars in the business, I think you owe us more than that. You know what could happen to our card status because of that?"

Allie sighed, "I have history with those two asshats, that is just too long and involved to get into. I appreciate what you guys did, and I know what could happen, but you don't have to worry about your card status."

Jon stayed in the same position, not moving back. "Yea? Why's that?" He asked smartly.

"Because you have an ace in the hole. A get out of jail free, every time card. A secret weapon," Allie said matter-of-factly, folding her arms.

"Yea?" Jon asked with the same smart tone, "What's that?"

"Me." With that she moved around them and sat on the couch to finish up her work. Glancing up at them briefly, before looking back at her computer and typing away at something, she spoke again, "I'm assuming you guys came here for a reason other than rescuing me from Beevis and Butthead. So, what's up?"

The guys moved to take a seat around her. Colby sat on the couch beside her while Jon and Joe took a seat in chairs on the opposite side of the table. Nobody spoke for a moment, before Colby broke the silence, "We talked and I think we came to a decision."

"Ok," she said, stopping all work and giving them her full attention.

"Firstly," Colby continued, "we want to apologize for how we reacted. We weren't exactly polite to you."

Allie stopped him, before he could continue, "There is nothing to apologize for. The situation sucked and you reacted how any normal person would. I don't blame you."

The three men nodded, although almost hesitantly, before Joe continued. "We're willing to give this a try. I think the four of us agree that this isn't how things had been planned to go, but we can also agree that up to this point, we've made a great team. We may not have known about you, but without you, we wouldn't have made it this far."

" I just gave you the materials. You guys made The Shield what it is. You took what was given and ran with it," Allie said, looking back and forth amongst them. "I have all the confidence that we can pull this off and make it work. We can be a real team."

"So, let's give it a shot," Jon spoke up, his gaze locked on Allie's. "I can't promise I'll make your life easy though. I'm not easy to get along with, but I've liked the direction this is going. We're not willing to sacrifice our push just because the board of directors don't know dick when it comes to creative planning. You do. We wanna stick with you, no matter what fine print that may involve." Allie gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Speaking of fine print," Colby cut in, bringing their attention to him, "when exactly is that suppose to take place?" All three men turned their attention back to Allie for an explanation.

"Those details haven't been worked out exactly," she said rolling her eyes in annoyance. Just another example of a creative brainstorm that went no where beyond the initial idea. "I still have negotiations to work out. I'll be getting more out of this for you, than just staying on as your creative mind. So I won't be appearing with you as part of The Shield just yet. For now, I'll be more of a personal road agent and on-hand creative middleman."

The three men seemed pleased by that. It felt kind of like having special treatment. For three rookies, having that kind of pull was pretty awesome and they were definitely looking forward to it. "Cool," Joe said, smiling, "so, did you get my email about my vest? It's driving me crazy!"

Allie laughed, feeling the tension finally break. She could only hope it would continue as they worked towards achieving all their goals. She planned on sticking with each of them and guiding their careers for as long as possible. Her plans went well beyond The Shield as a unit, and went into their single careers too. That, however, was a long ways off and they needed to focus on the now.

Over the course of the next day, she and The Shield worked one on one, focusing on upcoming matches, potential story lines, and of course wardrobe. They had spent the morning before the Smackdown taping, going over new gear for each of them and she also discussed the potential for future merchandise. Besides different items that they might sell promoting the group, they also talked design. They had agreed on the first t-shirt design, simple and to the point. "Justice isn't free".

By the time Smackdown had ended and they made it back to the hotel, the last week had finally caught up with Allie. She felt extremely fatigued and couldn't wait to climb into bed. After taking a quick shower and putting on a pair of black and purple flannel pajama pants with a black tank top, she climbed into bed and was asleep with in minutes.

A few hours later, Allie was awoken by the loud sound of "Rest in Peace" echoing through the room. Reaching blindly for her phone, she grabbed it and put it to her ear after finally managing to answer it.

"Hello?" Allie said, groggily into the phone. There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line, followed by a long sigh. Allie was immediately alert as she felt worry flood her. "Mark? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

After a moment, The Undertaker's normally strong and deep voice sounded through, weak and tired, "Hey, Kid. I'm sorry to call so late."

Allie continued to get more worried as she listened to the strain in her mentor's voice. "Mark, it's ok. What's going on?"

"I was gonna wait to call you in the morning, but Glenn and I..." Mark trailed off as his voice started to strain and crack. "I've got some bad news, Kiddo."

Allie felt dread and worry run down her spine. Different scenarios were running through her head, but nothing could have prepared her for the news. "What is it, Mark?"

"It's Bill," Mark whispered through the phone. Allie's heart jumped into her throat. "He's gone, baby girl. He passed away a few hours ago."

It was like the wind had been knocked out of her. It had to be a bad dream. It couldn't be possible. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't speak. Couldn't think. Mark's words just echoed through her head.

"Allie?" She didn't respond, she felt the phone slipping out of her hand and had to grip it hard to keep it to her ear. She clung to it, as if try to cling to Mark. His voice came through the phone again, "Sweetheart, I need you to talk to me."

She broke, the sobs echoed through the phone, breaking Mark's heart, wishing he was there to hold her as she broke down. She gasped for air as she sputtered out, "How?"

Mark sighed heavily, "It was a heart attack." He listened to her broken cries as she begged him to tell her it wasn't true. Mark felt tears come to his eyes, but fought them back. He had to be the strong one for her.

"Mark, I don't know what to do," her voice cracked, pleadingly. "I don't know what to do."

"Let it out, Kid." And, she did. He listened as she screamed and cried her heartbreak out. After several minutes the cries and screams, turned to whimpers and sniffles as she began to come down from the emotional break. "Glenn and I are flying out in the morning. I'll book a flight for you to Alabama. We all need to be there."

A heavy breath came through the phone, follow by a broken and struggling, "ok."

"Will you be ok, tonight? Do you want me to call Stephanie to come sit with you?" Mark asked, not being able to handle the thought of her having to be by herself to deal with the heartache.

Allie whimpered and sniffed, before answering with an unconvincing, "I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?" Mark asked.

"No, but I don't think I can handle the company right now," she answered.

"Ok," Mark consented, but didn't like it. "I'm sorry I'm not there with you, Sweetheart. I'll send you the flight information and I'll see you in Alabama. I love you, Kiddo."

"I love you too," she whispered, before they ended the call. Just as she hung up, she heard a heavy, urgent knock on the door. Knowing it was probably the hotel staff coming to talk to her about the noise, she wiped her eyes, before hauling herself out of bed and heading to the door. She opened it slowly, but wasn't met with a disgruntled hotel employee. Instead she met the three worried faces of Joe, Colby, and Jon.

The tears and redness around her eyes, only increased the worried expressions. Joe stepped forward, hand slowly reaching out as if approaching a wild, scared animal. "Are you ok? We heard you from next door."

Allie shook her head, before breaking down again. As she lost her coordination and tried to grip the door for balance, Joe reached forward and scooped her up in his arms. She clung to him, her face buried in his neck, as she sobbed again. She felt him move forward into the room and sat down with her on the couch. Colby sat on her other side, rubbing a hand up and down her back, as Jon sat on the coffee table in front of her. She continued to cling to Joe, begging them, in a heart breaking whisper, for the pain to go away. She kept repeating "Why?" over and over again.

None of them said anything as they looked amongst each other, not knowing what to do for her. So they just allowed her to let all her emotions out, none of them wanting to leave her side. After what felt like hours of crying to Allie, she finally began to calm down. Taking several deep breaths she slowly pulled away from Joe, sitting back against the couch. Wiping her eyes, she look between them and let out just the hint of a smile, "I'm sorry, guys."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Colby spoke up immediately, as Jon stood up slowly and walked towards the kitchen area. He came back a moment later and handed her a glass of water. Holding the glass with both hands, she gripped it tightly as she took a few small sips.

Rest her hands and the glass on her thighs, she looked up at Jon and gave him a small smile, "Thank you," she barely whispered out. Jon gave her a small nod, keeping their eyes locked.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly, almost afraid to ask, not wanting to cause her to cry again. Jon's chest constricted tightly at the thought of it. The deep emotional pain in those heart breaking sobs had been almost unbearable. A female crying had never seemed to faze him, but for some reason it broke his heart to see her cry.

Allie took a deep breath and shook her head, "No. I'm not." She didn't know if she could even talk about it, but she was going to try. She felt she at least owed them some kind of explanation since they cared enough to come check on her and then sit and comfort her while she broke down. She guessed she had been wrong with not needing the company. She looked slowly between them, before continuing. "Mark just called me. Bill Moody died of a heart attack a few hours ago." She just couldn't bring herself to believe it. The best manager the wrestling world had ever seen and one of her greatest friends, Paul Bearer, was gone.

"My god," Joe said in loud whisper, "I'm so sorry, Allie." Jon and Colby looked on in shock and sadness.

"I just spoke to him a couple days ago," she sniffed, taking a few tissues out of a box that Colby held, finding it on the table next to him. "He said he hadn't been feeling well, but thought it was just some kind of bug." She ran a hand through her hair, sighing loudly trying to fight off another wave of tears. "It just doesn't seem real. It just feels like a bad dream that I'm going to wake up from."

She began to break down again and began to lose her grip on the glass in her hands. Just as it was about to slip through Joe took it from her gently and placed it on the table next to Jon. Before Joe could turn back to her, Jon had leaned forward and pulled her to him, sitting her on his lap. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Jon alternated between rubbing her back and running his hand through her hair, while his other arm kept held her snugly against him. He whispered, what he hoped were calming, soothing words into her ear. After a moment he turned to Colby and Joe, "Why don't you guys get some sleep? I'll stay with her."

Joe and Colby looked at each other for a moment, before returning their gazes to Jon, shaking their heads. "No, man," Colby said as he leaned forward and ran a soothing hand down Allie's back. "We're all a team now. We stick through everything together. Even heartbreak." Jon nodded and then turned his attention back to Allie. The cries had started to calm again and he felt her starting to go limp in his arms. Knowing she must be starting to dose off, he slid his arm under her legs and picked her up to carry her back to the bedroom.

He heard the shuffle of feet behind him and knew without looking that Colby and Joe were following. He laid her gently on the bed, then pulled the covers over her, tucking her in. Joe and Colby set her glass of water and tissue on the nightstand next her, then stepping back. The last conscious moment Allie had was a warm hand running across her forehead and into her hair, before sleep took her.

Allie awoke the next morning, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had slept hard and felt the ache of it in her head. Sitting up slowly she looked around the room, surprised at the site before her. To the right of her bed, sitting in an uncomfortable hotel chair, sound asleep was Colby. His head laid to the side, with his hair draped across his face. To the left sitting in another chair, but leaned forward, head resting on his arms that were folded on the bed, was Joe. He was also sound asleep, and his hair, a black mass that seemed to fall everywhere. And finally, sprawled across the bottom of the king sized bed with one arm tucked under his head, the other hanging off the edge of the bed, while softly snoring, was Jon. His curly dark blonde locks were a disheveled mess. Allie felt her heart flip at the sight of him, but pushed that thought off at the memory of the phone call last night.

Grabbing her phone off her nightstand, she opened it to find the information Mark had promised to send. Her flight was in three hours, so she had to get moving. She slid slowly out of bed, trying not to wake the boys. She smiled at the thought of them spending the night to keep her company, selflessly suffering the uncomfortable sleeping arrangements. Maybe things with them would work out after all.

After finishing the glass of water they had left on the nightstand, she collected some comfortable clothes and moved towards the bathroom to grab a quick shower. When returning to the bedroom, dressed in faded jeans and an Undertaker t-shirt, she found the guys were still asleep. She moved quietly around the room gathering up all her belongings to pack into her suitcase.

As she was zipping up her suitcase, she heard a groggy voice behind her, "Are you leaving?" She turned around to see a sleepy Joe, looking at her as he brushed his hair back out of his face. The other two stirred at the sound of his voice and they turned to look at her.

"Yea," she nodded, pulling her suitcase on to the floor. "I'm meeting Mark and Glenn in Alabama for the funeral. My flights in a couple hours."

"How are you getting to the airport?" Colby asked in a sleepy raspy voice.

"I was gonna call a cab," she moved over to sit on the bed on the other side of Jon. "Thank you for staying with me last night. I was a mess and I'm glad I didn't have to be alone."

"It was no problem, Al," Colby said standing up to stretch. "And we can drive you to the airport. You don't have to call a cab."

Allie shook her head, "No, you don't have to. I've put you guys out enough."

"It's not up for debate," Jon cut in, standing also. "Just give us a couple minutes to run to our room and we'll drive you." Before Allie could dispute the three men headed for the door.

A few minutes later, they returned and the four of them headed out to the airport. Once arriving there, they all made their way into the airport, the three men stayed until Allie got checked in. Once she was all squared away she turned to them. "Thank you for everything. I'll see you all Monday for Raw. Text or call if you need me for anything."

The guys nodded, then took turns hugging her. "We'll see you in a few days. Same goes, if you need us, please call." Joe said, with Allie giving them a small smile and a nod. With that they watch as she walked toward her flight terminal. The three men stayed until they couldn't see her anymore.

A/N: Sad chapter, but hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews please! :)

I was so heartbroken when Taker lost at Wrestlemania. Seriously, Brock Lesnar? Oh well, but on a positive note, the boys won! And, looked oh so hott doing it! Love the masks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

Bill's funeral had been beautiful, yet extremely difficult for Allie. Much like Mark and Glenn, Bill had, had a large impact on Allie's life. Having to say good-bye so soon was just something Allie couldn't accept. During the viewings and church service, she sat between Mark and Glenn in almost a daze. She hadn't slept much and when she did her dreams were filled with sorrow and mourning. This industry was a harsh one, where it seemed like you were constantly saying good-bye to friends, in this case she was saying good-bye to a man that was practically family. Allie just couldn't wrap her head around it.

It was Saturday, the day after the funeral. She was suppose to stay in Alabama until Monday morning, then fly out for Raw. As she sat around, trying to come to terms with the last few days, she just couldn't. She had received many texts and calls from friends expressing their condolences, but she hadn't responded to any of them. She just didn't know what to say and figured most of them had probably spoken to Mark or Glenn, anyway. Even The Shield and Sami had tried to check up on her and she felt bad not responding, but she just felt lost.

After sitting around for most of the day, she finally decided that she had to find something to occupy her mind. She just couldn't spend the next two days doing nothing, it would only play on her mind and wouldn't help her heal. Picking up her phone, she scrolled through her contacts, finding the person she was looking for and hit send.

After a few rings the expected strong, gruff voice sounded through, "Hey. Surprised you called me."

"Yea, well, I knew if I called Steph I'd have to sit through the therapy session and as much as I love her I'm just not in the mood," Allie spoke calmly through the phone.

"Then I won't bother to ask how you're doing since we saw you yesterday," the gruff voice said in an understanding tone.

"Thank you," she replied, gratefully. "I just don't know what to say to people. I've been letting Mark and Glenn field all the questions and condolences. I feel like an ass, but it just sucks. I don't know how else to describe it."

"I think that sums it up pretty well, actually. It does suck," he agreed. Trying to change the topic for her, he asked, "So, what are you doing to keep yourself occupied?"

She sighed heavily, before responding, "That's why I was calling. I can't sit around here for two more days. I need to do something."

"Well, you can fly out to the house show for tomorrow. You won't make tonight's, but you can fly to the next town. The Shield has a meet and greet with kids out at a blood and cancer center tomorrow," he informed her. "You can go with them and manage that, if you want."

"Sounds good," she responded, almost relieved that he had something for her. "I'll book a later flight then and get in sometime tonight."

"Alright, I'll take care of hotel accommodations and have someone pick you up at the airport. Just let me know when your flight will be in." She heard the background noise of him clicking at his computer, as he responded.

"Ok, I will," said pulling out her laptop to pull up flights. "Thank you," she answered with genuine gratitude.

"Don't mention it, Al," he said as they began to wrap up their phone call.

Before they hung up, Allie spoke again, "Oh, and Hunter?"

"Yea?"

"You're still a jackass."

"Yea," she heard the smirk in his voice, along with a small chuckle. "I know." With that they ended the call and Allie scrolled threw flights. After finding one, she shot Hunter a quick text informing him of the arrival time. After receiving a confirmation from him that someone would pick her up, Allie heard a knock at the door.

Opening the door to her hotel room, she was greeted by the hesitant smiles of Mark and Glenn. Opening the door wider, she motioned for them to come in.

"What's up, guys?" She asked, as she closed the door behind them. The three of them moved to sit in the small living area of her suite.

"We just came by to see what you had planned for the day," Mark spoke, he eyes scanning her as if trying to read her current emotional state.

She gave him a small reassuring smile, as she spoke, "Actually, I just got off the phone with Hunter. I think it's best for me to head back out on the road and back to work. Sitting around for the next two days, especially here isn't going to do me any good."

Glenn and Mark glanced at each other, before looking back at Allie. "We're glad you said that, because we were actually going to recommend that. We feel the same way in regards to us, it's just weighing on our minds being here. We were gonna head home, before meeting back up with the crew on Monday," Glenn said as he leaned forward to rest his arms in his denim covered thighs.

"When are you leaving, Rookie?" Mark asked her, placing his arm across the back of the couch.

"I booked it for later this evening," Allie answered looking between them. "I thought maybe we could go out to dinner before my flight." The two men agreed, and the three friends headed to dinner.

After dinner, Mark and Glenn had dropped her at the airport in Alabama. It had been an emotional good-bye after being in such close quarters with them over the last few days. With tight hugs and promises to meet up when the other two returned to the road, they parted ways. A few hours later, Allie's flight had just landed and she was making her way through the airport to meet up with her ride.

Reaching baggage claim, she approached the belt and was leaning over to grab her bag, when a hand shot out in front of her and pulled it off the belt. Turning quickly, she gave a relieved sigh and a small smile at the sight of Joe. Glancing behind him, she saw Colby and Jon, both giving her a small wave.

"Hi boys," she said to all three in a quiet, tired voice. Jon and Colby both stepped forward. Jon taking her carry on and throwing it on his shoulder, while Colby wrapped a friendly arm across her shoulders and steered her towards the parking lot, with Jon and Joe following close behind. None of them spoke as they reached the car, and all four of them settled in for the drive to the hotel.

Allie was sitting in the backseat, her head rested against the window as she gazed outside. Jon's voice, coming from beside her, brought her out of her thoughts, "Hunter said to let you know that the hotel was all booked up tonight, so he hopes you don't mind crashing with us."

Allie turned her tired gaze towards him and stifled a yawn as she responded, "No, that's fine. Sorry to inconvenience you guys."

Joe's voice chimed in from the driver's seat, "It's not an inconvenience. We volunteered when he told us the hotel was booked. We just hoped you wouldn't mind." Allie shook her head, stifling another yawn.

She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her, until she was pressed snugly against Jon's warm body. "Might as well catch some sleep. The hotel's a little bit of a drive." Allie's exhaustion didn't allow her to protest, as she laid her head against Jon's shoulder. She didn't know if it was just her body's exhaustion or not, but she had fallen asleep quickly in Jon's warm, comfortable embrace. For the first time in several days, she didn't dream of sadness and broken hearts. She dreamt of strong, warm arms and crystal blue eyes.

When Allie awoke, she was tucked snugly into a warm comfortable bed. The sun was just starting to shine threw the cracks in the drawn curtains and for the first time in days, she felt rested. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. She saw her suitcases sitting on the floor by the dresser, but noticed a second set laying beside them. She instantly felt a wave a guilt fill her, knowing she had cost one of the boys their bed. Heading towards the door, she opened it quietly, in an attempt to not wake the others.

As soon as she entered the next room, the glorious smell of coffee hit her nose. As she closed her eyes and let out a small moan in joyful pleasure, she heard the soft sound of deep chuckles not to far from her. Opening her eyes quickly, she glanced to the side, where the small kitchenette was, and saw the three men sitting at a small four person table.

"Would you like some coffee, baby girl?" Joe's amused voice sounded around the room. Allie could only nod, blushing slightly at having been caught moaning about the thought of coffee. She made her way further into the room and sat down at the table to join the three men. Joe had already moved to get her coffee and came back set a steamy mug in front of her.

"Thank you," she said, pulling the creamer and sugar, that were sitting on the table, towards her to fix her coffee. After preparing just right, she took several deep swallows of it, before speaking again. "So, who got kicked out of their bed last night?"

The three men looked amongst each other for a moment, almost having a silent conversation with their eyes. "One night on the couch didn't kill me," Jon suddenly spoke, looking down at his coffee cup, before raising it to his lips.

"I could've slept on the couch, Jon. This is your room," Allie insisted. Jon just shot her a look and shook his head, declaring it a dead issue. Allie sighed and continued with her coffee. She suddenly remembered the meet and greet, and looked back up at them. "What time do you have to be at the blood and cancer center?"

"We have to leave in about forty-five minutes," Joe spoke up, standing to refill his cup. "Time for you to finish you coffee and get ready." Allie nodded and quickly finished her coffee, hearing protest from the guys telling her not to rush. She just shrugged and stood to put her mug in the sink, then headed to get ready for the meet and greet.

The boys sat and watched her go, all three feeling as though Allie just wasn't herself. She was usually so spunky, fun, and always joking around. Bill's death had definitely taken it toll on her and they wished and hoped she would bounce back quickly.

Allie was watching the three members of The Shield interact with the children of the blood and cancer center. This had definitely been the distraction that she needed. She smiled watching a little boy slap them all five after being hesitant to approach them at first. As more and more children built up the courage to approach them, Allie felt a small tug on her shirt. Turning and looking down, she met a pair of dazzling green eyes of a tiny little girl with a big smile of her face. Allie smiled back, glancing at who she assumed was this beautiful little girl's dad, before squatting down to her level.

"Hi," she smiled at the girl. The little girl walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her neck, giving her the tightest hug her little arms would allow. Allie felt her heart melt as she returned the hug. A moment later the little girl pulled back to look at her, but remained close.

"You're my favorite," Allie's heart skipped a beat at the girl's words. How could this little girl possibly know her? She's too young. Before she could respond, the girl's father spoke up.

"LeeAnne," he said, trying to get the little girl's attention. When she wouldn't take her eyes off Allie, he spoke to Allie instead, "I'm so sorry. She thinks you're someone else."

"That's ok," Allie smiled at him, before turning back to the girl. "Your name's LeeAnne?"

"Yea, and it's your middle name," whatever doubt that Allie had about this little girl knowing her, vanished with that comment.

Hiding her shock, Allie asked, "Who do you think I am, LeeAnne?" Not responding verbally right away, LeeAnne reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. Handing the paper to her, she realize it was actually a picture. A picture of female wrestler, standing on a turnbuckle in the ring. It was like looking at a picture of ghost. Allie struggled with the reality that at one point in time, she and the woman in the photo were the same person.

The picture had to be 4-5 years old. She was decked out in all her purple and black glory. Black leather, skin tight shorts that laid over black fishnet, covered her legs. Her torso was wrapped in a tight, purple and black camo, leather vest. It was similar to the vests the shield wore now, only more feminine. She wore black and purple kick pads that almost had a leather look to them. Her hair was black with bright streaks of purple running through it and her make-up dark, with her right eye painted with a purple diamond. How LeeAnne was able to tell it was her was a mystery.

"You were my mommy's favorite too," LeeAnne spoke, as Allie looked back at her, "She used to watch you all the time. She said you were different. You were the change that girls needed. Someone we could all look up too. Before my mommy left to live with Jesus, I told her that I wanted to be just like you when I grow up. Know what she said?"

Allie eyes had filled with tears and they began to stream slowly down her face. Unable to respond verbally, she merely shook her head.

"She said that, when I got the chance to meet you, to make sure to tell you that there are people out there that still remember. That people may forget the matches you were in, how many titles you won, and how many Wrestlemanias you main-evented, but no one will ever forget how you made them feel." Allie's breath got caught in her throat as she struggled to keep her composure in front of this beautiful little girl. "How you made her feel. How you make me feel. We need you need you back. Lots of little girls need a superhero."

Allie sniffled back tears before answering, this little girl who was so wise beyond her years and who had lost a lot of her innocence, because life had dealt her a tough hand, "It's been a long time since I was a superhero, sweetie. I don't know if I remember how to be one."

LeeAnne wrapped her arms around Allie's neck and pressed the sides of their faces together, "Yes, you do. You're doing it right now. The way to be a real superhero, is fighting for the good guys, visiting sick kids in the hospital, and taking the time to listen to a little girl who is probably your biggest fans, just to name a couple things."

Out of her peripheral vision, Allie saw three figures standing and watching the scene before them. Turning towards them, Allie was met with the unreadable expressions of Jon, Joe, and Colby. LeeAnne gave the men a bright smile as she stood back from Allie. "You guys all done?" The only response was Joe and Colby nodding slightly, while Jon's eyes continued to bore into her. Standing back up to her full height, Allie wiped her eyes, then took LeeAnne's hand and walked over to the three men. "LeeAnne, have you met The Shield yet?"

LeeAnne shook her head shyly, but still smiling brightly at them. "They're the greatest team ever." After hearing her statement, all three men finally snapped out of their thoughts and focused on the little girl before them. Jon stepped forward, squatting down to her level, much like Allie had.

He smirked at her, cocking his head slightly, and in Dean Ambrose fashion asked her, "Do you believe in The Shield?" LeeAnne didn't hesitate, she nodded her head vigorously, making all three men smile. Jon held his hand out to her and she took it, stepping closer to him. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"LeeAnne," she smiled sweetly at him.

"LeeAnne?" He continued to smile at her, "That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you," she blushed and giggled. "It's Allie's middle name too."

Jon looked up to Allie, giving her another unreadable look. It unnerved her a little to not be able to tell what he or the others were thinking. Jon's gaze remained on her as he answered, "I heard." Allie felt her heart stop and she froze, swallowing harshly. Looking to Joe and Colby, she saw the confirmation in their faces. If they had been standing there long enough to hear that, then they had heard the rest of the conversation too. Allie felt herself begin to tremble slightly, repeating over and over in her head, 'No, no, no'. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not this way. She wasn't ready yet.

She watched LeeAnne lean forward and whisper into Jon's ear. His eyes remained locked on Allie as he listened. A small smile came to his face as she went on. Once she had finished, he turned and began to whisper back to her. As he finished whispering to her, LeeAnne laughed happily and leaped at him, hugging him tightly.

After taking numerous pictures with both The Shield and Allie and collecting autographs, LeeAnne gave Allie one more big hug and skipped happily away with her father. Allie watched her leave, until she couldn't see her anymore. She was then ushered out of the building by The Shield, as they all headed back to the hotel.

Once back in their shared hotel suite, the three men turned to look at her. She swallowed harshly, waiting for one of them to speak. Suddenly Jon snapped out, "You got something you wanna share?"

Allie ran her hand through her hair and sighed heavily again. She could tell the men were confused and a little angry, feeling they had been deceived again. Allie cleared her throat, before speaking as strongly as she could. "I use to be a wrestler for the WWE. I was better known then as, 'The Allie Kat'. I was the Undertaker's protege and Vince McMahon's worst nightmare. I was the original Anti-Diva."

A/N: I'll leave you here :) Reviews please!

I was completely heartbroken at the news of Ultimate Warrior's passing. It just seemed so surreal. He had literally just been on Raw the night before. My prayers are with his family. Those poor little girls :( RIP Warrior


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

The three men just stared at her for several minutes. Shock and disbelief on their faces, as they seemed to be at a complete loss for words. She watched as Colby seemed to slowly try and wrap his head around her revelation, before turning slightly to give Jon a look that she didn't quite understand. Jon's eyes had begun darting around the room, as if trying to digest what he had just been told. Before she could try and decipher what she was seeing, she was pulled out of her thoughts by Joe's hesitant voice.

"H-how is that even possible?" Her gaze turned to meet his. She gave him a confused look, opening her mouth in an attempt to ask him to elaborate, but he cut her off. "You're like one of wrestling's biggest mysteries. No one knew what happened to you. You just disappeared one day. One minute you were there, the next you were gone. People speculated so much about what happened to you. They...".

"I've heard all the rumors," Allie cut in. "I've heard all the stories and speculation, ranging from a house in Ireland to a padded cell to death. I can assure you that none of those are true, even though the house in Ireland at one point or another sounded very appealing."

"Then what the hell happened?" Colby spoke up. "You don't even look the same. I never in a million years would've guessed that you and her are the same person."

Allie smirked slightly, "I guess its the blonde hair and average style opposed to the punk biker with black and purple hair, that makes for such a difficult comparison." She ran a hand through her hair, glancing at Jon, who had remained silent thus far. He still seemed to have a look of disbelief on his face, mixed with that searching look for understanding. "I guess as opposed to being one of wrestling's biggest mysteries, it's more like I'm one of the WWE's best kept secrets. A lot of things contributed to my sudden disappearance from wrestling. The biggest thing, however, was that in my last match at Elimination Chamber, I fractured my kneecap and tore tendons in my right knee."

"Holy shit," Joe said lowering and shaking his head in disbelief, before looking at her again. "If that's what happened, then why didn't they just tell everyone that? Why all the secrecy?"

"-because the injuries weren't an accident," Allie said abruptly and with a hint of hostility, before she could catch herself. Regaining her composure she sighed, "and the office was trying to cover it up. It's what was 'best for business'." When she finished, she saw Colby starting to ask her a question and she was pretty sure she knew what it would be. "Before you ask, it's not something I'm ready to talk about. That part of my past is not something that affects our present. Like I said, there were a lot of factors in my abrupt departure. All that matters is that I'm here now and I'm here for the three of you."

The three men continued to look at her as though they were trying to process what she just said. After several minutes, Joe and Colby seemed to come to terms with it and nodded in agreement. Jon on the other hand, still had a strange look on his face and after a moment, shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair, then turned suddenly and left the hotel room. Allie stared at the closed door in worry for a minute, before making a motion towards the door, but was stopped by Colby. She turned her attention towards him as he spoke, "Let him go, Al. He'll be fine. He just needs some time to process all this. He'll be back."

Allie looked back at the door as if debating whether or not to listen. Figuring Colby and Joe knew him best, though she wanted desperately to go after him, she just nodded as she ran a worried hand through her hair.

Later that night, Jon still hadn't returned and it was getting close to start time for the house show. Joe and Colby had headed to the arena a few hours ago, taking Jon's gear with them. Allie had opted to stay behind to give Jon some breathing room, much to Joe and Colby's chagrin. Allie had told them to text her when Jon arrived, so she knew he had at least arrived to the arena safely. The later it got, the more anxious she became, not having heard from either of them yet. Just as she was about to call Colby again, a text came through from Joe.

'He's here... Finally.'

Allie let out a relieved sigh, before sending a response.

'How is he?'

Joe didn't take long to respond.

'He's fine. He's fighting with Colby about getting a shower and eating before going out there. He's acting like a stubborn toddler, but he's fine.'

'Does that mean he's still pissed?'

Joe didn't respond as quickly as he had been. That made Allie sense that Jon's attitude hadn't eased up much.

'Honestly... It's hard to say. He isn't pissed, so to speak. Just... Disgruntled and stubborn. I think he was looking for you and seemed to get a little more disgruntled when he realized you weren't here. Don't worry about him, baby girl. He'll get over it. Colby finally got him to go take a shower, though.'

Allie puffed out a frustrated breath. Why was Jon such a hard man to read? Sighing she sent Joe a closing text, not wanting to distract him from his show preparations.

'Alright, I guess we can worry about it later. As long as he's there and ready for the show. I don't want to hold you up any longer. Have a good show. I'll see you guys when you get back.'

After receiving a text back from Joe, thanking her and telling her they'd see her in a little while, Allie set to doing things to keep herself busy until they returned. She buried herself in work for a while, then started surfing the web, catching up on all the latest dirt sheet gossip. She had to laugh at some of the articles. Wrestling fans were the greatest fans in the world, but there were times that they would come up with the craziest things.

A while later, she heard voices and shuffling outside the door, before it was suddenly thrown open and Joe and Colby charged into the room.

"Is he here?" Joe asked Allie with an angry tone. Allie just looked at him confused and figured he must be talking about Jon. She shook her head slowly, glancing back and forth between the two men, who both seemed even angry with her confirmation that Jon wasn't there. "I swear I'm gonna beat his ass when I find him."

"What's going on?" Allie spoke, as she stood up to walk towards them.

Colby let out an exasperated sigh, before speaking, "We waited for almost an hour after the show, trying to find out where he disappeared to. After our segment, he changed back into his street clothes and said he was gonna head to catering. When we got there he wasn't there. When we finally found someone who had seen him, they said he left right after our segment."

Allie was instantly worried, "Do you think he's ok? Should we go look for him?"

Joe threw his bag down by the couch, before plopping down to sit. "Won't do any good. He's probably out getting wasted. He'll be back eventually." Joe's answer did nothing to convince her though. She was worried and now stressed that something would happen to Jon. Grabbing her cigarettes off the counter in the small kitchenette, she started towards the door. "Where are you going?" Allie stopped and turned back to them, simply raising her hand that held the cigarettes, then turned back to the door and headed for the lobby.

Once outside she quickly lit up a cigarette and didn't take long to smoke it down, as frustrated and worried thoughts filled her head. Why did Jon have such a problem with who she was? She didn't expect the conversation to go perfectly, but she had definitely not expected silence from the most outspoken member of the trio. She had been prepared for yelling and arguing, but silence? She still didn't know what to think. She didn't know Jon well enough to know where his head was at, but judging from Joe and Colby's reactions, he wasn't making it easy for them to read him either.

Throwing her finished cigarette to the ground, she then started to pull the pack out of her pocket to retrieve another one, when a door across the street slammed open. She snapped her head up and watched as a man was thrown out of what appeared to be a bar, followed by three other men. The first man staggered in an attempt to keep his footing, obviously drunk, before turning towards the other three and yelling profanities. Upon closer inspection, Allie felt her anger flare, at the realization of who she was looking at.

She watched as one of the three men grabbed the first man by the jacket and raising his fist, before bringing his fist down and connecting with the man's jaw. Letting out an angry growl, Allie stormed across the street at a full charge and not stopping until she had tackled the offender to the ground. She was able to land a solid punch across his jaw, before being thrown backwards by two sets of hands. She turned around in time to watch the other two men lift the third to his feet. He sneered at her as he wiped at the stream of blood running down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

He spit blood on the ground before speaking, "How sweet. Coming to the rescue of one of your new boyfriends, slut?" Allie glared into the blue eyes barring down on her. "Tell him maybe he shouldn't pick fights he can't win."

"Fuck you, Cena," Allie snarled out, going to lunge at him again, but was shoved backwards by the hands of the other two men, Orton and Lesnar. She felt something rush by her and realized that it was the other man, Cena had punch. Reaching out, she grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him backwards into her. She felt him struggle trying to break away, but she didn't let go. "Cool it, Jon!"

"Yea, listen to your whore, Good," Cena fired at him. "This is a fight you want no part of. Just ask your little bitch what happens when you fuck with us." Allie simply glared at him, then began pulling Jon across the street. She heard the taunting calls of the other three men and chose to ignore them as she struggled to keep Jon from breaking out of her hold.

Once she had him across the street, she pushed him towards the hotel. Before they made it to the doors, Jon spun around and glared at her. "I don't know about you, but where I come from we don't tuck tail and leave a fight!" he slurred at her, the booze seeping off him.

"Yea," Allie snapped back, "well where I come from, we pick our battles. Especially when it 3 on 2 and one of the 2 is so fucking wasted he doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground. It would've been more along the lines of 3 on 1, because you were all of useless."

Jon stepped up to her, getting in her face, "Believe me, princess. I can hold my own. I sure as fuck, don't need a washed up, gimp of a former female wrestler to fight my battles."

Allie swallowed down the sting of his words, before snarling back, "Oh yea! You were doing a great job laying flat on your back after one punch." Jon growled, but before he could respond, Allie spoke again. "Are you trying to fuck up your career before it even begins? Leaving a show early to go drinking, then getting into a drunken bar fight with three of the biggest names in this business? Are you completely out of your mind? I thought you were better than that." Allie to a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Look, something you need to remember, Jon, is that your decisions right now affect more than just you. They affect Joe and Colby too. You have a great thing going, but it can all be quickly taken away for making a stupid decision like that. I can only protect you to a certain extent."

"I don't need your protection," Jon snapped, before storming passed her into the hotel. She followed after him, barely making it inside the elevator, before he closed it. They both remained silent and once they reached their floor, Jon stormed down the hall towards their room.

Pulling the key card out of his pocket, he fumbled it a couple times trying to unlock the door. On his fourth attempt, the green light lit up and her threw the door open and stormed inside, startling both Joe and Colby who were currently sitting on the couch watching a movie. Without uttering a word or sparing a glance in their direction, Jon stomped into his room and slammed the door.

Joe and Colby sat stunned, blinking at the closed door a few times, before turning to look at Allie for answers. She plopped down in a chair nearby, and ran both hands over her face. "Guess I'll be sleeping in my jeans tonight," she said, just before the door to Jon's room swung open and her bags came hurling out and landed on the floor by the kitchenette. "Oh my God! You are such a fucking toddler!"

Before the door could slam shut again, Jon came storming out, he was now shirtless. She watched as he stomped up to her, while yelling, "Oh, I'm a toddler?! At least I'm not some fucking diva that walks around like her shit don't stink!"

"Diva?!" Allie snapped back in disbelief. "You're calling me a diva?! I'm not the one stomping around throwing a tantrum like a fucking two year old. I'm not the one out getting drunk in bars and picking fights with three former World Champions, like your freaking immortal and no one can touch you! I'm not the one who chose to air dirty laundry out in front of the hotel! But I'm the diva?! Get the fuck over yourself, Good!"

"No, you're just the one with all the secrets! You've been lying to us from the start and we always seem to find out the truth in some fucked up way, other than you just growing a set and telling us yourself! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?! How many times are you going to make us look like asses in front of people?!" Jon answered, his anger growing with every word he spoke.

"I didn't intentionally make you look like asses!" She argued back. "My past is fucked up and it's not easy for me to talk about! There are things about me and my past that you don't need to know! I'm sorry it took those situations happening for you to find out what you have, but it was never my intention to hurt or embarrass anyone!"

"A lot of people have a fucked up past, Allie! You aren't the only one! I don't expect to know everything about you, but I can't work with someone I can't trust!" Jon stated bluntly, getting even closer to her, his voice finally lowering. "I've been screwed over too many times in my life, that trust is a big deal to me. It's part of being a team. This team will only work if we trust each other."

Allie looked at him for a moment taking in his words. It felt like cold water had been thrown on her, her temper quickly extinguished and replaced with guilt. He wasn't wrong. "You're right." She sighed, as she ran her hands through her hair and paced away from him for a moment, before turning back and looking between the three men in the room.

"You're right, Jon. I'm so sorry. I haven't been fair to the three of you at all. Trust is a big issue for me too and while I expected it from you, I haven't done a very good job of reciprocating it." She could kick herself for not realizing it sooner. How unfair she was being to them. "I promise, you can trust me and I'll do what I have to, to prove that to you. I'll be as honest as I can about my past, but there are things that aren't necessary for you to know. I need you to respect that and understand when I'm ready to tell you those things I will." Through his drunken stupor, Allie could see the anger slowly dying in him. He gave her a curt nod, before disappearing into his room again, closing the door less harshly this time.

She turned to Joe and Colby, both of them looking perplexed about what they had just witnessed. Before they could speak, Allie moved towards them, "Its been a long night and I think we could all use some sleep. Why don't you guys just head to bed and we can all talk in the morning."  
The two men nodded, deciding not to push the issue and knowing she wouldn't let one of them take the couch instead of her. They stood and both went to their separate rooms, softly closing the doors.

Allie walked over to her bags, that still laid by the kitchenette and pick them up, moving them to the living room area. Digging out a change of clothes to sleep in, she quickly changed into a pair of black cotton shorts, a black tank and a pair of socks, then got comfortable on the couch. With the stress and frustration of the day, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

She was awoken the next morning, by a light clunk sound on the table next to her and the wonderful smell of coffee. Opening her eyes slowly, and blinking a few times to gain her focus, she was greeted by the sober face of Jon. He was perched on the coffee table, leaning forward with his arms rested on his thighs and his hands clasped together loosely. For a moment, they just looked at each other, as if trying to gauge the other's mood after last night.

Jon was the first to break eye contact, reaching beside him. Turning back towards her, he handed her a coffee mug and a soft, "Good morning." Allie sat up slowly, giving him a small, hesitant smile, taking the offered coffee.

"Good morning," she said just as softly as he had, before closing her eyes and taking a sip of the heavenly concoction. She sigh in bliss as the warm liquid slid down her throat. She brought her eyes back up to his, "Thank you."

Jon nodded as he scratched the back of his neck, hesitating, before speaking again. "Look, about last night... I'm sorry for the way I acted and for a lot of what I said."

"Don't apologize," Allie spoke up. "You were right."

"Maybe about the trust thing, but a lot of what I said to you was out of line and was the alcohol talking," Jon said, looking down and picking at some invisible lint on his gym shorts. "For that, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," she gave him another small smile. "Can you do me a favor though?" Jon returned his gaze to her's, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Can you just come talk to me the next time there's an issue, instead of the silent treatment, going on a drunken binge and picking fights with the biggest meat heads in the business?"

Jon smirked at her, before nodding, "Deal. As long as you promise me that next time we need to know something, you tell us straight out, instead of us finding out in some kind of second hand way."

Allie gave him a slightly bigger smile, before nodding, "Deal."

A few minutes later, they were joined by Joe and Colby, who came out of their rooms looking like they were ready to hit the dirt at the smallest sign of fire-fight from the other two. Seeing that they seemed to be, at least for the moment, in a cease fire. The four of them, sat down and discussed the days plans. The three men would be headed to the gym before to terribly long and Allie had agreed to meet up with them there.  
After finishing up their coffee, the boys left for the gym and Allie headed into the bathroom to get ready.

As she was ready to walk out the door, her phone went off, alerting her to a new text. Glancing down at it, she saw it was from Stephanie. She opened the message as she pulled the door shut behind her and began walking down the corridor.

'Hey! Sorry for the short notice, but Dad, Hunter, and I need you down in the hotel restaurant for a meeting. We're here already. Come down when you're ready.'

Allie grimaced at the thought, knowing that if it involved Vince and Hunter, it had to do with business. Not to thrilled with the idea, she sent a quick response to Steph, letting her know she was on her way. She then made her way to the elevator, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Allie came bounding into the gym, making a beeline for her boys. Jon was doing bench presses, Joe spotting him, with Colby standing next to him, waiting on his turn. Jon had just finished his set, putting the bar back. Before he could sit up, Allie pounced, straddling his legs and sitting on his thighs, startling all three men.

"So a funny thing happened on my way to the gym," she beamed, glancing between them. Colby and Joe smiled at her, while Jon still sat stunned that the blonde was currently sitting in his lap.

"Must have been some pretty good news," Joe chuckled, looking towards Jon, earning himself a glare from the blonde man. Before they both directed their attention back to the gorgeous blonde in his lap.

"Do you know who the best manager in the world is? We're talking miracle worker here boys," she teased, smiling brightly. "Go ahead, tell me."

"What's this have to do with Heyman?" Jon smirked devilishly at her, heckling her.

She looked down at him, resisting the urge to bite her lip at his gorgeous smirk. Instead, she poked him in the chest, giving him a look of disbelief, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Well in that case, allow me to repeat myself. Wha-" Jon was abruptly cut off by her hand slapping over his mouth.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" she asked him, pointedly. He smirked under her hand and nodded. She leaned down so that her face was only an inch or so away from his, "Then I suggest you shut... up." Sitting back up, she looked at the other two, who were fighting off laughter. "You two can shut up, too."

Colby shared a small chuckle with Joe, before speaking, "So what's going on, Al?"

"Ok," she said, returning her focus to the topic at hand, "I was on my way here when I got a text from Stephanie, to meet her, Hunter, and Vince in the hotel restaurant for an emergency meeting." All three were now listening to her intently. "I get there and ask what the deal was, and they tell me it's in regards to the boards request to have me join you guys on screen. I started to fight with them about it all over again, until a thought popped into my head." As her story progressed, her voice grew more and more excited, looking between the three men.

"I told them I would do it," shock and excitement, which kind of surprised her, appeared on their faces, "Under one condition, and this is the exciting part."

"More exciting than you formally joining the shield?" Colby asked, in disbelief.

"Oh yea," She answered, "My condition was that they had to do something for my boys. A specific something that involves the showcase of the immortals." Jon sat up suddenly, nearly making her topple off his lap, but he grabbed her hips steadying her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They made eye contact. Their faces only inches apart.

"You got us into Wrestlemania?" Jon whispered, voice slightly shaken in shock.

Their eyes remained locked on each other as she responded, "Not just got you in. You're main eventing, in a six man tag team match against Randy Orton, Sheamus, and Big Show. Bonus... You're slotted to win." She smiled brightly, watching Jon's eyes display every emotion he was feeling.

Before Jon could put a sentence together, she was tugged off his lap and spun around in a circle in the room. A yell of enthusiasm erupted from behind her, that she recognized as Colby, making her laugh and duplicate the yell. Her feet had barely touch the ground, before Joe scooped her up into a huge bear hug, jostling her around excitedly.

After Joe set her down, she turned around and was met with Jon's intense, gorgeous gaze. He stepped up to her and wrapped her tightly in his arms, their gaze still locked.

"Heyman can't hold a candle to you," Jon whispered, softly to her. She blushed lightly and smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she whispered back, before she was pulled into a tight hug by Jon. One she gladly returned. "Are you happy?" She said so only Jon could hear.

"I can't even put into words how this makes me feel," Jon spoke into her ear gently. After they pulled back from the hug, they turned and continued the celebration with the other two.

As Allie watched their happiness, she couldn't help but think about her's and Jon's friendship and how up and down it seemed to be. One moment they would be like this, friendly and content with each other. Then the next, they would be bickering and tormenting each other like they couldn't stand the others presence. She preferred the former, but Jon seemed, on most occasions, to prefer the later. She couldn't understand it. She only hoped, that as time went on, that all three of them would grow to trust her and that she could finally break down her walls enough to let them in.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! It's really heartwarming to see how much you all are enjoying this story :) please keep those reviews coming!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

_This is a story that I've never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro_

"Have you told them yet?"

"It's not exactly something that's easily brought up in conversation," Allie sighed heavily into the phone. That wasn't really true. She had been given multiple opportunities to tell them, but she just couldn't bring herself to break down that wall. She had protected herself for so long, that now it was a struggle to even face the reality that she ultimately wanted to tell them. That scared her.

She had never wanted to tell anyone before. Yes, people knew, but only very few and that was because she had been practically forced into it or had let it slip during a drunken binge. But the boys? They were different. She felt she owed it to them for some reason. Even though it wasn't a crucial element to their working relationship, it still felt like she was hiding something from them. And in truth, she was. She was hiding a part of herself.

"Do you ever plan on telling them, Al?"

"I want to, Sami," she responded, her voice filled with worry and hesitation. "I just don't know what they'll think of me after."

"Hey," Sami said, almost snapping at her, "how many times do I have to tell you that none of that was your fault?"

"Trusting the wrong people and letting my guard down was my fault," she huffed out. "And falling in love... Yea that was definitely my fault."

"How the hell were you suppose to know-," Sami stopped, cutting himself off before his frustration got the better of him. He sighed before continuing, his voice calmer, "Look, Al. You really should tell them. They know so much already and they haven't abandoned you. I think you need to give them a little bit more credit. I know these guys. I know them like I know you. They're good guys and you should give them a chance to prove that."

"I know your right."

"If things with those two assholes are getting worse then I think they should know." Sami was always her voice of reason. He didn't sugar coat and had no problem telling her when she was being an idiot. "If you can't tell all of them at the same time, maybe try telling one at a time."

Allie paused a moment before continuing. She had been thinking about telling one in particular, mostly due to his constant unintentional involvement. "I've been thinking about telling Jon. He always seems to be the one caught in the middle. I feel like he deserves to know, mostly for that reason."

"Then talk to him, Al," Sami encouraged. "He comes off as a hard ass and a dick, but Jon's a pretty good listener and an understanding guy. And, it seems like he's becoming pretty protective of you from what I've heard."

Over the last couple weeks leading up to Wrestlemania, Jon and Allie seemed to have constant run-ins with Cena and Orton. He always stayed close to her and had no problem standing up for her, even though the two of them still seemed to constantly be at each other's throats. The fights with Randy and John hadn't been as physical, but their constant belittling and badgering had been more and more hurtful. Jon, on more than one occasion had walked away from the situations with a busted lip or a black eye after losing his cool. He at least deserved to know why he was defending her.

"I'll try."

_All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken, and bruised_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies; you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, 'I've got scars  
That I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know_

"Stop stressing, Jon," she said, sitting on the turnbuckle behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back against her, "You're tense as hell. It's just like any other match," she gripped his chin in her palm and turned his head towards her, placing a gentle kiss to his temple, "Remember, ice cold. You'll do great, just like you always do." It was the day of Wrestlemania and the butterflies had finally started to set in for Jon. He never got nervous anymore, but this was different. This is the night every wrestler hopes to someday live and he couldn't believe it was real. His dreams were coming true and a lot of that had to do with the woman he was currently leaning into. They had come out to the ring to take it all in before the stadium was filled with the screams and excitement of the WWE Universe.

"Why do you have so much faith in us? In me?" He said turning to face her, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. Their bodies still close together, with her hands resting on his shoulders and his resting on the ropes on either side of her thighs. "No one has ever believed in me, or had as much faith in me, as you do. Why is that?"

"I hand picked all three of you. Why wouldn't I have faith in you?" She smiled at him. "I thought you would've understood after I got you guys this slot at Wrestlemania, that you three are a rare breed. I have never seen anyone with your athleticism and drive, that also had a pure love and passion for this business... except Colby and Joe." She moved her arms up around his neck and pulled him closer. "I picked you three for that reason. I may have come up with the outline for this whole concept; the gimmick, the clothes, the name, and the wrestlers, but you three made it what it is. I gave you the materials and you ran with it. There is no one else out there that could have made this as successful as you three have. And it hasn't gone to your heads. You're still as humble and appreciative of this opportunity as you were the day I sent talent relations to sign you."

Jon smirked at her for a second, before speaking again, "I don't get it. I- I guess I don't get you," he chuckled, making her smile, "I've been a complete ass to you and you treat me just like everyone else. I've never met anyone who's as forgiving as you. How are you able to just forgive and forget what people do to you?"

She chuckled at him, "I wouldn't go so far as to say, I forgive and forget easily. That's easy to tell from the way I respond sometimes. You haven't been a complete ass, Jon. You've had your white knight moments as well. I haven't been a saint during our time together thus far. I'm not very even tempered. I get angry and I hold grudges, but for some reason..." She trailed off, looking down and shaking her head, as if brushing off the rest of her statement.

"But for some reason, what?" Jon pressed, wanting to hear what she was going to say. He moved his right hand to her thigh that was sitting right next to it, giving it a gentle squeeze. She sighed heavily, as if trying to summon the courage. She returned her sapphire orbs to his oceanic ones, a rare, small encouraging smile on his lips.

"No matter how hard I try, or how much I may want to," she began, but was unable to maintain eye contact, dropping her gaze again, before finishing, "I just... I can't seem to stay mad at you."

"I guess that's what I don't get. You don't stay pissed at me," Jon smirked, squeezing her thighs lightly, "but you're unwilling to forgive Cena and Orton for whatever bullshit they put you through and you've known them longer. Why?"

"Because those two..." She huffed annoyed, "they have... they are... Uuuugggh," Jon tried to stifle a laugh. She was so cute when she got frustrated. "They piss me off. I've had enough of their bullshit to last me a lifetime. They are beyond forgiveness. They lost their chance to be what I hoped they would be."

"What did you hope they would be?" Jon looked at her confused. Had she loved them in some way? Allie raised her blue eyes to meet his. He could see the tears forming in her eyes, deepening his worry. He slide his arms around her waist and she rested her hands on his biceps.

"'Sometimes people put up walls, not to keep others out, but to see who is strong enough to break them down'." Allie sniffled lightly, as a tear slid down her cheek. Jon leaned forward and kissed her cheek and catching the tear.

"They weren't strong enough to break them down?" Jon whispered against her cheek. Allie shook her head gently.

"They're the reason the walls were put up in the first place. And no one has ever been strong enough to break them down," she whispered back at him.

"What did they do to you, Allie?" Jon looked at her with worried eyes.

"They... They pretended to be in love with me."

_There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once; I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

Allie was now sitting on the mat, up against the turnbuckle with Jon right beside her. Their legs were somewhat intertwined as she leaned against him, while he softly massaged her right hand in between the fingers of both of his. He sat quietly and patiently, waiting for her to begin her story. He really didn't know what to expect, but it certainly hadn't been what she slowly told him.

"We were all good friends. At least I thought we were anyway. I was the first diva since Chyna that was allowed to step into the ring with the boys. And I was good. I don't say that to be cocky and arrogant, but I was. I was trained well and only trained with men. I learned to take rough bumps, because they weren't going to go easy on me and they sure as hell wouldn't let me be a mediocre athlete. I gave as much as I received. I was better than a lot of the guys and I was mostly hated because of it." Jon agreed quietly. He remembered watching her on tv. She had been incredible and was easily better than a lot of the male talent. He sat and listened, not wanting to interrupt her while she had gained the courage to finally reveal her secrets.

"I had been working a lot with John and Randy and we seemed to form a pretty close friendship. Then feelings started to get involved." She sighed heavily, almost painfully, before continuing. "They both told me they had feelings for me, but I couldn't choose between them at the time. So, I spent time with both of them, which they both knew about. I wanted time to figure out who I wanted to be with. I didn't want to make the wrong decision. After a couple months I thought I had a strong connection with both, but my heart seemed to steer me towards John." She thought she felt Jon's body tense slightly beside her, but he continued to say nothing as he continued the movement of his fingers across her hand.

"During that time, the three of us had been working a rivalry on screen. Randy was champion and John and I both wanted to be. The rivalry was going over really well with the crowd and it gave us all a really big push, but the crowd and the company seemed to be pushing for me more. On screen we were bitter, fierce enemies, but backstage I was growing closer and closer to both of them, while falling in love with John." The force of his fingers seemed to deepen slightly as she spoke, but she chose to ignore it as she leaned further into him, seeking comfort as her story darkened.

"The night of our big match at the Elimination Chamber, I had made the decision to tell them I had chosen John. I couldn't continue to string Randy along, while I knew that I wanted John. I didn't tell them my plan, because I didn't want it to affect our match. Earlier in the night, they each had pulled me aside separately and told me that they had fallen in love with me and that they needed me to make a decision soon. I only confirmed that I would and that I was sorry for making them both wait for so long, but I just wanted to make the right choice. Hearing Randy tell me he loved me actually made me hurt for him, because I would be breaking his heart. I felt like the worst person in the world." Sensing her tension, Jon continued to hold her hand in his right, while he wrapped his left arm around her and slowly ran his fingers up and down the length of her arm. Her head now rested right below his chin, her ear rested against his chest, listening to the steady sound of his heart beat.

"The match was going great and the crowd was loving it. We were in a no DQ match and I was set up to win. My excitement had caused an adrenaline rush that I used in order to have one of the greatest matches of my life. Then, everything change with an overly aggressive clothesline over the top rope from John." That time, she did feel tension in his body, as he anticipated what was about to happen. He remembered the match. He remembered what had happened next. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed harshly. He knew this wouldn't be easy to hear.

"Randy had met me outside the ring and ripped the padding off the barricade. He picked me up and threw me hard into it. It hurt, but I just kind of thought the adrenaline from the match caused him to get carried away. I was wrong. John came outside the ring and picked me up by my hair and threw me into the stairs, before they both threw me back into the ring. I was surrounded by kendo sticks, chairs, tables, ladders, a sledge hammer, and a lot of things I can't even remember. I was in a daze and struggled to stand up. When I finally got to my feet, I was immediately knocked back down by a hard blow to the back of my head with a chair. I remember clutching the back of my head as I heard them both taunting from beside me._ 'Did you really think we cared about you?' 'You're nothing. You really thought you were in our league?' 'You're a fucking slut and no one could ever love you.' 'Women don't belong in our division. There's no fucking way we'd let a woman have a man's title.' 'We've had you from the beginning. We never wanted you.' 'Stupid bitch. You belong in the women's division.' 'Now you're going to see what it really means to be in a man's world.'_" Allie's voice had changed as she spoke about the hurtful words. Sadness and tears filled her voice and Jon pulled her closer to comfort her as his body filled with rage.

"They had jumped script during the biggest match of my career to 'teach me a lesson'. I was put through three tables, the announcers table, beaten with chairs, punched, kicked, thrown into uncovered turnbuckles and anything else they could find. I blacked out at one point, while they continued to brutalize me. I remember waking up to the murmurs of the crowd, trying to get my bearings, when I realized I was laying on the base of the stairs."

"I could hear officials and producers screaming at them to stop. They had brought the stairs in the ring and laid me on top. I couldn't move my body. I thought my entire body had given out, only to realize later that Randy had been laying across me to hold me down. I looked above me and saw John standing with both of his arms drawn up over his head. Then, with this look of utter disgust on his face and spewing out,_ 'We love you, baby_', he swung his arms down and crushed my knee with a sledge hammer. All I remember was hearing this loud, pain-filled, heartbroken scream, before I blacked out again. Mark told me later, that the scream had been my own."

"I woke up two days later, with a torn shoulder, a broken wrist, a busted eye socket, broken and bruised ribs, stitches in my head, a broken and torn knee, and worst of all a broken heart. I remember Mark sitting next to me when I woke up. He couldn't even speak. He was so pissed off and emotionally destroyed. He felt so helpless, just watching what happened to me and being unable to stop it. He, Glenn and a few others had been physically restrained by other wrestlers, who shared John and Randy's opinion, from going out to help me."

"When he told me the repercussions for what they had done to me, I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. They had been given a slap on the hand. Fined. They had fined them each $75,000, for jumping script. It was covered up. They played it off as scripted. That Jon and Randy had joined forces to eliminate a common enemy in me. It didn't matter who had the title as long as it wasn't me. Behind the scenes, everyone was told that I had wanted some time off and that was how they had decided to write me out. When Mark demanded an explanation, they said they had lost one big player in me and they couldn't afford to lose two more." Allie could feel Jon's body literally shaking with rage, but he still refused to speak. He didn't know what he would lash out with and couldn't bring himself to chance scaring her.

"These two men, that I had grown to care so much for, one I had grown to love, destroyed me in every way possible. I had been broken. Physically, emotionally, and mentally broken. They had pretended to love me in order to manipulate and destroy me, because they didn't believe a woman belonged in a man's world. I had been tricked into believing them and suffered deeply for my naïveté. So, I disappeared. It took two years, for the physical damage to heal and for me to be able to step back into a ring."

"I had tried the Indies for a very brief time, before I realized I couldn't handle it emotionally and mentally yet. I had been more damaged than I thought." Her thoughts of the Indies brought back the memory of the photo LeeAnne had shown her. The little girl and her words bounced around in Allie's head for a moment. 'No one will ever forget how you made them feel.' Jon slowly and carefully removed himself from his entanglement with her, before slipping out of the ring. Allie's heart clenched and she began to cry silently, when Jon left the ring. He was leaving. She sat up, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, as she cried into them.

She was startled when she heard loud bangs and crashes mixed with gruff, angry expletives. She raised her head and through blurry eyes, watched as Jon kicked and punched the ring stairs repeatedly. He was like a wild man, as he screamed and cursed to such an extreme that Allie couldn't understand him. After what seemed like an eternity of rage-filled aggression, Jon's kicks became less, the punches became double fisted pounds, and the swearing became angry grumbles, as his hostility wore down. Running both hands through his hair, Jon turning around and met the teary, sapphire gaze that watched him. Sighing heavily, Jon slowly climbed back into the ring and kneeled in front of her drawn up legs.

Jon leaned his forehead softly against her's, getting her to meet his eyes again. "I swear to you the first chance I get _they_ _will_ know what it's like to truly suffer. I can understand your hesitance with telling people about the trauma you've been through. I'm sorry you had to suffer for so long. Joe and Colby will want to know. We can tell them together if you want." He watched as she slowly nodded, keeping her head against his. He then wrapped his left arm snugly around her, bringing her towards him and pressing their bodies against each other, while his right hand moved to the back of her neck, threading his fingers in her hair. He gave her a small genuine smile and murmured softly to her, "You said that no one has ever been strong enough to break down your walls." Allie sniffled, but nodded her head slightly, keeping her eyes locked on his. Licking his lips, he whispered softly to her, "I am."

_Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again_

A/N: Ok, so this chapter was more difficult to write than I thought it would be. Please let me know what you think! Hope you guys enjoyed it and that it was worth the write.

Song: Demi Lovato 'Warrior'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

"Joe!"

...

"Son of a-... Joe!" Feet scuffling echoed down the corridor of the arena. Harsh grunting and growling mixed with desperate calls. From the opposite end of the hallway it would almost look like the two figures were grappling, and in a way they were. The smaller of the two was fighting hard against the large in an attempt to hold him back. The larger fought hard to move around the smaller figure in order to pursue his mission of total destruction... Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to tell Joe and Colby before their match at Mania.

Allie and Jon had fully intended to wait until later that night to talk with them. However, when the two had returned to the locker room, Allie's eyes still puffy and blood shot and Jon still a raging ball of aggression, they had really no choice but to answer the concerned and questioning looks of Joe and Colby. When they finished telling her story, the room was silent. After a few minutes a deep growl rumbled from Joe's chest before he heaved himself up and made a break for the door.

Allie dashed after him, catching him just outside the door. Which is where they both stood now struggling with each other. "Let me go, Allie. I'm gonna rip them apart! I swear to God Orton won't make it to the ring tonight!"

"Joe you can't! If he can't wrestle, you guys can't either! Don't do this to the team," Allie fought, keeping herself wrapped around his waist, trying to force him back. She looked up then and she saw a fuming Colby starting towards them. Allie gulped as she saw him move to walk past them and she reached her left arm out, grabbing a firm hold of his wrist. She was now fighting to hold both men back, caught in between them, pushing one, while pulling the other.

As she struggled against them, she heard a snorted laugh behind Joe and looked up to see Jon, leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face, watching the scene before him. She gave him a pleading look as she felt her grip on Colby slipping.  
Relenting, Jon straightened up and moved towards them. Stepping up behind Colby, he wrapped his arms around his waist and hauled him back, lifting his feet off the floor. Jon struggled to walk backwards towards the locker room with a kicking and flailing Colby.

"Oh, yea, sure! Take the smaller one, Asshole!" Allie grumbled at Jon, refocusing her all her efforts into pushing Joe backwards. Jon smirked at her again, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly at her from over Colby's shoulder. Allie growled loudly, before addressing Joe again, "Joe, please don't make me have to kick your ass!"

"I'm gonna beat them both to a bloody pulp!" Joe lashed out, trying another attempt at more force. When Allie felt them both shift forward, she had to think quickly and did the only thing she could think to bring this Samoan freight train to a halt. Releasing her grip on Joe's midsection, she spun quickly and kicked him out at the knees, bringing him crashing down to the floor beside her. Before he could get a hold of his bearings and stand up again, Allie pushed him onto his stomach. She pinned his left arm between her legs and laid across his back, putting him into a sleeper hold.

Joe growled out in frustration, unsuccessfully, trying to break the hold. Allie tightened her grip slightly, trying to get his attention to focus on what she was saying. "Big man, settle your ass down! Beating their asses tonight isn't going to benefit anyone! Especially you, when two matches have to be cancelled because you incapacitated two main-eventers." She felt him still tensing and struggling against her, "Don't cost The Shield your Wrestlemania moment!"

Just then a voice sounded from above them. "Dude! She's got you in The Kat's Eye!" Joe and Allie were then met with the excited face of Jon, as he laid down flat on the floor in front of Joe, eyeing the submission, trying to analyze it. "How does it feel?!" Jon dodge Joe's right arm as it came swinging towards him in an attempt to slap at him with a angry growl. "This is so cool! I've never seen it in person before!" Jon said as he dodged another swat.

Allie cleared her throat, trying not to laugh at Jon's enthusiasm at Joe misfortune, "Jon? Where's Colby?"

"I locked him in the bathroom," Jon said distractedly, keeping his gaze on the submission. "Is his shoulder twisted?" Jon asked as he poked at Joe's restrained arm, earning a another angry growl from Joe, this one with a hint of pain mixed in. "What do you think will fall asleep first? His head or his arm?"

"Jon," Allie said in a warning tone, while trying to hide a smile. "You're poking at a cage lion right now. Eventually, I'll have to let him go."

"No! Wait! Don't let go, yet," Jon said scrambling to his feet and scurrying towards the locker room. "I want a picture of this!" He came back a few seconds later with his phone in hand and began snapping several photos.

"Joe?" Allie heard him grumble in response, but took it as a sign that he was listening. Jon continued to snap photos, moving around them to get different angles. "If I let you go, do you promise to keep a cool head and not to go looking for Cena and Orton?" Joe growled angrily at the mention of their names. "Joe," Allie said in a warning tone. "Come on, buddy. Just keep it calm tonight, please? For me?" She felt his body heave in a heavy sigh, then felt the tension begin to leave his body.

"Ok," Joe huffed out, then tapped his free hand against her arms in a sign to release him. She slowly untangled them, and they both made it to their feet. Joe turned to her and gave her a small sad smile, before pulling her into a tight hug, which she happily returned. After a few moments, they released the hug and Joe brushed off his clothes, ridding himself of any dust or dirt from the floor.

Then he suddenly turned towards Jon, gaining the other man's attention, pushing his right hand that was formed into a fist, into his left hand. Allie laughed as she watched Jon turn quickly and begin sprinting down the hallway, Joe hot on his heels, yelling after him. Shaking her head at her goofy adolescents, she moved into the locker room to deal with the third one.

As soon as she walked into the room, she could hear Colby beating on the door of the bathroom, while cussing his little heart out at the absent Jon. She smiled, making her way to the bathroom door and suddenly jerking it open, causing Colby to spill out into the room and landing on the floor with a hard thump. He quickly scrambled up to his feet and spun himself in the direction of the door, but before he could make it far, he was stopped by the authoritative voice of Allie, "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Joe. Don't let this ruin your night." Colby turned back towards her, watching as she leaned herself against a nearby wall and folding her arms across her chest. "Beating the hell out of those two isn't worth losing a Wrestlemania moment over, Colby."

Colby huffed frustratedly, "It seems worth it to me." Allie sighed and straightened up, then moved to Colby. She slid both arms around his waist and hugged him tightly while resting her head against his right shoulder. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, returning the tight embrace. He sighed, his tense body relaxing after a few moments. "I'm so for what they did to you, Al. I remember the match. It never did sit right with me. Something seemed so wrong about it."

"I appreciate you guys wanting to defend me, but can it please wait until after tonight?" Allie pleaded. "The three of you have worked too hard to throw it away now. Don't let them take your moment from you, like they stole mine from me. I'd never be able to forgive myself."

Colby let out another huff, but relented, "Alright. I'll keep it together for you, but we will get our hands on them." Just then, the door to the locker room was thrown open and Jon barreled towards them with a huge grin.

"Dude! You missed it!" He exclaimed, waving his phone in Colby's direction. "She had him in The Kat's Eye! He was screaming like a little bitch!"

"I was not!" Joe's voice erupted from the doorway as he marched in. Jon quickly tossed his phone to Colby, as Joe came charging towards him. While Jon and Joe played duck and dodge around the room, Colby looked through the pics, a smile spreading across his face.

"Ah man, I missed it!" Colby laughed, "You lucky bastard! You gotta teach me that submission, Al!"

Allie smirked, shrugging, "Sure, Colbs." Before Colby could react, Allie had swept his feet out from under him and rolled him to his stomach, applying the submission on him. Colby let out a not so masculine screech, startled by her sudden movement. While he frantically waved his free arm around, Allie glanced over at the other two and saw that Joe had managed to finally catch Jon and had wrestled him to the ground. They were both on their knees, with Joe's left arm wrapped around Jon in a headlock, while he gave the younger man noogies with his right hand. Jon growled out in frustration, trying to push Joe's arm off.

"Well, I can see maturity runs high in this team." Allie heads shot towards the door, startled by the female voice that just sounded around the room. They met the green eyed gaze of a gorgeous, tall, toned brunette dressed in faded skinny jeans, tucked into worn, brown knee-high riding boots. Her upper body was wrapped in a dark green leather jacket, over top a white t-shirt. The three men in the room wore similar expressions of shock, while Allie merely smirked at the woman before them.

Untangling herself from Colby, Allie stood to greet her, walking over and giving her a tight hug. "What are you doing here?" The two women released each other, each with a happy grin on their faces.

"I got a call requesting my presence at the showcase of the immortals on behalf of the 'Wicked Witch'," the brunette chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Allie nodded, with a matching roll of her eyes, as the two woman said in unison, "Sami."

"So, I called our favorite billion dollar princess and here I am," the brunette said, tossing her arms out to the side. Allie smiled excitedly at her, then turned hearing a throat clearing behind her. She was met with the anxious looks of the three men, making her and the brunette smile.

"This is Jon Good, Joe Anoa'i, and Colby Lopez. Better known as The Shield," she spoke to the brunette and pointing to the guys.

"I know, you haven't shut up about them since you signed them," the brunette mocked teasingly, earning an embarrassed glare from Allie and making the three men smirk arrogantly.

"Oh, really?" Came the gruff voice of Jon, "What have you been saying about us?"

"Shut up," she murmured to The brunette.

"Oh you know," the brunette ignored her, "Roman Reigns, this. Seth Rollins, that. Dean Ambrose is so hott."

"I did not say that!" Allie exclaimed, as she smacked the brunette's arm.  
Jon was suddenly behind her, his mouth close to her ear.

"You don't think I'm hott, princess?" Jon tsked in her ear. "I'm hurt."

She elbowed Jon in the gut lightly, making the other four in the room laugh. "I hate all four of you, right now." She stared pointedly at the brunette, "Especially you, you demon spawn."

"You know you love me. Don't even try and deny it," the brunette said, slinging her arm across Allie's shoulders. "Now, you wanna finish introductions or should I?"

"I though I just did?" Allie looked at her confused. She turned to the guys, "This is Demon Spawn." That earned her a shot to the side from the brunette. "Also known as Stephanie, but better known as my partner in crime, The Anti-Diva, Galaxy. Lexi, to her friends."

"We know!" Colby exclaimed, excitedly. "You two are probably the greatest female wrestlers in history. You were unbelievable to watch as a tag team! I can't believe I'm in the same room with the both of you right now!"

Allie and Steph, just stared at him for a moment before slowly turning to glance at each other. "Were we just fan-girled by Seth Rollins?" Steph whispered loudly to Allie.

"Totally," Allie whispered back. "Maybe we should go, before he gets his autograph book out."

"I don't have an autograph book," Seth huffed annoyed.

"That means he'll want us to sign a body part," Steph gasped, before smirking. She started pushing Allie towards the door, "You three go ahead. Colby and I will catch up."

"Knock it off, you perv," Allie laughed, watching Colby turn beet red. "See what you did? You embarrassed him."

Steph chuckled, then moved to shake hands with Joe and Jon. Looking in Colby's direction, he saw her give him a playful wink. He smiled back, feeling the embarrassment slip away. The group decided to head over to catering to grab a bite to eat before it got closer to show time.

Walking into catering the jovial atmosphere around them evaporated with the presence of the two men on the other side of the room. "I guess they know," Steph said to Allie, sensing the disturbing tension from the three men behind them. Allie simply nodded in confirmation, keeping her eyes on the figures across the room.

Cena and Orton were sitting at a table, talking amongst themselves, when Cena glanced up to look at the group. He smirked, nudging Orton making the man look up at the group as well. An evil smirk came across his face, when his eyes connected with Steph's. Allie heard Steph growl from beside her. Deciding it was time to move along, she took Steph's arm and pulled her towards the food tables, Jon, Joe, and Colby following close behind.

A few minutes later, the boys had gone to sit down with their food, while the girls went to grab drinks. As they turned to walk towards the table to join the boys, they came face to face with Cena and Orton. They heard screeching chairs from behind the men, but Allie shot a glance behind them, signaling the three men who had started towards them, to stay where they were. Returning her attention to the two men in front of her and Steph.

"Well, well, well," Randy snickered. "Look who it is, John. Miss Lexi, you look great, baby." Steph gagged dramatically at the term of endearment. "How bout that date we never got to go on?"

"There's a reason we never went out, Orton," Steph sneered at him.

"Yea, what's that?"

"Well for starters, you were too busy playing my best friend," she growled at him. "Secondly, I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on the planet, you vile, egotistical, walking STD."

"He was good enough for, Allie," John mocked her. "Although, anything would be good enough in her eyes."

"Actually, as I recall," Steph snapped at him, "he wasn't good enough!"

"Steph, no," Allie grabbed at Steph to hold her back. "Let's go."

"Oh, yea?" John shot back. "How's that?"

"Because she chose you, you fucking dildo!" Steph lashed out. She heard Allie suck in a breath beside her and felt her arm drop. Steph shut her eyes tightly, knowing she had just fucked up. She turned to look at Allie, but she was already walking out of the room. "Fuck," she breathed out, before chasing after her. "Allie!"

...

"Allie, please!"

...

"Alicia! Please! I'm so sorry!" Allie walked until she reached a door leading outside the arena. Steph following, watched as Allie leaned against a wall, then slid down in slowly. Steph moved toward her and sat cautiously beside her. "I'm so sorry," she stuttered out in a whisper, "I don't know why I told him that."

"Because you're still angry," Allie stuttered in a sad voice, running a hand through her hair. "I get it. I just never wanted him to know."

"I know. I'm such an idiot. I let my anger get the best of me," Steph huffed angrily at herself. "I'm so sorry, Al. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," Allie looked at her. "That's why you're forgiven, you crazy bitch." Both women laughed lightly at that. Steph wrapped a friendly arm around Allie's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Neither had spoken for a few minutes, when Allie suddenly broke the silence. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," Steph said pulling back from the hug. "So..." Allie eyed her suspiciously, she had that tone in her voice that made Allie think she was up to no good.

"So?"

"So," Steph began and gave her a wicked grin, "Joe's really hott in person." Allie bursted into laughter at her friend. "Is he single?"

Allie shook her head at her friend in disbelief, "He just recently ended a long engagement, a couple months ago. I'm not sure he's looking for a relationship."

Steph gave her a confused look, "Who said anything about a relationship?"

Allie face palmed dramatically, murmuring, "My best friend is such a hoe." Steph slapped her lightly.

"I am not," she huffed jokingly. "I'm just saying, we're both mature single adults that have needs. Speaking of which, when was the last time you had your needs met? You're turning into a bitter old prude. You need to get laid before your vagina shrivels up and dries out.

"Oh my god!" Allie exclaimed, in embarrassment. "We are not discussing this!"

"I'm sure Ambrose, would be more than happy to help you out with that," Steph said suggestively.

"Excuse yourself from my personal life, please," Allie lashed out teasingly. "And his name's Jon."

"I know what his damn name is," Steph snipped at her. Then she gave her a look as if she was just struck my inspiration. "Maybe you should call him Mox when he bangs you. I'm sure he'd get off on that."

"Dude!" Allie exclaimed, standing up. "This conversation is over, you nasty."

"Got your mind off Cena, right?" Steph laughed as she stood up and they walked towards the entrance to the building.

"Shut up," Allie said, as she walked through the door, followed by Steph.

"You're welcome!"

They were the first match of the night. Allie, who usually accompanied them out to their mark before their entrance, and Steph, both went with them. They were currently standing, just behind the bleachers, out of the fans eyesight. The guys were currently pacing around and doing what they could to warm up. As Allie watched them from her position beside Steph, she could see the butterflies practically bursting from their bellies.

Taking a deep breath, she called to them, "Guys, bring it in." The three members of The Shield walked up to them, the strain of battling the nervousness clear across their faces. Formed into a huddle, Allie did what she could to hype them up and dwindle down the butterflies. "This is your moment. Go and claim it. Go show everyone why you're here. Prove to everyone in that locker room that you deserve to be here. Show them Roman Reigns! Show them Seth Rollins! Show them Dean Ambrose! When you step into that ring it's your yard! Show them what happens when I release my hounds!"

Allie could see the transition in their eyes, as the four of them put their fists together. She saw them change from Jon, Colby, and Joe into Dean, Seth, and Roman. They were hyped. They were in the moment... And they were ready.

Sierra... Hotel... India... Echo... Lima... Delta... Shield

As they turned to leave, Allie gripped Jon's arm, making him turn to look at her. She quickly stepped forward and before she really gave herself time to think about, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Stepping back, their eyes locked and she received a trademark Dean Ambrose smirk, before he followed the other two men out.

Their moment was here.

After watching Jon take blow after blow to his chest and Colby nearly knock himself silly with a dive through the ropes at Orton, she was relieved they were finally making their way backstage. The match had been amazing and she and Steph agreed that it had definitely set the scale high for Wrestlemania. The cheap shots from Colby to Orton hadn't gone unnoticed by her and had brought an evil, yet approving smile to her face. She also couldn't help but smile at the 'Ambrose' chants that broke out during the match and shared the crowds enthusiasm when Orton had been pinned by Jon, after a devastating spear from Joe.

When she saw them walking towards Steph and herself down the corridor, she let out a loud "Whoop!" and took off towards then, making Steph chuckle. As she neared them, she launched herself at them and was enveloped in a hug from all three, squished in the middle.

"I'm so proud of you, boys," Allie exclaimed, when they set her down. "You had that audience in the palm of your hands. Everyone backstage was glued to the monitors. This is just the beginning!"

"Well, I think this calls for a drink or two after the show," Steph smiled, walking up to them. "Great job out there, guys." The three men thanked her and smiled, agreeing to the celebratory drinks.

The five of them then headed back down to The Shield's locker room, so the guys could shower and change. Along the way, the guys were stopped several times, being complimented and congratulated on their great Wrestlemania debut. Once they finally made it to the locker room, the guys gathered their shower essentials and headed into the showers.

Steph was on the phone, sitting on the couch on the other side of the room, while Allie rummaged through her duffel bag, straddling one of the benches by the lockers. Allie jumped when a shirtless someone plopped on the bench facing her. Looking up, she saw Jon, freshly showered, grinning at her. "Well you smell better at least," Allie teased, before going back to her bag, but it was quickly pulled away and dropped on the floor next to her feet. With the bag out of the way, Jon slid forward, so their jean covered knees touched lightly. She gave him a raised eyebrow, getting a devilish smile in return.

"I think I'm more interesting than that bag," he said in a low voice. Allie smirked, running her gaze from his eyes down to his bare chest.

She could see the angry welts from where Show and Ste had landed their blows. She raised a tentative hand, her eyes glancing up to meet his quickly, before looking back at his chest and running a few fingers slowly across the marks. "Ouch," she said wincing at him, in regards to the angry marks that were radiating heat, while the rest of his body had cooled. "Do they hurt?"

"Nah," he said, puffing his chest out in a show of his machoism. Allie smirked at the cocky attitude, before adding a little more pressure to the marks as her fingers ran over them again. Jon jumped and growled slightly. "Ok, so maybe it hurts a little," he grumbled, making her chuckle.

"We can put some ice on it if you want," Allie said in all seriousness, making Jon smirk again.

"Worried about me, Sugar-plum?" Jon asked, his face getting closer to her, making her roll her eyes playfully. He licked his lips and whispered towards her ear, "You could always kiss them and make them better."

Without thinking, just acting on reflex, Allie smacked him on the chest, as she blushed furiously. Jon groaned out in pain, as she covered her mouth, realizing what she had done, "Damn, Al!"

"Jon, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, then placing one hand against the angry welts on his chest. "I just reacted, I wasn't thinking. Are you ok?" Jon just smirked in response, holding her hand against his chest. The blush in her face inflamed even more as she tried to retract her hand, but was stopped by Jon's firm grip.

"Are you two done feeling each other up?" Steph's voice startled Allie, making her jump and swiftly pull her hand away from Jon. She turned to face Steph, who was now standing close behind her. Joe and Colby had just emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed. Allie glared up at Steph, who merely gave her a devilish smile. "I thought we could head out to catering and watch the show from there. We should be safe this time around."

The other four agreed and once the guys were ready they headed out to catering. The guys lead the way, as the girls trailed behind talking, in hushed tones.

"So, it looks like I wasn't to off base in regards to Mr. Good," Steph chuckled at Allie, earning a roll of the eyes from her.

"We're just friends, Steph," she grumbled at her. "Most of the time we don't even get along that well."

"Seemed like you were getting along fine to me," Steph wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"He's just being nice," Allie retorted. "I told them about Orton and Cena earlier tonight."

"How'd that go?" Allie quickly told her about her encounter with Jon and what he had said. Steph just looked at her in shock, stopping in her tracks. After a moment it gained the attention of the three men ahead of them, who turned and looked at them curiously. Snapping out of it, Steph turned and waved them off, "We're fine, be right there. She's just thinking about switching tampon brands and I can't believe it. Believe me when I say boys, a gentle glide makes all the difference." She then looked at Joe giving him a flirtatious wink, before turning back to Allie.

"I can't believe you just did that," Allie said in a harsh whisper, as she watched the boys smile and shake their heads, before turning to continue walking. "Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"Did you want me to tell them what we were really talking about?" Steph asked her, giving her a small shrug. Allie blushed, making Steph laugh, "Yep! Didn't think so." Steph looped their arms together, moving them down the hallway again. "So, what are you going to do?"

"What is there to do?" Allie shrugged, earning a tsk from Steph. Allie sighed heavily, "Look, he's just being a good friend. I'm not emotionally ready for anything else anyway." Steph untangled their arms to slap the back of Allie's head. "Oww! The fuck was that for?"

"Have you really been out of the dating scene so long that you don't even recognize flirting when you see it?" Steph huffed annoyed. "The man told you he was ready and willing to break down those walls of your's and you think it's him just being a good friend?"

"Steph this is Jon Good, aka Jon Moxley, one of the biggest womanizers I've ever met. He's a great guy and a great friend, but a relationship?" Allie dragged a frustrated hand through her hair. "He told me himself that he doesn't like to be tied down. He likes keeping his options open. I'm not an open relationship kinda girl and even so, I'm not really even sure how I feel about him."

"Oh, yes you do," Steph argued.

"Steph, I find him attractive. Fuck, he's gorgeous, but you know it takes more than good looks and a hott body to get me really interested. We fight all the time. Half the time we can't stand the sight of each other," Allie rambled on, before catching herself. "Look, I just... I want to be sure about the person I choose to get involved with. I've been burned too badly in the past, thus the walls. If he's serious about me and helping to tear down my walls, he'll have to get across the moat first."

"Is that really fair to Jon? Making him pay for someone else's mistakes?" Steph asked her honestly.

Allie sighed, "It's not about making him pay for someone else's mistakes. I'm just saying that if he wants more from me, he'll have to say goodbye to his playboy ways. I don't share. That's the moat."

Steph sighed, finally relenting, "Ok, I get it. I just hate seeing you like this. It's been 7 years. I know, you wouldn't answer me before, but seriously, when was the last time you got laid?"

Allie chewed on her bottom lip, unsure if she should answer truthfully. After a moment, seeing Steph wasn't going to let it go this time, she huffed, before murmuring out something.

Steph shook her head, "Speak up son. Don't mumble."

Allie huffed again, folding her arms, meeting Steph's determined gaze, "John Cena... 7 years ago."

Steph's mouth dropped open in shock. She just stared at her wide eyed for several moments. "Dear God! No wonder you're so bitter all the time! I thought my dry spell was bad!"

"Oh yea, 4 days... How are you surviving?" Allie laughed mocking her. Steph gasped loudly, smacking her arm.

"Bitch."

"Deal with it," Allie laughed. "Hey maybe you'll get lucky tonight and Joe will fix that little problem."

Steph sighed dramatically, "A girl can dream." She looked up and saw the guys were waiting impatiently outside catering. As they approached them, Steph raised her hands, "Don't worry guys! It was a close call, but I managed to talk her out of it. You just can't deny a gentle glide."

Steph didn't get to see their reactions as she pushed through the entryway to catering by an embarrassed Allie. "You are such an ass."

A/N: Reviews please!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

"Truth or dare?"

"Steph, for the millionth time, we're in a car and it's just the two of us," Allie huffed annoyed from the driver's seat. "How in the hell do you expect us to play truth or dare?"

"Allie, for the millionth time," Steph said in a mocking voice, "it wouldn't be just the two of us if we had gone with the boys when they asked, but nooooooo, you didn't want to inconvenience them. So here we are and you're going to amuse me, whether you like it or not. Now, shut up and pick one."

"How can I pick one if I shut up?" Allie smirked, attempting to push Steph's buttons. "That's a big contradiction."

"Were you always this annoying when we traveled together?" Steph shot her a glare.

"Were you always this bitchy when we traveled together?" Allie shot back.

"What do you expect?" Steph snipped, with a pout. "You ruined my chance to cuddle against Joe in the car for 6 hours. You're interfering in my seduction of the god known as Roman Reigns."

"I said I was sorry," Allie argued. "I didn't mean to interfere in your hoe games."

"Hoe games?!" Steph exclaimed in mock anger. "You straight up cock blocked me!"

"Is it considered cock blocking when the blockee is female?" Allie asked pretending to be in deep thought.

"Pussy blocking then," Steph said trying to hold back her amusement.

"No," Allie said shaking her, "that doesn't sound right either."

"You are such a pain in the ass," Steph exclaimed. "We're getting off track here." She pointed a finger in Allie's direction, "If you would just grow a set and fuck Jon, this wouldn't be an issue and I'd have my hands all over some Samoan skin in the backseat of their rental van right now."

"Oh my god!" Allie looked at her with disbelief. "Really? Just because I don't want to be a 'hit it and quit it', you're going to chastise me?"

"No one said that's what it would be," Steph argued.

"Jon did," Allie said with a finality in her voice as if that should explain everything.

"When?" Steph looked at her in shock.

Allie huffed, "I told you this already. Jon said that he didn't like to be tied down. He liked to keep his options open. He doesn't do relationships, Steph." Steph sighed heavily, she had forgotten about that. She rubbed her forehead, thinking of what to say. "Well..."

Steph stopped and looked at Allie, she had a look that Steph recognized as a look of just remembering something. "Well, what?"

"Well, when I was in Cincinnati with Sami and the boys," Allie began. "I was in the car with Jon and Colbs. This was after the mall situation with Trina and the guys kinda started bickering about Jon's lifestyle choice."

"I like Colby more and more every second," Steph smiled at her. "So what happened?"

"Jon told him that Colby knew he had a type and wouldn't settle for anything less. Colby told Jon he was being unrealistic and waiting on a fantasy that would never happen. The chances of him finding this chick were slim to none and if he did find her, what would happen if she wasn't what he dreamed up?" Allie relayed the story to Steph.

"So, who ever this is, is a real life person?" Steph said, her curiosity peaking at the mystery. "Jon's, in a way, saving himself for this chick that probably doesn't even know he exists. Maybe some celebrity?"

"Sounds like it," Allie shrugged, "but it also sounds like she may have dropped off the scene or something. Or maybe he met her a long time ago and hasn't been able to find her since."

"Wow, that's kinda like a real life chick flick," Steph said in a surprised tone. "I wonder who it is."

"I don't know," Allie sighed, "but now do you see why I can't risk this? I can't compete with a ghost."

"You really like him, don't you?" Steph looked at her with sympathy.

"I guess," Allie shrugged. "I don't know. I just keep getting these weird feelings about him. Stuff I haven't felt in a long time. I can't seem to make them stop and I feel like I keep getting mixed signals from him, which isn't helping to sort out my feelings."

Steph nodded, with an understanding smile. Then suddenly an evil smirk crossed her face, "Truth or dare?"

"Oh for the love of God!" Allie exclaimed, laughing. Rolling her eyes, she relented, "Fine, dare." Figuring it would be pretty mild, since they were currently in the car and didn't have a lot of options for dares and Allie was the driver."

Steph's eyes lit up and she smiled evilly. "Ok, the next time you see Jon, you have to march right up to him and kiss him breathless. Then just walk away like nothing happened."

"What?!" Allie glanced at her, giving her a look like she had just slapped her. "Steph, no!"

"A dare's a dare, Chica," Steph said simply.

"Why?!"

"To show him what he's missing."

"I don't like playing games," Allie sighed.

"It'll be fun."

"You're ridiculous." Allie huffed.

The girls spent the next couple hours blasting music and belting out songs as loud as they possibly could. They had missed traveling together. The trip brought back so many road memories for them that they reminisced about funny stories from what seemed like forever ago.

A couple hours later, the girls pulled up to the arena and exited the car, grabbing their bags. Steph seemed to have a sudden burst of energy and began bouncing around Allie, making her laugh.

"Dude! You know what we should do?" Steph asked, jumping in front of her, stopping her from walking any farther.

"Besides get you some Ritalin?" Allie laughed, making Steph scoff.

"No, we should spar!" Steph exclaimed. "I haven't gotten in the ring with you in forever!"

"You aren't contracted right now. Vince would have a bird if I injured you, tossing you around the ring," Allie smiled, shaking her head.

"Didn't I tell you?" Steph stopped suddenly.

"Tell me what?" Allie looked at her confused.

"I swear I told you," Steph said scratching her head.

"What?!"

Steph smiled at her, "When I called Steph about coming to visit, she told me I wasn't allowed."

"Ok, so they don't know you're here?" Allie asked, still confused.

"Oh, no. They know I'm here," Steph beamed.

"Well, then-?" Allie stopped as it hit her, she jumped around excitedly. "You resigned?!"

"Yep!" Steph laughed as Allie hugged her excitedly. "You're stuck with me for the next two years."

"What made you resign?" Allie gushed out.

"I only left in the first place out of protest, because of everything that happened to you," Steph said, wrapping an arm around Allie's shoulder, "but you're back now."

Allie smiled as the two walked into arena, searching for The Shield's locker room. As they approached the door, they heard loud voices coming from inside. Allie moved to charge into the room, but was stopped by Steph, who pointed to her own ear, motioning for her to listen.

"Colby, would you just let it go?" Jon's voice sounded from inside the room. Allie and Steph looked at each other with confusion, not understanding what the boys would be fighting about.

"I just don't understand, Jon," Colby exclaimed, confusion lacing his voice. "You finally found her and you're not going to act on it? This is what you've been waiting for!"

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Jon snipped back. "I never thought I'd actually ever find her. You always dream of these things, but never expect them to actually happen."

Allie looked at Steph and felt all the happiness deflate out of her. She felt like someone had kicked her in the gut. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew her feelings for Jon ran deep and it hurt to hear the conversation. Steph rubbed her shoulder gently and gave her a sympathetic look.

"You're an idiot if you don't at least try," Colby scoffed, in disbelief.

"Look just drop it for now, ok? The girls will be here soon and I don't need them overhearing us," Jon said, trying to end the conversation. "My personal business is my own."

"But-," Colby tried to argue, but was quickly cut off.

"Let it go, Colbs," Joe's voice sounded for the first time. "He's right. This isn't the best place for this discussion, but for the record Jon. I agree with Colby."

The girls waited outside the locker room for a few moments to allow Allie to compose herself. "I can't go through with the dare right now," she whispered to Steph. Steph nodded in understanding, continuing to try and comfort her friend. She knew, even if Allie wouldn't admit it, that she had feelings for Jon and knew that this news had to be hurting her.

After making sure Allie had herself together, Steph knocked on the door to alert the boys to their presence. After getting the all clear, they walked into the room. "Ladies!" Colby exclaimed, spreading his arms and accepting the hug Allie offered, after giving him a small smile and pressing a light kiss to his cheek. Allie then moved over to Joe who was sitting on the couch and leaned down to plant a light kiss on his cheek as well.

Joe could see a flash of pain in her eyes when she pulled back, grabbing her hands gently and giving her a concerned, questioning look. Allie gave him a ghost of a smile, shaking her head, silently telling him that it was nothing. He didn't look convinced and she knew he would press her for information the moment he had a chance.

Allie was glad when Steph made her way over to Joe and began chatting with him. His attention immediately shifted and Allie couldn't help but to give a small smile at her two friends who were so visibly attracted to each other.

Moving across the room to set her bags down by the lockers, she was immediately approached by Jon. He stepped up beside her, as she began to dig through her duffel, pulling out comfy clothes to spar in. "Hey," Jon smiled at her.

Allie glanced up at him and gave him a small hesitant smile. "Hey," she forced out, trying and failing to hide the pain in her eyes at being face to face with him.

"Do I get a kiss too?" He asked teasingly, trying to make her smile brighten, concerned that she seemed to be upset about something. Allie swallowed harshly, before leaning forward and placing a light kiss to his cheek, then quickly pulling away and returning to her task. Jon's concerned only deepened with that. "You seem upset. Are you ok?"

"Mmhmm," she responded, not looking up to meet his gaze.

Then a thought struck him, "Did you run into Cena or Orton?"

Allie merely shook her head, glancing up at him. Seeing that he wouldn't accept that as an answer, she sighed heavily, before speaking. "I'm fine, Jon. It was just a long drive and I'm kinda tired and grumpy," she lied, but seemed to convince him of it, as he simply nodded his head.

"Alright, wench!" Steph yelled over to her from across the room, making Allie's attention snap to her. "Get your ass in gear. We have an appointment in the ring so I can whoop your ass." Steph was also digging through her bag, pulling out sparring attire.

Allie smirked at her, "Dream on, bitch." Grabbing her boots from her bag, she felt something hit her in the back of the head, before it hit the floor. Looking down Allie saw a pair of socks, laying by her feet. She looked up to Steph, giving her a 'really?' look.

"Yea, that's right," Steph baited, before adding, "Slut." Allie folded her arms across her chest, still smirking.

"Streetwalker."

"Harlot."

"Nympho."

"Tramp."

"Call girl."

"Whore."

"Diva." Steph gasped loudly in offense, giving Allie a hurt look. Allie smirked, proudly.

"I can't believe you went there," Steph whined, stomping her foot. "You promised never to go there."

"And you promised to never act like one," Allie said, pointing at her. "Looks like we both lied."

"Bitch."

"You really wanna start this again," Allie laughed, while Steph huffed and grabbed her clothes, then marched towards the bathroom to change.

"I'll see your ass in the ring," Steph pointed at her before disappearing into the bathroom. The guys and Allie chuckled once she was out of site: Allie continued to get her things together, then walked into the bathroom to change.

Steph met her inside the door, offering a hug. "You ok?"

Allie smiled, when they pulled back, "Yea. Thanks for the distraction."

"Welcome." With that the two woman got changed into their sparring clothes, before heading back out to the main locker room area. The boys were all still there waiting on them. They had also changed into sparring clothes and stood up to greet the girls when they reemerged.

"Mind if we tag along?" Joe asked with a smile. "It's not everyday you get to watch you two go at it in the ring."

Both girls laughed, before Steph responded, "Oh, it's a site to behold."

"Try not to bust my nose this time, k?" Allie laughed, pushing her.

"No, promises," Steph answered, he hands up in defense. "But there is a stipulation..."

Ten minutes later, Steph laughed watching Allie stand across the ring from her with her arms folded across her chest, with a scowl. They were joined by a bunch of superstars, divas, and staff, who were scattered around the outside of the ring and in the front row. The Shield stood ringside, beating on the mat and egging them on, waiting for the sparring to start.

"I'm glad you think this is so funny," Allie rolled her eyes, as Steph laughed harder. Steph started taking deep breaths to try and calm the hysterics.

"Oh, come on," she gasped out, "You know it's a little funny." Most of the veterans around the ring laughed along with her, enjoying the bickering. The newer blood stared on confused about the situation in the ring.

"I just want you to know," Allie glared at her, "I blame you for this."

"Hey," Steph waved her hands at Allie, "A dare's a dare, Boots. Suck it up and deal.

"This wasn't the dare," Allie hissed through clenched teeth, so only Steph could hear.

"Wanna go back to the original?" Steph smirked at her, glancing in the direction of The Shield, who were looking between them excitedly. Allie froze before shaking her head rapidly, "Then deal."

Allie growled in frustration, before turning towards her corner, while Steph walked to hers. They turned to look at each other, Steph looking at Allie expectantly. Allie huffed, then reached down to grab the hem of her shirt, before pulling it off and tossing it outside the ring. Her athletic shorts followed suit, leaving her in a black sports bra and a pair of black boy shorts.

Allie blushed slightly at hearing the hoots and hollers from the men around the ring, and sending Steph a glare. Steph just grinned at her, "You called me a diva." Allie folded her arms again, rolling her eyes, as Steph continued, "Now, you look like one."

Allie huffed, before shrugging, "Doesn't matter. I'll still whoop your ass."

Steph chuckled, placing her hands on the top rope on either side of her, and leaned forward, "Bring it."

With that the two girls charged each other and locked up, earning a roar from the crowd around them. Allie overpowered Steph quickly, pushing her back into the turnbuckle, but Steph being the quicker of the two, maneuvered out of the way and slapped the back of Allie's head, once behind her. The crowd around the ring laughed at the antics, as Allie turned to face her with a look of disapproval on her face. Steph charged her, but was quickly caught by Allie and dropped forcefully to the mat with a spine buster. When Steph rolled to her side, Allie slapped the back of her head, returning the favor.

When both girls returned to their feet, Allie gave Steph a smirk, "We gonna play games or we gonna spar?"

"As her majesty commands," Steph said with a fake British accent and an over the top curtsy, making everyone laugh again.

Steph then charged at Allie again, trying to catch her off guard. Allie quickly grabbed her waist and using Steph's own momentum, launched her into the air, letting her free fall back to the mat. Steph squealed and flailed until she hit the mat with a loud smack. "Oww," she groaned, rolling onto her back, clutching her midsection. "Alright, time to be serious," making Allie chuckle, as Steph climbed back to her feet.

After their brief goofing around, the girls began to spar, for real this time. The crowd around them cheered as they watched the two women take bumps and perform moves that few people could pull off. Both were amazing aerialists, but the trait reflected more from Steph, as Allie was more a grappler and brawler.

Allie had Steph set up for a DDT, but before she could perform the move, she felt two large arms grab her and lift her up in the air, pulling a shriek of surprise from her. Once she was placed back on the mat, she spun around and met the smiling face of Joe.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around, "Ring the bell, outside interference!"

"Nope, it's no DQ!" She heard Steph from behind her, then lifted Allie into a reverse suplex backbreaker.

"Traitor!" Allie yelled at Joe from the mat. She suddenly saw a blur fly by her and kick Joe in the chest, sending him flying back into the ropes. Eyes focusing, she saw the blur was Jon and he appeared to be in full on Ambrose mode. He was jumping on and clubbing Joe repeatedly, while Allie could hear Joe laughing. Suddenly he was tossing Jon into the air, similarly to the way Allie had tossed Steph, only Jon was pushed up and backwards.

Once Allie and Jon were both back to their feet, they squared up to Steph and Joe. Jon began doing his typical Dean Ambrose jaw-jacking at Joe, while Joe entered Roman Reigns mode. He pulled his hair out of the band that was holding it back, while jaw-jacking back at Jon.

Steph and Allie just eyed each other, grabbing a hold of their respective partners arms and dragging them to their neutral corners. Colby slid into the ring, apparently taking on the role of referee. The two teams were amped up to be getting into the ring with each other, while putting on a show for the roster was an added bonus.

Allie and Jon had begun to talk strategy until a few minutes in, Allie realized Jon's attention had been deterred, as his eyes we're glued below her neck. Allie had forgotten the state of dress she was currently in and felt an intense heat flood her face as she began to fidget. "Jon!" she exclaimed in an attempt to regain his attention.

His head snapped back up to her eyes, with a questioning, "Huh, what?"

"Can we focus?" She huffed playfully, smacking his arm, making him smirk at her.

"Well, we would be able to focus better if you weren't out here in your evening wear," Jon laughed, making her blush again.

Stepping forward with a hand raised in the other teams direction, "Can we switch partners?"

"No," Steph answered back quickly, turning her attention back to Joe.

"Guess we're stuck with each other, princess," Jon murmured close to her ear, making her body tremble and goosebumps rise on her skin. Thankfully it seemed to go unnoticed by Jon, who was back to taunting Joe.

Allie collected herself quickly, since the girls had been decided to start the match. She fist bumped Jon, as he went to walk by her to climb out onto the apron, but before he did he slapped her ass, startling her. "Go get em, tiger."

The two teams went at it and put on a fun and entertaining match, while the crowd around them laughed and cheered. Allie currently had Joe in a side headlock, jumping up, she pushed herself off the top rope, in an attempt to deliver an intense bulldog, but was stopped short when Joe pushed her off and into the air.

Allie came back down and landed on her tailbone, "Oww!" Joe came up behind her to pick her up, but once on her feet, she turned quickly and jumped up, delivering a kick to the side of his head. The big man dropped down to one knee and Allie quickly rolled to her corner to tag Jon in.

Jon jumped into the ring and Allie rolled under the bottom rope, standing herself up on the ring apron. She watched the two men go at it for several minutes, when suddenly Steph yelled from across the ring, "Allie! Watch your back!"

Before she could process what was going on, she felt her feet ripped out from underneath her, causing her to fall face first against the ring apron, before hitting the floor. She felt the blood begin to rush out of her nose, when she was suddenly surrounded by Steph and the two road doctors.

"Allie?!" Steph exclaimed, "Are you ok? Can you hear me?" One of the nearby superstars had handed Steph their shirt to use on Allie's nose. Allie's eyes were open, but she seemed to be in a daze, as the medical staff began asking her questions and checking her neck and spine for any injuries.

Suddenly Allie, groaned and looked at Steph, seeming to have regained her focus. "I thought I told you not to bust my nose this time." Everyone around them seemed relieved that she was ok.

"And I told you, no promises," Steph gave her a small smirk, then it faded. Now that her worry over Allie had be settled, she now felt the rage brewing. "But it wasn't me this time."

"What happened?" Allie asked as the doctors slowly sat her up.

"Orton and Cena," Steph growled. "I didn't see them until it was too late. Jon tried to take off after them, but Joe and Colby have him restrained over by the barricade."

Allie merely nodded, the doctors now trying to get her to her feet. "Come on, kid," Doc Sampson said, holding her up on her right side. "Let get you back to the trainers room and take a look at that nose." He kept the shirt pressed against it, "can you hold that there?" Allie nodded again, as they began to walk slowly towards the back.

Suddenly, Allie was off her feet again, but this time she had been scooped up into strong arms, bridal style. Glancing to look at her capture, she saw the very angry and tense face of Jon. "You look mad."

Jon meant to shoot a glare at her, but instantly felt his face soften at the state of her pretty face. It was blood stained and he could see some bruising starting to form around her eyes and nose, with blood continuing to trickle out of her nose. The rage bubbled inside him at the state of her, because of Orton and Cena.

"Let's get you cleaned up, princess," Jon husked out in an attempt to keep his anger in check around her, while he silently plotted his revenge on Orton and Cena once he got his hands on them.

A/N: Reviews please! Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. If you get a chance check out my short fic about Allie and Jon, called Be Good To Me. Let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea, just be gentle. It's been a while."

"I'll go slow. Just tell me when you're ready."

"Just do it. The pain should only last for a couple minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Ok." '_Crunch'_

"SON OF A BITCH!" Allie screamed out in pain.

"Well, it's definitely broken, Al," Doc Sampson, winced. "It's reset now, but you'll have to keep it iced and stay out of the ring for a while. Allie simply nodded, biting her lip in an attempt to fight the pain.

Jon was leaning against the wall opposite them, his arms folded across his chest, a pissed off look on his face, staring at the now fully dressed Anti-Diva. Steph had brought her a change of clothes, while Doc had started the initial examination of her nose. She was now dressed in black yoga mid calf capris and a Sami Callihan tee. "How are you still not screaming out in pain?"

"I've developed a high pain tolerance. This is nothing compared to what I've had inflicted on me," Allie bit out in his direction, wincing. Her face was still stained with her blood and the bruising had intensified. "Guess my return will be put off for a while yet."

"I swear, when I get my hands on those two," Jon snarled.

"It's fine, Jon."

"How can you say that?" He stood up right, looking at her in disbelief.

"You don't need to do anything stupid," she argued. "It's not your fight."

"It is my fight!" He yelled. "It's The Shield's fight! They mess with one of us, they mess with all of us! That's how we operate!"

"Jon, just let it go!" She yelled back.

"No! I won't let it go, Allie!" With that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Allie sighed heavily.

"He just has your best interest in mind, Allie," Doc said to her calmly.

"I know," she responded laying back on the examination table, "but he doesn't need to do anything to hurt their careers either."

"I'm not saying he does," Doc answered, as he tried to clean up some of the blood around her face. "All I'm saying is, is that he obviously cares about you. Try and cut him some slack."

Allie sighed heavily, but reluctantly nodded. She knew he was right, but she was still worried about any ramifications that may impact her boys and their careers, because of her.

When Doc had her relatively cleaned up, she thanked him and hoped down from the table, making her way towards the door.

"Hey, Al," she heard him call her, making her turn back to him. "It's good to see you."

She gave him as much a smile as she could muster through the pain, "you too, Doc." With that, she made her way out the door. Closing it behind her, she was greeted with the concerned faces for Steph, Colby, and Joe.

"You look terrible," Steph said, with a sympathetic tone.

"Thanks," Allie smirked, then her face returned to a neutral expression. "It's broken. Doc reset it, but I'm out for a while. So, I won't be returning for a while."

"Is that why Jon just stormed out of there and stalked off grumbling to himself about a hardheaded pain in the ass?" Joe asked, thumbing in the direction she assumed Jon had stalked off in.

"Well, I don't think that was called for," Allie huffed, in annoyance. "No, he's pissed because I told him not to anything stupid where Cena and Orton are concerned."

Before any of them could respond, they heard a loud commotion coming from further down the corridor. The same direction Jon had walked in. All four of them sprinted off in that direction, Allie leading the way.

When they reached the other end of the hall, they saw Orton and Cena hovering over someone, throwing punches and landing kicks. Allie was able to make out a glimpse of the person, realizing it was Jon. Allie ran, full sprint, towards the nearest target, that being Orton, and tackled him to the ground.

Staying on top of him, she began to land repeated punches to his face. Joe and Colby were able to pull Cena off of Jon, while Allie took her frustration out on Orton. Jon staggered back to his feet, landing a hard punch across the jaw of Cena, then turned to Allie in just enough time to see Orton get an opening and land a forearm across Allie's already broken nose. She landed off to the side, clutching her nose, while screaming out in pain. "Mother Fucker!"

Jon went to lunge at Orton, but was stopped by Joe and Colby. He screamed and thrashed like a wild man trying to pull away, while Steph leaned over the fallen Allie. "Son of a bitch! He off set it again!" Standing up Steph charged at Orton, seeing red. She landed two solid punches to his face, while he attempted to block them, before stepping back and kicking him hard in the balls. Orton dropped like a sack of bricks, yelling out in pain. Jumping on top of him, Steph began to land more blows to whatever her fists could reach, before she was hauled off of him by Joe.

"Orton, you fucking asshole, I swear to God if either of you touch her again, I'll castrate you both!" Steph screamed out, thrashing in Joe's arms trying to get to Randy.

Jon, had managed to wiggled his way out of Colby's grip and fell to his knees beside Allie. She was still whimpering, clutching her nose in pain, as Jon tried to push her hands aside. "Allie, let me see." She fought against him as she struggled to stand. Jon pushed her back down to the floor as gently as he could, but she fought him hard. In an attempt to hold her down, Jon straddled her waist and pinned her hands above her head.

Finally able to see the damage, Jon sucked in a breath at the site. The blood was running, like a river, down her face, and her nose was obviously distorted, more so than before. "Jesus, Allie! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I needed to help you," Allie hissed out through the pain.

She quickly removed him from on top of her by bucking against him. Staggering to her feet and wiping harshly at the blood on her face, she began to sway and stagger down the hallway. She felt a wave of dizziness hit her before she made it 5 steps. "Allie?" Everything around her began to spin, as she clutched her head, in an attempt to steady herself. However, the effort was in vain, when she lost the battle against gravity and the world went dark, with a terrified cry, "Allie!"

Allie groaned, as she woke up, clutching her head and squinting her eyes at the bright lights around her. She tried to pull herself up into a sitting position, but felt a gentle weight against her shoulders, pushing her to lay back down. "Easy Allie. Don't sit up," came the familiar female voice.

"I knew God was a woman," Allie groaned trying to get her eyes to focus on the figure looming above her. As they finally came into focus, she was met with the smirking face of Stephanie McMahon. "But thankfully not a McMahon. We'd all be screwed."

"Very funny," she scoffed playfully at Allie, before her expression changed to one of concern. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my nose was broken twice in one night, by the same two assholes," Allie snarked at her. "So what'd I miss?"

"You've been out for a good 20 minutes," came the gruff, strong voice of Jon. She glanced over and saw he was perched on the exam table next to her. Doc Sampson was moving back and forth around him, cleaning up his bloodied face. "You blacked out after Orton snapped your nose out of place again."

"Doc reset it again while you were out, after Joe carried you in here," Steph chimed in. Stephanie had a pain filled face as she continued. "Steph and the guys filled me on what happened. I'm so sorry, Al. What can we do to make this up to you?"

Knowing the board would do nothing about Orton and Cena, since they were money players, Allie just sighed and looked at Stephanie, "You know what I want."

"Consider it done," Steph nodded, understanding what Allie meant. "When?"

"Extreme Rules," Allie stated quickly and simply, maintaining a determined look as she talked business with Stephanie.

"That's next month, but I think we can build it up in that time frame," Stephanie nodded again. "Same agenda?" Allie nodded in confirmation. "Ok. Keep me updated on your recovery. I'm gonna go get the ball rolling. I'm really sorry, girl."

"It's not your fault," Allie gave her a small smile, "but thank you." Stephanie turned, giving Jon a short nod, then exited the room.

"What was that about?" Jon's voice brought Allie's attention back to him.

She gave him a short glance, before answering, "We'll discuss it later." She slowly sat up, wincing "Me getting my ass handed to has its perks, I guess."

"I'm sorry, princess," Jon said giving her a guilty look. "I let my anger at them get the better of me."

"Yea, you did," she answered but gave him an understanding look, "but I don't blame you for it. I'm sorry too."

"Nothing's going to happen to them, is it?" Jon asked with a agitated tone. Allie simply shook her head, making Jon's anger intensify.

"You ok?" She asked looking over his battered face.

"I'll live," he answered shortly, his voice laced with anger.

Allie watched as Doc finished up with Jon, taking in the scrapes and small cuts, knowing some bruising would accompany them eventually.

"Well, the good news is, nothing's broken," Doc said as he moved away from Jon to dispose of the materials used to clean him up. "But the bad news is, you'll be need needing make-up for a little while til things heal. You've got a few bruised ribs, so you'll need to keep them wrapped. Luckily, with your attire it'll be hidden."

Allie felt a swirl of guilt hit her stomach at the diagnoses. She didn't realize that Cena and Orton had done that much damage to Jon in the time they had been fighting him.

"I'd steer clear of Orton an Cena, til you heal," Doc said giving Jon a stern doctor look, then turned and gave Allie a similar look. "That goes for both if you."

Jon scoffed, running his right hand across his sore ribs, "That'll be easier said than done."

Allie gave him a curious look, as Doc moved across the room out of ear shot. "What do you mean?"

Jon, didn't meet her eyes for a moment, not wanting to disclose all the details of the incident between Orton, Cena, and himself. After a moment he looked over to her and saw she was waiting expectantly for a response.

Sighing, Jon jumped down from the exam table and moved over towards her and pulled himself up on the table beside her. He kept his hands folded loosely in his lap, his eyes concentrated on them, "I didn't start the fight."

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"Believe me," he said, with a sarcastic humor to his voice, "I wanted to, but I didn't instigate it. I was trying to keep a cool and calm head... For you. It pissed me off, but you were right. Orton and Cena have too much pull and I couldn't risk what might have happened if I was the one to start in on them."

"Then what happened?" Allie asked calmly, sliding her hand to lay on top of his joined ones.

"I was heading towards the locker room to try and cool off, when I was hit from behind," Jon growled, the anger of the event coming back. "They both jumped on me almost instantly. It took me a minute to even realize who it was. They started tearing into me, while they lashed out verbally. I tried to make out what they were saying, but my ears were slightly ringing. They Cena said something and I just lost it."

"What did he say?" Allie could only imagine what came out of Cena's mouth. The things he had said to her in the past were enough to make Steve Austin blush. The thought of him verbally or physically assaulting any of her boys, infuriated her, but the fact that it was Jon, filled her with a rage she hadn't felt in a long time.

"He told me not to play with his toys. That you were his property and he'll do with you as he pleases," Jon's anger began to radiate off him, causing him to shake. "You would always belong to him. He made you fall in love with him once and it wouldn't be hard to do it again."

Allie instantly felt sick to her stomach, as all the blood drain from her face. Her grip on Jon's hands tightened, making him finally look up at her now ashen face. Jon felt his heart drop into his stomach, seeing the look of terror and worry cross her face. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this Jon," her voice was barely a whisper. He had seen many emotions from this woman, but terror was never one of them. It was startling to see this strong, beautiful woman now battered and terrified.

"Hey," Jon said, pulling his left hand from her grasp and placing it softly under her chin, lifting her face gently to meet his gaze. "Look at me. I meant it when I said you weren't in this alone. You're part of us. They want to mess with you? Then they have to deal with all of us." Jon then pulled her tightly against him and placed a soft kiss to her hair.

Allie melted into the embrace, suddenly feeling comfortable and relaxed, but mostly she felt safe. This man had the heartbreaking ability to make her feel so special and loved, when she knew he could never return her feelings. She wished whole heartedly that she could be the girl of his dreams. She envied whoever this mystery woman was, wishing desperately she could trade places with her. It hurt to think of him wanting anyone else and only hoped that whoever this woman was, lived up to the hype that Jon had placed around her. Allie would just have to learn to be content with being his friend and his teammate, no matter how much it hurt. At least, that way, he was still a part of his life.

"Thanks Jon," she murmured against his chest. They were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Doc Sampson, whom they had forgotten was even in the room, moved towards the door and pulled it open. He was met with the concerned faces of the two other members of The Shield and Steph. He opened the door further, ushering them in.

"Are you guys ok?" Steph asked rushing forward. Allie nodded, then she and Jon rehashed the events since Allie had woken up. The other three listened intently to the story, ears perking up when Jon had mentioned the conversation between Allie and Stephanie. "What was that about?" Steph asked looking towards Allie, who's face still appeared a bit ashen.

Allie cleared her throat, glancing back and forth between the other four wrestlers in the room. "Before Wrestlemania, I had a meeting with the board about what the next direction would be for The Shield after an epic Wrestlemania," she began talking softly, but clearly. The others remained quiet, waiting anxiously for her to continue. "Well, to me, after defeating three big names at the showcase of the immortals, there's only one direction to go in."

Steph clapped a hand over her mouth, gasping excitedly, having caught onto what Allie was saying. The three men still looked lost as Steph spoke. "They said yes?"

Allie shook her head gently, "Not right away. They wanted to wait and make sure the match was worthy of that kind of push. After the amazing match and today's occurrences, Stephanie agreed to it."

"Agreed to what?" Joe cut in, he and the other's feeling completely lost.

"At Extreme Rules, The Shield will become champions," Allie smiled at them. Before they could react, she continued, "Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins will become our new Tag Team Champions and Dean Ambrose will be our new United States Champion."

All three men felt the air leave their lungs, as they stared at her in shock. After six months, they were going to be champions. None of them could believe it and they had no idea how to react. Steph spoke up suddenly, bringing them out of their daze, "The next stop of your way to immortality. With Allie as your mediator, there's no stopping you. The sky's the limit for The Shield."

The guys suddenly erupted with joy, hugging and jumping all over each other. Jon's bruised ribs forgotten momentarily. Colby suddenly lunged forward towards Allie, scooping her up as gently as his excitement would allow and, while minding her nose, planted a quick, ecstatic platonic kiss to her lips, before placing her gently back on the floor. Allie giggled at his silliness, but was quickly interrupted as Joe followed suit before turning to Steph and pulling her into a not-so-platonic kiss, making Steph's head spin.

Allie felt her heart sink slightly watching her two friends, wishing that it had been her and Jon. She quickly shook herself of the feeling. It was a happy occasion, not a time for brooding and wallowing. She turned her attention back to Colby and Jon who were still excitedly celebrating and caught Jon's gaze over Colby's shoulder. He shot her an intense unreadable look, before sending her a wink.

The moment was soon interrupted by a stage manager informing The Shield they were up soon for the show. Allie looked back to Jon, "Hey, good-lookin, you better get to make-up. They have to get you fixed up for the show."

Nodding in agreement, he and Colby removed Joe from Steph's lips. Their eyes remaining locked, as Colby pulled him out the door. "Come on, lover boy. The sooner we go, the sooner you can come back." Joe grunted in response, eyes still locked on Steph's, watching her blush and shooting her a sexy wink.

Jon had moved over to Allie before leaving, giving her a gentle hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you soon, Kiddo. Stay safe." He watched as she gave him a small smile and a nod, before he followed Joe and Colby out the door.

"Wow," Steph said after the door closed. "I don't think I've ever been kissed like that before." She fanned herself, trying to get the intense heat out of her face. She glanced over at Allie who was still watching the door Jon had exited, with an almost sad, pleading expression on her face. "Hey, you ok?"

Steph moved over to sit next to Allie as she watched her fight back tears, while shaking her head slowly. "Why is life so unfair, Steph?"

"What's wrong?" Steph asked, pushing some of Allie's blonde hair from her face.

"Why can't it be me?" Allie whispered out, as the tears began to slowly slip down her face. "Why does some ghost get to have him, but I can't?"

Steph sighed, pulling her into a hug, "He cares about you Allie. I know he does."

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw how he reacted after you passed out," Steph whispered to her. "I've never seen anyone lose it like that. It was almost like watching an emotional breakdown. Colby had to restrain him, because he refused to let anyone touch you. That's why Joe had to carry you here." Allie merely sniffled, not understanding the revelation.

"I don't know what the deal is with this mystery chick," Steph continued, wiping tears away from Allie's face, "but a man doesn't react to a situation the way he did without their being deep feelings there." She brought Allie's gaze up to meet hers. "Don't give up just yet, Allie."

A/N: Well! This chapter was an emotional roller coaster. Let me know what you think! I have a another chapter written already and if I get enough reviews I'll post it tomorrow! Let's say if we hit 60 reviews I'll post it.

Thank you so much for the love guys!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

It was about four weeks later, and The Shield were well on their way to superstardom, while anxiously anticipating the up and coming title matches. Allie's nose was healing nicely. The pain had diminished and the bruising had faded to almost non-existent, allowing her to be cleared by Doc to begin light in ring training again. Basics, basics, and nothing but basics, were his demands.

Allie was struggling daily with her feelings for Jon. Some days were harder than others, especially on days when Jon seemed to pull away from her. Those days were the hardest and trying to delude herself into believing that he really cared for her became almost impossible. However, she maintained her composure, even though, deep down, all she wanted to do was cry. Steph was there to lend a shoulder or an ear when needed, but Allie felt guilty taking up any of her time that could be spent with Joe.

After the kiss they had shared in the trainers room, the two had come to terms with their mutual attraction and had entered a low pressure relationship. They dated casually, but exclusively. Even though they weren't putting a label on their relationship, they had both seemed to silently agree to only date each other. It was cute to watch them in that 'brand new relationship' phase, as they seemed to really like each other in every way, not just sexually.

Watching the new couple's happiness was difficult for Allie. She was ecstatic for her two friends, but was beginning to feel that sting and longing for love, something she hadn't wanted or needed in the last seven years. It confused her, keeping her up at night, thus bringing back the agony of insomnia, something else she hadn't struggled with in years. Allie didn't know why Jon brought these feelings about, when no one else, in the last seven years, had struck her fancy in anyway, but she knew, for her sake, she had to work through it and figure it out.

Meanwhile, during one of her many late nights, Allie had come up with the idea of a Superstar charity softball game and everyone had been really enthusiastic about it. Not only was it a great opportunity to collect donations for Be A Star and Make-a-wish, but it was a chance for the superstars and divas to have some fun.

Allie and Steph had been designated captains and the teams had been made by a lottery drawing. Steph's team consisted of Joe, Colby, Josh Fatu, Stu Bennett, Punk, Nick Nemeth, Orton, Kofi, and Nattie. While, Allie's consisted of Jon, Ste, Cena, Bryan, Claudio, Jon Fatu, Jake, Anthony Carelli, and Tamina.

They had rented out a local college's softball field in Tampa and were currently on the field warming up before the event began. Allie hadn't been thrilled when she was told Cena and Orton had signed up to play and was even less impressed when John had been drafted to her team. However, she kept reminding herself that this was for children and she had to keep a cool head.

She was currently standing inside the batter's box, with Jon behind her, in a pair of black athletic shorts, their team's red jersey, and a black ball cap on backwards, trying to 'give her some pointers' on batting. She and Steph, who was watching from the dugout opposite them, were both trying to hold in their laughter. Jon had automatically assumed Allie had no idea what she was doing and Allie was taking great joy in his attempt to guide her.

"Ok, so keep your back foot planted," Jon said, moving his black sunglasses up onto the top of his head and holding onto her hips, while shifting them so all of her weight was on her back leg. "Keep all you weight on that back foot and step into the swing with the front foot." Wrapping his hands over hers on the bat, he showed her how to swing. "When you step into it, swing the bat and shift your weight forward, putting the momentum into your swing, but make sure you keep the bat level." After a couple of practice swings with her, Jon stepped back to watch her do it on her own.

"Like this?" Allie then picked up her front foot, stomping it back in place, before swinging the bat wildly in a downward axing motion. They had now gained the attention of the rest of the group, everyone turning to watch the tutorial. Almost everyone chuckling at the uncoordinated display.

Jon moved forward to show Allie what she had forgotten and Allie had to hand it to him, he was really patient when it came to teaching. His voice remained calm and supportive, as he repositioned her hips and adjusted her hands.

Steph was watching on with great amusement as Punk made his way towards her, looking at Jon and Allie confused. "What's she doing?"

"Learning how to bat," Steph stated simply with a huge smile on her face, keeping her eyes on her two friends. It was actually really cute watching Jon teach Allie how to bat. She just hoped he wouldn't be too pissed later.

"But, she-," Punk began, thumbing in Allie's direction, but was quickly cut off by Steph.

"Shush, let him go. He assumed she didn't know how," Steph chuckled, glancing at Punk.

Punk snickered a little glancing back at the duo at the plate, "Well he's in for quite the surprise." Steph's smile broadened, as she nodded in agreement.

A little while later, Allie's team had taken the field. Steph was their lead off hitter and Joe was currently down the base line coaching third base. Allie, who was playing catcher due to Jon's insistence that she would be more comfortable in a lower pressure position, watched as a devious smirk crossed the brunette's face as she stood just outside the batter's box waiting for the team in the field to warm up. She was wearing her team's blue shirt and a pair of short black athletic shorts. Her thick brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, keeping it out of her face.

She turned to Allie giving her the same devious look, "Are you hot?" Allie simply shook her head, while biting her bottom lip to hold him her laughter. "Well I'm hot." Steph handed Allie her bat, while she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and began twistin it. Once it was twisted enough, she tied it off, tucking the knot inside the bottom of her shirt, the shirt now resting right below her breasts. Allie glanced down the third base line, stealing a look at Joe.

She saw Jon, who was her teams third baseman, nudge him and smile. Joe's eyes that were hidden behind his dark sunglasses, remained locked in Steph's direction. Allie chuckled as she watched him quickly lick his lips, after Steph took the bat back from her and called, "Batter up," getting into her batting stance, sticking her ass out just a little more than necessary in Joe's direction.

Steph had a nice solid hit and with her speed was able to stretch it into a double. Earning a hoot and holler from her team and the crowd. She heard Joe call out his praise to her and she sent him a sassy wink. Allie just knew that this was going to be an interesting game.

A couple innings later, Allie was finally getting her turn to bat, after being put at the bottom of the order. The bases were loaded and the score was currently tied, 1-1. "Bring it in," she heard Colby yell out to the outfield, waving his arms in a 'come in' motion. Allie grumbled under her breath as she watched everyone move in. She saw Steph shake her head and smirk, making her frustration settle a little, deciding to have some fun.

She heard Jon yell from the bench, "Take your time, Al. Set yourself up and take your time." Allie smiled to herself almost feeling bad for what she was about to do. Almost. She got into the most ridiculous batting stance and waited for the pitch. Steph was trying so hard not to laugh, while she sent in the first pitch.

Allie swung early and wildly, swinging the bat down again in an axing motion. "Strike one." She heard everyone around her laugh at her epic failure, while she smirked to herself. She set herself up again, heaving the bat over her shoulder and waiting for Steph to pitch to her. When the pitch came it ended in the same result as the previous. "Strike two."

Smiling devilishly when the crowd erupted into laughter, Allie looked to the ump and called out, "Time." He held his hands up and looked towards her in question. "This just doesn't feel right." She said motioning to the bat and walking towards the dug out. She walked up to her bag and unzipped the hidden zipper on the bottom. Everyone watched in confusion as she pulled out a solid black bat with, _Black Magic_, etched on the side in bold gold letters.

Turning to walk back to the cage, Allie pulled a pair of black batting gloves from the pocket of her short athletic shorts. Tucking the bat under one arm, she quickly pulled on the gloves. Everyone around her was silent as she walked up to the plate. A look of confidence and concentration graced her face as she stepped up to the plate, taking a few practice swings that smacked loudly off the back of her shoulder during the follow through, nodding to the umpire that she was ready. "Play ball!"

Gripping the bat firmly in her hands, she dug her feet into the dirt and set herself into a stance that portrayed a sense of familiarity and vast experience. Her attention focused on Steph, sending her a short nod, signaling she was ready. Steph sent her a genuine smile and a wink, before sending her a perfect pitch.

Allie smiled as she stepped into the pitch and swung the bat with an amazing grace and force. '_Crack_' Allie sent the ball sailing into the outfield, well over the heads of the fielders and took off towards first base. She heard the ball park erupt and knew instantly the ball had cleared the fence. She kept her eyes forward and ran the bases. As she rounded second her eyes met Jon Fatu's, who was smiling and waving her confidently home from third base.

She was met by a good chunk of her team as she crossed home plate. She high fived everyone, before turning to the pitcher's mound and tapping the end of her nose, then pointing at Steph. Steph smiled, returning the gesture with a wink.

Allie walked into the dug out and was met by Jon, who had his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. She walked up to him slowly, scratching the back of her head. "Hey!" She said excitedly trying to detour him, "I hit a home run!" She stuck her hand up for a high five, but he just continued to stare at her. "No?" She asked, shaking her head and lowering her hand, "Just gonna leave me hangin?"

"Well," Jon finally spoke, shrugging and rolling his eyes, "funny thing is, I have this strange feeling it's not the first time you've hit one."

"That... _maaaayyy_ be true," Allie looked at him sheepishly. Jon just gave her a look as if he was waiting for her to continue. "7 time All-Star third baseman, 5 time state home-run leader, state home-run record holder, 5 time MVP, 4 state championships, and Rookie of the Year," Allie rambled out quickly.

Jon looked at her exasperated, "And you didn't think of mentioning that?"

"Hey!" She shot back playfully. "In all fairness, you made up your mind about my ball playing abilities without even asking me. That's not my fault."

"You should've told me," Jon huffed back, knowing she was right.

"Yea, maybe," Allie smiled, "but it was kinda fun messing with you while you were instructing. You're a great teacher, by the way. You've got a lot of patience in you that I wasn't aware of."

Jon lowered his head, trying to hide the blush that bloomed from the compliment. It's was a little known secret that he really enjoyed teaching and took a lot of pride in watching someone he taught succeed in whatever they had been tutored in. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Allie smiled at him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the rest of the team. "Come on, Good. We've got a game to win."

Jon smiled and followed along, both excited to be playing the game, enjoying the much needed downtime. Neither noticed the angry and disgusted look being shot in their direction.

Later, after the game Allie watched on as the WWE talent was interviewed by different reporters and journalists, getting their opinions and feedback on the event. Both teams had played a great game and everyone had thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

The boys had really impressed her with their softball abilities. She hadn't really been expecting that, although they were natural athletes and it shouldn't have surprised her. Jon had been a quick and strong armed third baseman, making throws without any visible strain to first base. His fielding abilities left her breathless more than once from her position behind home plate. He also had a strong bat, earning their team several doubles and RBIs, from his position of third in the line-up.

Colby's speed and agility made him an awesome choice for a short stop and she found herself watching him intently from the bench on occasion, amazed at the stops and throws he was able to pull off. He was a typical lead off man, but since he wasn't quite as fast as Steph, he was placed in the number two spot in the line-up. His quickness earning his team many extra bases through the game.

Joe was a brute out in left field and at the plate. He was uncharacteristically fast for such a big man and was able to cover every end of his section of outfield in such a pristine way, it was shocking. Batting clean up for Steph's team suited him just fine, as he was definitely a power house with a bat in his hands, cranking the ball on more than one occasion.

The two teams had played hard and enjoyed every minute of it, but in the end there could only be one winner. Allie's team had beaten them by one run, when Jon had hit a single to right field, allowing Allie to score the winning run from third, after managing to hit a triple. She had been scooped up quickly by Jon in a celebratory hug, as soon as he made it back in from first base. The thought brought a bright smile to Allie's face, while her attention was currently turned watching him being interviewed by a local radio station.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement towards the opposing team's dugout and glanced over just in time to see Joe, with Steph lifted in his arms, disappear around the back of the building with lips locked firmly together.

"Someone needs to hose those two down," came the playful snark of Punk, who had just stepped up beside her. "The eye fucking on the bench was driving me nuts. I was surprised they were able to stand being away from each other for so long with him playing the outfield."

Allie laughed at his teasing of the couple. "It's new. It's to be expected," she smiled at him.

"Seemed to ruffle Orton's tail feathers, that's for sure," Punk pointed out a steaming Orton, who was glaring in the direction the couple had just disappeared. Punk and Allie watched as he walked towards Cena, whispered something to him, then stormed off. "That wasn't sketchy at all," Punk drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"They're both not to be trusted," Allie glared in Cena's direction, remembering the conversation between herself and Jon and what Cena had said to Jon. Punk gave her a sympathetic look, but she simply shook her head, not wanting to go down that road.

"Well, I just thought you should know I overheard Cena on the phone earlier," Punk said, turning to face her fully. "He was talking to someone about an unscheduled trip to Pittsburgh this week." Allie's eyes instantly widened, then she subconsciously began darting her eyes around in search of Jon. "I don't know the details, Al, but I know you and Cena have been having some issues since you've been back and I know your history. I don't trust him or Orton. Steph is planning to stay in Pensacola this week with lover boy and I don't want you being there alone. Come stay with me in Chicago for a few days."

"Thanks, Phil," Allie gave him a small smile, while deep inside she felt terrified, "but I'll be ok. I'm not planning to be in Pittsburgh this week anyway."

"Big man will want to know you're safe. You know I have to tell him," Punk stated, Allie knowing instantly that 'big man' meant Mark. "Where are you planning on staying?" Punk asked her curiously.

Allie looked around, searching her mind desperately for an answer. She loved Punk and she loved Chicago, but going there meant constant eyes on her and constant badgering, while getting constant phone calls from Mark. Glancing towards the third base line, she saw Colby and Jon standing there, joined in a casual discussion. Jon looked up, meeting his eyes with hers and sending her a comforting smile. Giving him a small smile back, she sighed heavily, before looking back at Punk. "Vegas. I'll be in Vegas."

A/N: This was mostly a 'just for fun' chapter. Jon and Allie getting to find out a little more about each other. Let me know what you think! I love the reviews guys! It's wonderful to hear how much you're enjoying this fic. Next chapter: Vegas... with Jon! What will develop in Vegas between Allie and Jon? ;) Let me know your thoughts! Reviews will help me update faster!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come home with you?" Steph asked giving Allie a worried look. They were currently in Allie's hotel room, while she packed her bags. Allie had filled Steph in on what Punk had shared with her and her friend had expressed her concern. "I know Joe won't mind. I don't like the idea of you being by yourself. Cena's dangerous and God only knows what he's planning."

"I won't be by myself," Allie assured her, as she closed up her bags and set them on the floor. "And I'm not going home."

"Then where-?" Steph was interrupted by a knock on the door. Steph glanced at the door, before turning to Allie and giving her a curious look. Allie simply smiled, before walking to the door and pulling it open. She was greeted by the smiling face of Jon, his rollaway sitting next to him and his backpack on his back.

"Ready to go?" Jon asked as she stepped aside and allowed him to walk into the room.

"Just about," Allie answered, shutting the door and leading him further into the room. They were greeted with the smirking face of Steph who had her arms folded across her chest. Allie grabbed her duffel bag and slung it over her right shoulder, then reached for her rollaway as she answered the questioning look. "I'm going to Vegas with Jon."

Allie had approached Jon shortly after her conversation with Punk and informed him of the situation. Jon, although extremely worried about the Cena situation, had been more than willing to let her stay with him in Vegas at his place. He was glad she had come to him and not tried to risk going home.

"Well," Steph sighed, relieved, "that's a relief. I'm glad you aren't going home. Stay close to Jon and don't get into any trouble."

"Yes, Mom," Allie smiled, rolling her eyes playfully.

"And you," Steph pointed at Jon, ignoring Allie's comment. "Take care of our girl."

"Yes ma'am," Jon smiled, shooting Allie a wink, before looking to Steph. "She'll be in good hands." Steph gave him a smile, before nodding. "We better get going, Al."

Allie nodded, then followed Jon to the door, with Steph close behind. After bidding both of them goodbye and wishing them a safe fight, Steph left to meet up with Joe, so the two could head to Pensacola. Now that she felt satisfied that Allie would be safe, she couldn't wait to spend some alone time with Joe.

Jon and Allie made their way down to the lobby to check out, before heading out to her rental car to head to the airport. Aside from the nervousness, Allie was excited to spend some time in Vegas with Jon. Especially since it would just be the two of them. She felt safe knowing Jon would be close by over the next couple days.

"So what do you want to do in Vegas?" Jon asked as they settled in on the plane for their five hour flight. Allie's head was rested back against the seat and rolled it to the side to look at him.

"I don't know," she said giving him a small smile. "It's been a while since the last time I was in Vegas."

Jon nodded and glanced down, thinking for a moment, thinking of what they could do to occupy their time. He turned his head back up to look at her, "Strip?"

Allie gasped and looked at him in faux offense, "Right here? You could at least buy me dinner first. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Jon snorted a laugh, shaking his head, "Not what I meant."

"Oh, well," Allie smirked at him, "maybe you should clarify."

"I thought, maybe, we could just hit the strip and see what kind of trouble we can find," Jon said, playfully rolling his eyes at her.

"I don't know," Allie smiled, "Mom said to stay out of trouble."

"She also said for you to stay close to me," he responded. "And I intend on having some fun."

Allie laughed at the sly look he shot her, "Alright, let's start on the strip and see where we end up." Jon nodded, then turned his gaze as he noticed a small figure walk up beside Allie, making her turn to look and see what had attracted Jon's attention.

They both smiled as a nervous looking, young brunette boy, who couldn't be more than five, walked up to them, eyes locked on Jon. Dressed in khaki shorts and a ninja turtles t-shirt, he licked his lips nervously before he spoke. "Excuse me, Mr. Ambrose," he nervously stuttered out. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I possibly get a picture with you?"

Allie shot Jon a beaming smile, melting at the adorable little boy before them. Jon smiled back, then at the boy, "Sure thing, buddy. What's your name?"

"Jonathan."

"That's an awesome name, bud!" Allie snorted a laugh to herself, as Jon reached across her and pulled the boy into his lap, shooting her a raised eyebrow, daring her to challenge him. Allie took the boy's camera and snapped several photos of the two together. Goofy faces, smiling faces, Shield fists, and laughing fits filled the pictures and Allie couldn't help but to snap a few on her own phone to share with Jon later.

Watching him interact with his young fan, made her see him in a new light. A light that made her heart swell and her stomach flutter. He truly amazed her sometimes.

After getting an autograph from Jon, collecting his camera back, and fist bumping Jon, the little boy was on his way back to his parents, extremely happy and excited. Turning back to Jon, Allie saw him give her a curious look.

"What?" She asked, wondering what was tumbling around in that beautiful head of his.

"Does that ever bother you?" He asked, almost hesitantly.

"Does what bother me?" She asked, now confused as to what he meant.

"Well, I just wondered," Jon looked at her, trying to find the right words. "We get stopped a lot now for autographs and pictures. Even Steph does now that she's back." Jon paused and Allie gave a small smile, knowing where this was going. "Does it ever bother you that they never ask you, because they don't realize who you are?"

"I miss interacting with my fans," Allie began. "That part of it is hard, but I've been out of the game for so long that I've gotten use to it. I enjoy watching you all interact with your fans. It's so much fun to sit back and truly see the effect we have on people. It's pretty mind blowing." She smiled at him, earning a bright smile in return. "So, to answer your question. No, it doesn't bother me."

The two settled into casual conversation after that for a while. About halfway through the flight Allie had begun to nod off and soon Jon found her head rested against his shoulder. He smiled taking in her sleeping face and adjusted himself gently so that she could lay more comfortably against him. He could still see the faint bruising from the attack of Cena and Orton, but to the naked eye that wasn't looking for it, it was hard to see. He felt his heart lurch just thinking about the state of her beautiful face just a few weeks ago. He promised himself as he continued to gaze at her face, that he would do whatever he could to protect her from it ever happening again. Not long after Jon felt himself begin to doze and soon joined her in sleep.

Allie awoke later to the sound of the pilots voice over the plane's intercom system, informing everyone that were making their descent into Las Vegas. Allie groggily realized she was laying against Jon's shoulder and his head was resting against hers. She felt her heart rate accelerate at the feeling of being snuggled up with Jon.

Not eager to pull away from him, Allie slowly stretched her arms out in front of her, trying to wake her body up. Apparently the movement was enough to bring Jon out of his slumber and she felt him slowly sit himself up.

"Are we landing?" She heard Jon's sleep filled voiced rumble from beside her. Turning to look at him, she watched as he sleepily stretched his body out, giving her a small sleepy smile. Allie simply nodded, returning the smile and began packing up her belongings in preparation for landing.

Once they had landed and exited the plane, Allie and Jon made their way through the airport towards baggage claim. As they walked, Allie powered up her phone so she could inform her friends that she and Jon had arrived in Vegas safely. She hadn't been expecting the texts and alerts that awaited her.

Confused she opened up the text from Steph first and read as she and Jon reached baggage claim.

'_Dude! You two are adorable! You're all over Twitter! The fangirls are losing their minds.'_

She opened the one from Phil next.

_'I didn't know you and Good were a thing. Interesting way for people to find out. Hearts are breaking all over_ _the world tonight. Lol. Watch your back! ;)'_

"What the hell?" Allie mumbled out loud, confusion etching her face.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked, looking at her concerned.

"I don't know," Allie said as she pulled up Twitter. "I have a bunch of weird texts from Steph and the guys and Twitter alerts. Colby tagged me in something... Oh my god." Allie stared at her phone in shock, before slowly turning it towards Jon.

Jon felt his eyes widen as he took in the tweet before him. He should've expected that the moment wouldn't have been ignored by the other passengers. His face fell into a smirk as he continued to take in the image and message before him.

'_ thedeanambrose was on my flight! Sorry ladies, looks like he's taken. But how cute are they?!'_

The picture that accompanied the tweet was of the two of them while they were cuddled together while sleeping. Jon chuckled lightly, then looked up into the embarrassed face of Allie. She looked so worried and he found himself smiling broadly at her bright red face.

"Jon, I- I'm so sorry," Allie stammered out, quickly putting her phone away, tucking it into the pocket of her jean shorts.

"For what?" He looked at her confused.

"For falling asleep on you," she blurted out, running a hand back and forth across her forehead. "You'll be fielding questions about this now. You don't need people hounding you about this. Everyone knows you're a really private person and this being out there is gonna put your dating life on the table for questioning and I just-" Allie's rambling was cut off by Jon's hand clapping over her mouth, while he gave a deep laugh.

"Relax," Jon said calmly. "Do I look worried?" Allie shook her head after a moments hesitation. "Then don't worry about it. I fell asleep against you too. People see what they want to see, darlin. If questions come, let them. But, for right now, let just get our shit and get the hell out of here, so we can enjoy a couple relaxing days off. Alright?" Allie nodded, her face still bright red. "No more worrying about this?" Allie shook her head again. Jon grinned at her, "No more spazzing out?" Allie shot him a glare, as Jon laughed, feeling the warm glide of her tongue against his hand. "You really need to stop licking my hand, babe. I'm starting to think you like the taste of me."

Allie slapped his hand off her mouth, "Maybe I do," she shot at him, with a smirk, trying desperately to hide her blush. "Maybe I like salty, bitter things." Jon's eyes widen and Allie's face flushed, slapping a hand over her face at the realization of what she just said. Jon bursted into laughter drawing the attention of everyone around them, making Allie's blush deepen. "Oh my god," she murmured to herself. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and die right now. She smacked at Jon, who continued to laugh, "Thats not what I meant! I meant your personality was salty and bitter." Jon laughed harder as she tried to rectify her slip. "Shut up!"

Allie, spun on her heel and marched away from Jon who was now doubled over laughing. She walked to the belt, where the luggage from their plane was now being dispensed. Quickly grabbing hers, she set it on the floor, before marching towards the door towards the parking garage, ignoring Jon, who tried to call after her through his fits of laughter.

Reaching the parking garage, Allie leaned against a nearby wall, waiting for Jon to catch up. She just couldn't believe how extremely awkward she was being. So much for playing it cool, as her inner geek was proudly making her presence known. Just as she was thinking of ways to reestablish her dignity, Jon stepped out into the parking garage. He looked around quickly trying to spot her, before turning in her direction and finding her leaning against a wall.

He approached her slowly, while trying to suppress the smile that threatened to break out on his face. Just as he reached and opened his mouth to speak, Allie held up a finger and cut him off, "Not a word or so help me God, I will make it my life's mission to ruin your bad boy rep."

Jon bit his lip, in an attempt to hold back a laugh and cleared his throat. "You a- you ready to go?" He asked, clearly amused, motioning into the parking garage.

"Yea, let's go," she murmured, standing herself up and following him to his car.

Once they were loaded up and in the car, they made their way to Jon's. They remained quiet for a while during the drive, with Jon stealing glances at her occasionally. He couldn't take the silence, knowing Allie well enough that he could sense her awkwardness at the situation. "You know," Jon spoke up, not being able to hold back, drawing her attention, "kinda makes me wonder, since you like salty, bitter things. Does that mean you're a swallower?"

Allie shot him a glare, making him laugh, "You just couldn't resist, could you, Good?" He continued to laugh at her defensive tone, only making her glare harder. "You suck."

"No," Jon gasped out between laughs, "but apparently you-"

"NEW TOPIC PLEASE!" Allie yelled out, cutting him off, blushing madly. She couldn't believe the conversation they were having. Under normal circumstances she'd play along and probably laugh along with him, but with her current feelings towards the blonde, it just made her feel awkward. As he continued to grin childishly, she decided to take the topic changing into her own hands. "So, what are the plans tonight besides hitting the strip?"

Collecting himself, Jon glanced over at her, deciding to give her a break. "That's up to you, babe. We can head out early and do the site seeing thing or we can grab dinner and hit the night life and save site seeing for tomorrow. Whatever you wanna do?"

Allie couldn't help but notice that, this was the second time since they landed that Jon had called her babe. She would be lying if she said it didn't affect her, feeling the butterflies buzzing around in her stomach, making her feel almost euphoric. She had to find some way to get over these feelings she had for Jon. It was going to leave her with a broken heart, just like it had in the past.

Comparing Jon to Cena wasn't fair, they were complete opposites, but she just knew that if she took a chance she'd end up devastated again. Falling too deeply wasn't an option for her. Jon didn't feel for her the way she did for him. He had his unicorn and she was only torturing herself with allowing herself to fall for him.

She was here to have fun with Jon, as a friend and only a friend. The two of them could do some serious damage in Vegas. She need to have some fun. It was time to get wild. "Let get some take out and experience the night life tonight. We can do some site seeing tomorrow. I plan on getting hammered tonight," she shot him a mischievous smile, making him grin.

"Awesome," Jon said as they pulled into the driveway of a rather upscale gated complex of luxury condos right off the strip. Jon pulled up to a key pad and rolled his window down, typing in a code. The big gate eased open and Allie marveled in the beauty around her as they they drove through the gate and headed towards the back of the complex.

"This is beautiful, Jon," Allie smiled looking around, as they pulled into the private driveway of Jon's two level condo and pulled into the garage.

"Thank you," Jon smiled as he cut the engine and opened his door. "Come on, I'll give you the tour."

They both exited the car and collected their bags, before he lead them into the condo through a single door towards the back of the garage. Allie took in the big basement looking area that Jon appeared to be using for storage. Jon pointed towards the back of the room towards a closed door, "That's the utility room. There's a washer, dryer, iron and ironing board if you need to wash anything while you're here."

He then turned them towards the staircase that sat off to the left hand side and lead her up to the next level. They entered into Jon's large kitchen, that was elegantly equipped with dark cherry wood cabinets, black granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. "This obviously is the kitchen. You can help yourself to whatever's here, but there isn't much. Beer, water and Pepsi's in the fridge and we'll probably eat out for the most part, cuz I don't keep much in the way of food here."

"Maybe we can stop and pick up a few things tomorrow and I can make dinner for you to say thank you for this," Allie smiled at him as they exited the kitchen, into the the large living room/dining room.

"Thanks isn't necessary," Jon smiled over his shoulder at her. "I'm happy to have you here. But, I'll never turn down a home cooked meal. Especially, if you're the one cooking it."

Allie smiled and tried not to read anymore into the comment than was necessary. Jon just enjoyed her cooking, since having experienced it at Sami's and she was more than happy to cook for him.

"There's a small patio through those doors," Jon said pointing towards a set of double doors on the one side of the living room. "It's nice to sit out there in the evening with a beer."

Allie nodded and followed him through the living room and down the hallway on the other side towards a few closed doors. Jon opened the first one they came to and motioned inside. "This is the guest bathroom. I have my own in the master bedroom, so it's all your's while your here." The efficient bathroom was styled in black and white decor, Allie finding it really simple yet elegant.

Jon then moved down further down the hall to the next door and opened it revealing a large guest room. It was decorated in beautiful greens and purples, Allie falling in love with it instantly. "This is your room," he said then thumbed across the hall towards another closed door. "I'm right across the hall. I have a jacuzzi tub in the master bath. If you want to use it, feel free." Allie nodded, stepping into the guest room and set her bags down.

Turning back to Jon, she gave him a big smile, "Thank you for this, Jon."

Jon returned the smile, "It's my pleasure, babe." That's three, Allie thought as the butterflies returned, but she fought them down. "I'm just gonna grab a shower and change. I'll order take out while you're getting yourself situated. Anything in particular?"

"Chinese?" She asked him.

"You got it," he winked at her. After getting her food request, he exited the room, pulling the door softly shut behind him. Allie let out a huge sigh, before flopping backwards onto the bed. "Jonathan Good, what are you doing to me?"

After getting herself organized and figuring out what she would wear tonight, Allie decided to take a shower. The hot water felt great on her tense muscles and stood in there an extra few minutes letting the hot water beat down on her.

Once she was done, she towered her body and hair off, then wrapped the towel tightly around herself to walk back to her room. Opening the door to the guest room, she noticed there was a chilled bottle of Heineken sitting on the nightstand next to the bed, with a small piece of paper sitting up against it.

The paper was slightly damp from the condensation of the bottle as she picked it up to read the surprisingly neat scrawl that was written across it.

_'Figured you could use this. Running to get the food. Make yourself at home. Be back soon.'_

She hummed softly to herself in appreciation as she picked up the bottle and took a couple deep swallows from it. Placing the bottle and the note back down, Allie moved around the room and got herself dressed. Figuring she would wait until they were done eating to get dressed, she dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a black tank top.

Grabbing her beer, she made her way out of the room and towards the living room. She took in the black leather couch and comfy looking chairs with glass coffee and end tables that were placed in an open stance facing the huge tv that hung against the far wall. There were little trinkets and odds and ends that were scattered on the tables, but nothing was overly decorated.

The dining room was the same, with a dark cherry high top table and bar chairs in the center of the room. There was a dark cherry buffet against the far wall, that she assumed doubled as a liquor cabinet, and surprisingly a stocked wine rack. The condo wasn't the picture of interior design, but it was so much more than your typical bachelor pad, which in all honesty is exactly what she had been expecting to find when arriving at Jon's Las Vegas home.

Instead of sitting down in the living room, she decided to take in the patio that sat on the backside of the condo. Stepping through the glass doors, she was surprised to find a decent sized backyard that was enclosed by a high, black vinyl privacy fence. The patio itself was grey stone with a large outdoor fireplace, set in the same stone, sitting off on the right hand side and short ledges walls that ended at the center edge of the patio, creating an opening into the yard. To the left hand-side, on the opposite side of the wall was a medium sized hot tub. It looked like it could seat four people and was currently covered in a large black tarp. She wondered excitedly if she'd get the chance to use it while here.

Taking in the rest of the patio, the furniture was a black, rod iron round table and chairs with white cushions to the left and a black and white wicker lounge set to the right in front of the fireplace. She noticed a decent sized grill sitting in the back right side corner against the condo.

It was absolutely beautiful and Allie could easily picture herself lounging back her with a beer or a glass of wine taking in the evening air. She could hear splashing and children laughing coming from beyond the fence and figured the pool must not be to far on the other side. Maybe she could talk Jon into taking a walk tomorrow around the complex.

"Kinda figured I'd find you back here," the familiar gruff voice of Jon sounded behind her, startling her slightly, making her turn quickly to face him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's ok," she smiled at him, before turning back to take in the backside of the condo again. "I was just admiring your patio and yard. You have a beautiful home, Jon."

She saw Jon step up beside her and she turned her head to look at him. His sunglasses were sitting on top of his backwards, black cap and he was dressed casually in worn, faded jeans and a black t-shirt. "Thank you. It's really more than I need, but I like it."

"You should see my place, if wanna talk about a bit more than needed," Allie chuckled, after taking a sip of her beer. "It's a big empty house and I really don't need all the space. I've been thinking about selling it, but I just can't seem to bring myself to do it. I just love it too much."

"Is it a castle or something?" Jon asked with a smile, making her chuckle again.

"Or something," Allie answered, looking around the patio. "You could use some plants out here though."

"Who the hell would take care of them?" It was Jon's turn to chuckle. "I'm barely home. I have a cleaning lady, but I don't think plants were part of the deal."

"You could find something. There are ways to water plants without actually being home to water them, now a days," Allie smiled. "It's just a suggestion. We can look tomorrow if you want. I can help."

"You have a green thumb or something?" Jon asked, turning to face her fully.

"Not exactly," Allie laughed, "but I know a thing or two about keeping plants alive when you live the life we do."

Jon chuckled and nodded, before tilting his head towards the condo, "Food's here. You ready to eat?"

"Sure," she nodded, then followed him into the condo. They walked into the kitchen where the bag of Chinese food was sitting on one of the granite counter tops. Allie could smell the food as soon as they entered the room, making her stomach rumble.

Jon opened the bag and began pulling out the different containers, while Allie grabbed them a couple beers from the fridge. Popping them open, she handed one to Jon, who took it graciously and took a long swallow of it.

Getting their food plated and grabbing their beers, they made their way into the living room and sat down on the couch. Turning on the tv, Jon glanced over at her, "Anything you want to watch?"

With a mouth full of food, Allie covered her mouth and murmured out, "SportsCenter?"

Jon just gave her a look of disbelief and blinked several times at her. "Really?"

Allie swallowed and gave him a confused look, "What?"

"SportsCenter?" He sputtered out.

"We can watch something else if you want," Allie continued to look confused. "I don't mind."

"No, SportsCenter's fine," Jon's face finally broke out into a smile. "I don't think I've ever known a girl who willing watched sports highlights with me, let alone suggested it."

Allie chuckled at that, "I guess I'm not your average girl."

"No complaints here, babe." Four!

The two settled in comfortably, enjoying their food while watching sports highlights. Jon was surprised that, not only did Allie enjoy sports, she actually understood them and was able to hold a conversation.

"Laugh all you want," Allie argued, throwing a fortune cookie at him, "but I'm telling you, the Pirates are gonna have a winning season this year."

"Allie, sweetheart," Jon laughed, "they haven't had a winning season in twenty years. How could you possibly be that confident in them?"

"Because, they have an awesome team this year," Allie smiled. "They may not go all the way, but the curse will finally be broken with lucky twenty-one and the spirit of Roberto."

"I think you've got too much confidence in them," Jon smirked, "and the luck of Clemente, but I guess we'll see when September and October roll around." Jon then stood up and began gathering the plates and empty beer bottles. "Wanna start getting ready and we can head out to the strip?" Allie nodded, standing up and moving to help him clean up, but was stopped by his hands moving over hers. "No, I got this. Go get yourself ready."

Allie smiled at him, before turning and heading down to the guest room, but stopped just before she got to the hallway and turned back to Jon. "Do you think I'm safe to wear a skirt tonight?"

Jon looked up at her through his fringe and gave her nod, "You'll be safe tonight, Allie. You'll be with me." Allie gave him a small smile and a nod, then turning quickly before the blush could reach her face.

Allie got ready as quickly as she could, not wanting to make Jon wait long, but wanting to put some effort into her look tonight. She dressed in her black leather, mini skirt and a dark grey halter corset. She pulled on her black, knee high stiletto boots, after putting loose curls in her hair and pinning back the right side. She walked quickly to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, before applying her makeup, giving herself smokey eyes and glossy lips.

She gave herself a quick once over, feeling satisfied with the finished product. Then grabbing her clutch purse and making sure her ID, cash, credit card, phone and cigarettes were all inside, she walked to the living room to meet Jon.

He was still casually dressed, but had put his leather jacket on over his t-shirt. Allie couldn't complain about the site, since Jon would look gorgeous to her in anything he decided to wear. He had just gathered up his wallet, phone, and keys placing them in various pockets, when he turned to face her.

Jon stood motionless for a moment while taking her in. Allie watched him swallow hard, before he finally blinked and brought himself back from wherever his mind had been. Allie blushed slightly unsure of how to take his look, feeling somewhat subconscious and glancing down at her outfit. She brought her eyes back up to his, that were now currently glued to her legs. "I don't look too much like a hooker, do I?"

His eyes snapped back up to hers, shaking his head slowly. "No, not even close," he husked out. "You look gorgeous, Allie."

Her blush deepened as she gave him a small bashful smile, "Thank you, Jon. You look great too."

Jon simply smiled at her, before walking towards her, "You ready to head out?"

"Definitely," Allie answered, nodding. Jon, then slipped his hand into hers and walked them to the front door and out of the condo, before locking up. After doing so, Jon kept her hand firmly locked with his as they walked towards the Las Vegas strip.

A couple hours later, Jon and Allie stumbled out of their second bar, laughing and holding each other up, both starting to feel the numbing effect of the alcohol they had consumed.

Calming down slightly, enough to walk upright, they began walking down the side walk towards their next destination. Allie suddenly spun towards Jon and patted his chest.

"You remind me of that babe," she giggled out.

"What babe?" He laughed, looking at her confused.

"The babe with the power."

"What pow...er?" Jon smack his hand against his face as he finally caught on.

"The power of voodoo. Who do? You do. Do what? Remind me of the babe," Allie sung and danced around drunkenly.

"Did that really just happen?" Jon groaned playfully, then laughing again as she continued to dance around.

"I don't know what's awesomer," Allie said dancing up to him.

"Awesomer?"

"The fact that I just tricked you into that?" Allie laughed, flinging her arms around his neck. "Or that you've seen the movie and know it well enough to understand what just happened?"

Jon laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I think drinking was involved. At the time it may have been something stronger."

"Or you watched it as a kid and loved it and you're just too macho to admit it," Allie wiggled her eyebrows at him, making him laugh again.

"Macho, huh?"

"Macho, macho...mmmph," Allie's serenade was cut off by Jon hand abruptly covering her mouth. She looked up at him with fluttery bright blue eyes, making his smile broaden.

"Let's get one thing perfectly clear," he said, laughing as she raised an eyebrow. "There is absolutely no room at this party for the Village People." Allie gave him a sly look, before licking the palm of his hand, but was disappointed when he kept it in place, smirking at her. "You really have to stop doing that."

With that not working like she hoped, she removed her arms from his neck and began signing YMCA, dramatically with her arms. Jon rolled his eyes and removed his hand quickly from her mouth and used both of his hands to clamp her arms to her sides. "My Jedi mind tricks are far more advance, my young padawan," Allie said, smiling proudly.

Jon shook his head, smiling, "Star Wars fan, huh? I'm impressed."

"Just wait til I break out my Goonies," she answered with a giggle, making him chuckle. He released her arms and grabbed her hand and began walking them further down the sidewalk. After a few moments, Allie gasped and stopped suddenly, bringing Jon's attention back to her. He gave her a curious look when she looked at him excitedly, "You know what we should do?!"

"What?" He asked, shaking his head at her goofiness, as her eyes lit up with glee.

"Karaoke!"

"No."

"Awww, come on!"

"No."

"It'll be fun!"

"Nope."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" She asked, pouting and batting her big blue eyes at him.

"I have all the adventure I can handle watching after you," Jon laughed. Allie scoffed at him, letting go of his hand and folding her arms across her chest. "No," Jon smirked and folded his arms across his chest. She gave him the saddest puppy dog face she could muster and sniffled. "No."

_"It's a nice day for a white wedding. It's a nice day to start again."_

20 minutes later, Jon was up on stage at a karaoke bar, belting out "White Wedding" by Billy Idol, while Allie bounced around and danced, cheering him on with the crowd and snapping pictures. Aside from Sami's party, Allie honestly couldn't remember the last time she had gotten this wild and crazy, drinking with a friend. She was loving it.

When Jon finished his song, he turned to Allie and smiling wickedly at her, before pulling her onstage, "Its your turn, princess."

Allie giggled, taking the mic from Jon and heading over to the monitor to select a song. Being unable to decide, she had the monitor select a song at random. She hesitated when she saw the song that popped up. Shaking it off and deciding just to go with it, she raised the mic to her lips.

_"Puttin my defenses up, __cuz I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart-attack."_

She performed the song to the best of her drunken ability, which by everyone else's drunken standards appeared to be ok. She found herself really getting into the song and feeling like her current heartache could compare, but she refused to let her awesome evening with Jon get ruined by some stupid song. How 9th grade would that be? No, thank you.

_"The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames"_

Allie looked over to where Jon was standing and appeared to be recording her performance on his phone. He shot her a dazzling smile that made her weak in the knees, seeming impressed with her mediocre singing ability.

Once she had finished her song, she jumped off stage and made her way to Jon. He gave her another heart stealing smile, before taking her hand and leading her to the bar for a drink. The two continued their night there for quite a while, drinking in between taking turns making fools out of themselves onstage, occasionally jumping up there together to sing some random duet. They had quickly become the crowd favorite and they both could only imagine the pictures that would flying around social media and the internet by morning.

A little while later, Allie and Jon were finally making their way out of the karaoke bar and deciding on where to head to next. The two teased back and forth about the other's ideas, before deciding it was best to probably just head to one more bar, before heading back to Jon's condo. Both of them were extremely drunk and didn't want to have to worry about inability to walk home.

"Hey man," they were interrupted by a very intoxicated looking, frat boy, who staggered up to them and wrapped an arm around Allie, making Jon tense and pull her away protectively from the man and into his arms with a growl. "Sorry man, not trying to interrupt your action, but I was just wondering if you were gonna use her for much longer? I wanna make sure I get my turn."

Allie, who was disgusted by his suggestion, was currently crushed into Jon's side as he shot daggers at the man in front of them. "Back off, asshole," Jon growled out, attempting to keep his temper in check. "She isn't what you're looking for. You best keep walking."

"Sorry man," the guy laughed, "but your girl's sending out some pretty mixed signals with that outfit. I mean, those legs are killer!"

"Walk. Away," Jon snarled out. Allie could feel Jon's body tense up further as he began to lose his temper.

"Dude!" The guy suddenly exclaimed, widening his eyes. "No way! You're Dean Ambrose! Aww, man, this is so cool! Can I get a picture with you?"

Allie and Jon couldn't believe the audacity of this guy. He insults Allie and now expects Jon to cater to his request, just because he happened to be a fan. Before Jon could lunge forward, Allie placed a gentle hand on his chest, instantly feeling his body settle some. "I'm sorry, Dean and I were just heading out. We have some place to be. Maybe some other time."

Before the man could respond, Allie gripped Jon's hand and pulled him along with her. She could still feel the anger radiating off of Jon and the fact that he had a decent amount of alcohol in his system only amplified it. She felt his grip tighten on her hand a few times as they walked further down the strip, knowing that he was brooding over the encounter.

Stopping suddenly, Allie spun him around to face her and clutched his face between her hands. Before Jon had a chance to gain his bearings, Allie pulled him into a deeply passionate kiss. Jon was shocked for several moments before finally kissing her back, but before the kiss could get too involved, Allie pulled back with a devious smile. "There, now you can focus on something a bit more pleasant."

Jon, coming out of his daze, gave her a devilish smirk, before tugging her into the nearest bar, causing her to let out a giggle.

The two continued on with their fun evening while ignoring the encounter with the frat boy. After a while, feeling pretty blitzed, the duo decided to head back to Jon's. Reaching his condo, Jon opened the door and allowed Allie to walk in ahead of him, before entering himself and closing and locking the door. When he turned around, Allie was hoisted up onto one of the dining room chairs, removing her boots.

Looking up, Allie watched Jon as his eyes were once again glued to her long legs, that were now completely visible with the absence of her boots. She kept her eyes on him as Jon walked up to her and tossed his keys on the table beside her, before spreading her knees apart and stepping between her legs.

Allie's eyes had dropped down to his hands when they had gripped her legs, shocking her. Allie took a deep breath, returning her eyes up to his face, but felt the air immediately leave her lungs when her eyes met Jon's glossy, list filled eyes. "Jon?" She breathed out, feeling confused.

Jon remained silent and Allie felt her heart stop when he slowly lowered his lips to hers. Jon's lips moved lazily against hers, soft and sweet. Allie gasped out when she felt his tongue trail against her bottom lip. Taking advantage of the opening Jon thrusted his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Their tongues dueled for several minutes, before Allie's senses got the best of her and she pushed him away gently. "Jon, we can't."

"Why?" He husked out, looking at her confused.

Allie sighed heavily, before answering. "Jon I know about the woman you've been waiting for. I know you found her. I couldn't handle it if you got involved with me and held that regret of never knowing what could have happened with her."

Jon looked at her startled, "How do you-".

"Steph and I overheard you and the guys talking about it in the locker room the day I got injured. We had just gotten there when you guys were discussing it," Allie said looking into his eyes. "Look, I care about you deeply Jon, but I don't want to dive into this unless your sure."

"Al, you don't understand," Jon began, but was cut off by Allie.

"Please, Jon," Allie pleaded with him. "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Jon stared at her for a minute looking lost, before relenting and nodding at her slowly. He hesitantly stepped back, letting her stand up. "Thank you for tonight, Jon. It's the most fun I've had in a long time." Allie gave him a small smile, then gathered up her boots and retreating to her room after bidding him goodnight.

As she entered the room and shut the door, she couldn't help but feel the wave of emotion wash over her and collapsed onto her bed. She collected her phone and sent a short text to Steph, then laying it down beside her. She laid there and silently sobbed in heartache. Before long, the tears and alcohol carried her into a restless, heartbroken sleep.

_'He knows ;('_

A/N: Sad :( Vegas got really long, so I'm breaking it up into two chapters. Let me know what you think so far.

The Billy Idol thing came from a pic of Jon I found online of him singing karaoke in a bar and the song on the screen behind him was "White Wedding". I thought it was too cute not to throw in here.

I don't know why Demi Lovato seems to keep finding her way into my fic. Her songs just go along perfectly for some reason.

Songs:  
Billy Idol- "White Wedding"  
Demi Lovato- "Heart Attack"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

The next morning, Allie groaned, rolling onto her back and glancing over at the clock on the nightstand, she saw that it was closing in on nine am. She really hadn't slept all that long, or well for that matter. She and Jon hadn't returned to the condo until a little after two and she had tossed and turned in a restless sleep all night.

The memories of last night hit her like a tidal wave.

Her head was throbbing, as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. A muffled buzzing sound drew her attention towards the head of the bed. She leaned over and began digging around through the pillows until she manage to find the source, her phone.

She quickly answered it, not botherin to look and see who was calling. "Hello?" Her voice sounded groggy and raspy, still filled with sleep.

"What the hell?!" She heard the all to familiar voice of Steph, yelling at her through the phone, making Allie pull the phone away from her ear. "I've been trying to call you and text you since early this morning! What the shit happened last night?!"

"Sweet baby Jesus! First of all," groaned Allie, pinching the bridge of her nose gently and placing the phone closer to her ear and mouth again. "I'm gonna need you to dial it down a bit. I'm hung over as fuck and I just woke up."

"That's your own damn fault for drinking that much," Steph snapped back, but had significantly lowered her tone. "Do you want to explain to me why you sent me a really cryptic text, them didn't respond when I tried to talk to you about it?"

"I must have passed out right after I sent it," Allie murmured, standing up and began walking around the room.

"What do you mean 'he knows'?" Steph asked. Allie sighed heavily, before telling Steph all about the events that happened after they had left Steph at the hotel. Allie rambled and ranted, laughed and finally cried.

"I just couldn't sit there and listen to him tell me that he wanted me, while I knew that I wasn't what he truly wanted," Allie cried softly to Steph. "I just couldn't handle being a regret and being tossed aside."

"Honey, that could happen in any relationship," Steph tried to reason with her. "Some relationships just don't last and there is nothing you can do about, but you can't live your life in fear of falling in love, because you couldn't handle if it fell apart."

"But this is different," Allie harshly wiped at her eyes. "I know that there's someone else out there. I would constantly be worried about it. I feel like that I would be setting myself up to fail."

Steph sighed on the other end of the phone. "Allie, I know you stopped believing in fairy tales and happily ever afters a long time ago. White knights are just villains in disguise and Prince Charming and chivalry died once upon a time," Steph remembered the Allie she knew in childhood and how she had been the greatest believer in fate and true love. That had all be stolen away by two men, who Steph only wished one day to get alone, to show them what happens when you mess with the closest thing she has ever had to a sister. "But I still believe in it. You made me believe in it. True love exists. I've seen it too many times for it to not be real and I refuse to doubt it. Don't hide yourself away from it because of the what ifs. Just because Jon has this thing for some mystery woman, doesn't mean she's the love of his life. He may find out that she isn't what he's been waiting for."

"But what if she is?" Allie sniffed out, hoping Jon hadn't heard any of the conversation. She had tried to keep her voice low, but his room was only across the hall.

"You just have to trust in love, Allie," Steph replied calmly. "Trust that it won't just abandon you. I don't know if things will work out with Joe, but I'm not willing to risk not knowing for the sake of protecting my heart. Hearts heal."

"I know it's stupid, but I'm just scared," Allie sighed. "I wish I could be as carefree with love as I was back then. They fucked me up badly, Steph, but I promise I'll try."

"Just enjoy your time with Jon," Steph smiling voice could be heard by Allie. "It's sounds like, aside from how the evening ended, you guys had a great time yesterday."

"We did," Allie smiled. "We're suppose to go plant shopping and site-seeing today.

"Then go enjoy it," Steph beamed. "Have fun being friends and wreaking havoc on Vegas. Oh, and take pics of this bachelor pad for me. I have to see it! Sounds amazing!" Allie giggled and agreed. "Now, you've stolen me away from my man long enough..."

"Your man?" Allie perked up at that.

"Uh, yea," Steph said somewhat meekly. "We kind of agreed to make it official, last night."

"Wow, congratulations!" Allie said excitedly.

"Thank you!"

"Have you passed the test yet?" Allie teased.

Steph laughed, "Yes, I met everyone yesterday. His family is amazing! I felt like a member of the family within five minutes of being there."

"Even the little one?" Allie questioned still smiling.

"She's absolutely the sweetest, most beautiful little girl, Allie," Steph gushed telling her about Joe's six year old daughter, Joelle. "I adore her and she seems to like me. That's kind of why we decided to make it official."

"That's great news, Steph," Allie beamed, extremely happy for her two friends. "You guys are great together." The two girls finished up their conversation before saying their goodbyes until they reunited the following afternoon.

After hanging up, Steph made her way back inside the house from Joe's large backyard deck. She made her way into the family room, where she found Joe sitting on the couch watching ESPN. He looked up when he saw her enter the room and smiled at her as she approached.

"Everything ok, baby?" Joe asked her, showing his concern for Allie. He had been just as antsy for Steph to get ahold of her and make sure she was ok.

Steph gave him a small smile, before plopping down onto his lap, his arms immediately wrapping around her. Steph gave Joe the run through of what had happened between their two friends the previous day and she could see the concern deepen on his face and what appeared to be a hint of frustration.

Steph continued to look at him curiously while he seemed to be having an internal struggle with himself. Steph leaned into him and gave a light kiss to his lips, bringing him back to her. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Joe sighed heavily, looking up into Steph beautiful emerald green eyes, "There's something I think I should tell you."

Meanwhile, after hanging up with Steph, Allie decided to grab a shower to wash away the grunge feeling that the bars and the alcohol had left on her hair and skin. Collecting her things, she walked quietly down the hallway, not hearing any noise and assumed Jon was still asleep.

Feeling much better after her shower, now that the grunge feeling was gone, Allie slipped back into her room to look for something wear. Deciding on a pair of faded jean shorts and a dark purple tank top, she got dressed.

After getting dressed, she stood in her rooming staring at the door. She was so unsure of what to expect from Jon today after the events of last night. She hated rejecting him, but she just couldn't bare the thought of him breaking her heart.

Taking a deep breath, she decided it was time to bite the bullet and see how things played out in the aftermath. She pulled the door open and made her way out of the room.

Walking into the living room, she heard shuffling around coming from the kitchen. Turning into the kitchen, she felt her heart race at the site of Jon. His back was to her as he gathered plates from a cupboard and placed them on the counter in front of him, before he turned and saw her standing in the room.

They both just looked at each other for a moment before Allie offered him a small smile and she felt relieved when he returned it and walked slowly towards her.

"Hey," he said calmly, as he stopped a few paces from her. "I didn't know what you'd want for breakfast, so I just grabbed a little of everything." He motioned towards a couple bags sitting on the counter from a local diner.

"Thank you," she answered, smiling at him again. She made her way up to him and embraced him in a tight hug, that he returned instantly. Pulling back, they both turned towards the bags and began digging through them to organize their breakfasts.

"Still wanna go site-seeing and shopping today?" Jon asked, handing her a cup of freshly brewed coffee, when they had finished plating their food. Taking the cup, she gave it a heavenly gaze before taking several deep swallows of it.

"Liquid of the gods," Allie hummed with a blissful face, lowering the cup, making Jon chuckle. Returning her gaze to his, she smiled at him. "I definitely still wanna go site-seeing and shopping. When do you wanna leave?"

"After we eat?" Jon suggested as they picked up their plates and moved into the living room and turned on the tv.

"Sounds good," Allie nodded, taking a seat next to Jon. They both dug into their food, while they watched an old episode of CSI in a comfortable silence. Allie's head continued to throb, the food and coffee not having the affect on her hangover that she had hoped. She turned to Jon, rubbing the back of her neck. "Do you have any ibuprofen?"

Jon looked over to her, before nodding and pointing towards the kitchen. "Yea, it's in the drawer closest to the fridge. Want me to get it?"

"No, that's ok," she said standing slowly. "Eat your breakfast." She made her way into the kitchen, found the bottle quickly and popping it open. Dispensing a couple into her hand, she then closed the bottle and returned it to the drawer.

Walking back into the living room, Allie saw Jon flipping through the magazine. As she approached, she got a better look at it and smiled, seeing that it was a gardening magazine. Jon glanced up at her and smiled, "Did you find it?"

"Uh, yea," she smirked, holding them up, before moving around the couch to sit back beside him. She swallowed the pills, chasing them down with her coffee, as Jon spoke to her.

"So, can I, like, plant anything I want?" Jon asked, trying stay nonchalant about it, making Allie fight to hide a smile.

"Yea, pretty much," Allie answered setting her coffee mug on the table. "We'll just have to make sure we get a drip irrigation system."

"That sounds complicated," Jon said, giving a funny face, making Allie giggle.

"It's really not, I promise," she said reaching towards the magazine and taking it from him. "Any thoughts to what you may want?"

"Well I was kind of thinking about vegetables and herbs," Jon shrugged. "I buy them to keep here, but they go bad before I can use them half the time. So, I thought maybe if I just buy the plants and harvest off them that it might be more beneficial to me."

"That's a good idea," Allie nodded, "and very doable. Herbs actually thrive in a climate like this and so do tomatoes, peppers, eggplant and other veggies like that. Any thoughts to what types?"

"Those would be cool," Jon nodded in agreement to the vegetables she named. "What about root vegetables?"

"We can do those too. We just have to make sure we get pots deep enough," Allie answered, thoroughly enjoying Jon's sudden interest in this. "Let's finish eating, then we can head out and see what we can find."

"Cool," Jon nodded, before returning to his breakfast.

A little while later, Allie and Jon were slowly wandering through a local garden center. Allie was pointing out plants, while Jon pushed the cart, listening to her plant advice. They had already acquired several large pots for the vegetables Jon had decided on growing. Even though he was doing his best to hide it, Jon was eager and excited to be creating his own mini garden.

Allie picked up an item and placed it in the cart, "what the hell is that?" Jon asked giving the item a weird look.

"That's the irrigation system," Allie laughed at his expression. "Actually we may need two," she said grabbing another, and placing it in the cart.

Jon's face went from confusion to alarm, "Two?! What do we need two for? I don't know if I can do one."

"Relax, Jon," Allie laughed, as she began backing up. "That's why you have me." Not paying attention, Allie backed into someone, quickly spinning around to the person. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Meeting the strangers face, she watched his eyes run the length of her before giving her a sly smile. The smile gave her a sick kind of chill as did his eyes that continued to stare at her body. It was nowhere near the effect Jon's looks and smiles gave her. He was decent looking, with a nice face and build, dark hair and brown eyes. His bottled tan was obvious, as were his intentions. "No problem, beautiful. You can bump into me anytime."

Allie swallowed the bile that had risen with his innuendo, as anger filled her. Before she could respond however she heard a low growl behind her, as an arm wrapped protectively around her midsection and drawing her back into a hard chest. Jon. She calmed instantly subconsciously pressing further into him, feeling him surround her.

"I'm good," she gave him a smirk, as the man's eyes moved to Jon's. He tried to keep a confident look, but it faltered in his eyes. "Again, I apologize."

"Come on, baby," Jon said, keeping a hard glare on the other man. "I think we're done here." The two men, kept their eyes on each other as Allie nodded and maneuvered around Jon and taking hold of the cart. She spun the cart around and began walking towards the checkout with Jon close behind.

Once they had gotten far enough away from the creepy man, Allie glanced at Jon, "What is it with the guys around here? Do I give off a slutty vibe or something?"

Jon smirked and looked at her, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulders as they approached the checkout, "No. You're a beautiful woman, Allie. They just think they have a shot and try and take it."

Allie's heart fluttered at the compliment from Jon, feeling the obvious difference between Jon's words and the creep's.

After paying for the items, they loaded everything into Jon's car and headed out to see a few things, before stopping for a quick lunch.  
They were walking along a store front, heading towards the restaurant they had decided on for lunch, when they came across a pet shop.

Allie swooned seeing the puppies in the shop window. "How cute!" She gushed, making Jon smile as he stepped up beside her. They laughed and played with the puppies through the glass for a few minutes. "I haven't had a dog since our family dog died when I was 18. I should really get one, but I just don't have the time with all the traveling."

"You could always get one that's small enough to bring with you," Jon suggested as they continued on their way along the store fronts.

"I could I guess," Allie answered, thoughtfully. "I just never thought about it."

They reached the restaurant and had a quick bite to eat. After lunch they decided to head to the grocery store and then back to Jon's to get the planting done.

They were currently on the patio, Jon filling the pots with potting mix, while Allie put the plants in them and began arranging them around the patio, to work with the irrigation system. Once everything was potted, Allie began assembling the system and organizing it with the pots.

"So basically," Allie said, after putting the last drip into a pot, "the way this works is, it will keep the plants hydrated for you without over watering them. The potting mix we put in is mixed with plant food, so they're getting the nutrition they need. You just have to check on them every now and then to make sure everything is going smoothly and the system is working properly, but it pretty much takes care of everything for you. The sun light back here is great, so the plants will be getting all the elements they need to thrive."

"I have to admit," Jon smile at her, brushing the dirt from his hands. "This is pretty cool. I kind of excited to be growing my own stuff."

Allie smiled at him, before they made their way back into the house. They both quickly tidied up, so Allie could begin dinner, while Jon picked out a few movies for them to watch.

"So, what are you making tonight?" Jon yelled from the living room, where he was digging through movies, to Allie in the kitchen.

"Grilled chicken parm," Allie said, stepping into the living room with a platter in her hands. "Are the grilling tools outside?"

"Yea," Jon said, looking up at her. "They're in the cabinet underneath it." Allie nodded and made her way outside to the patio to start up the grill.

After getting the grill fired up, she gave it a few minutes before putting the chicken on. She looked around at the patio, proud of the job she and Jon had done. She turned towards the door when she heard it open and saw Jon emerge with a couple glasses of wine.

" I thought I'd break open a bottle," he said, handing her a glass.

"I have to admit I'm surprised you have wine," Allie smiled, before taking a sip. "You don't seem like a wine guy."

"I don't mind it," he answered, with a smile. "I keep it around for special occasions."

"Oh yea," Allie smirked at him. "And how many special occasions have you had?"

"To be honest," Jon said, looking down at his glass and swirling it around. "This is the first." Allie didn't respond, but smiled and turned towards the grill before Jon could see the blush fill her face. Setting her glass down, she began placing the chicken on the grill and felt Jon step up beside her. "I think this is the first time the grill has been used too."

"Well, I'm honored to be the one to break it in for you," she said, closing the lid on the grill, before picking her glass back up and turning towards Jon.

While the chicken cooked, Allie and Jon sat on the patio on the comfortable lounge furniture, talking.  
Allie was glad that things between them hadn't been awkward. She was truly enjoying her time with Jon and would have felt terrible if they hadn't been able to get past last night. It still hurt, knowing that she wanted Jon, but she would settle for friendship if that was the only way to keep him in her life.

When the chicken was done they moved back into the condo, so Allie could fix everything else to go with dinner. Placing the chicken in the oven on a low heat to keep it warm, Allie then began moving around the kitchen getting things ready.

A little while later she called for Jon to come into the kitchen. He appeared a moment later, moving over to her. She held a wooden spoon in one hand, that appeared to have a red sauce on it, while the other cupped under the spoon. "Here, try this and tell me what you think."

Lifting the spoon, Allie placed it close to his mouth while Jon leaned forward to taste it. Allie watched Jon's face light up as soon as the sauce touch his taste buds. "Damn, that's good! What brand is that?"

Allie giggled, before trying some for herself. Seeming pleased she gave the sauce another stir, before placing a lid over it and turning it on low. "It's Allie's secret sauce."

"Damn, babe! You made that?" Jon asked surprised. Allie's cheeks tinge pink and nodded, smiling. "I think Sami's nickname of Betty Crocker suits you." Allie giggled, before shooing him back out of the kitchen, so she could finish dinner.

When dinner was finished, Allie plated up the food, while she heard Jon moving around in the dining room. He walked into the kitchen when she was done and was lifting the plates to carry them out. Before she could take a step forward, Jon reached out and took the plates from her. "I thought we could eat in the dining room. Can you grab the bottle of wine and I'll meet you out there?"

"Sure," she answered, as Jon turned to leave the room. Picking up the bottle, Allie followed him out of the room, stopping in her tracks when she entered the dining room. She felt her heartbeat speed up, watching Jon set the plates down on the table. The curtains had been drawn and the room was dimly lit. The table had been covered in a red linen table cloth with black lace place mats sitting on top. He had placed lit white tapered candles in the middle, that sat in crystal candlesticks.

Allie's eyes moved to Jon's, who was watching her carefully. "I hope this is ok. I just thought a candlelit dinner would be a nice thank you for the help with the patio and making dinner."

Allie managed a small smile, still stunned that Jon had done this for her. She walked towards him and set the wine bottle on the table by they candles, before turning to Jon. "Thanks isn't necessary, Jon. It was my pleasure, really. The table looks beautiful." Jon smiled in appreciation and what looked like relief, as they sat down to enjoy their meal.

"Oh my god," Jon said with a content sigh, setting his fork down and leaning back in his chair, once he had finished. "That was really amazing. You can cook for me anytime, Al."

Allie chuckled, taking the last bite of her dinner and setting her fork down. She moved to take the plates, but Jon gently brushed her hands aside and took them himself and walked into the kitchen with them. Allie stood up from the table, after blowing out the candles, then grabbed the bottle of wine and their two glasses and walked to the living room. After depositing the items on the table, she walked to the kitchen to help Jon.

"Can I help?" She asked stepping up beside him at the sink.

"I can handle it," he smiled at her. "You cooked."

"I really don't mind," she nudged him, then grabbed the dish towel that was slung over his shoulder. "You'll get done faster."

Relenting Jon, handed her dishes to load in the dishwasher, while he scrubbed at the pots and pans. Allie couldn't help but smile at the image of Jon performing such a domestic task as dish washing. She thought of how, actually, most of their time in Vegas had been spent doing what would be considered rather domestic things. She couldn't help feeling the sense of comfort and content she had with playing house with Jon. It just felt right.

Shaking off the feelings, Allie continued working with Jon to get the dishes done, so they could move to the living room and watch the movies Jon had picked. She dried the last pan Jon had handed to her and put away, when Jon spoke up, "So, I was thinking. You pretty much know everything about me and I thought it'd be cool to get to know you a little bit better. Your bio's always been a little thin when it comes to finding info out."

"Ok," Allie smiled, turning to face him. "What do you want to know?"

"How bout we play twenty questions?" Jon answered with a smile. "I pick twenty questions and you answer them to what ever length you feel comfortable with."

Allie hesitated a moment, before answering. "Ok."

"Really?" Jon asked surprised. "I can ask anything I want?" Allie smiled and nodded, before Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the living room. "Let's get started."

Sitting down on the couch, Jon and Allie watched each other for a moment while Jon decided what to ask.

"Ok, let's start basic," he said excitedly. "When's your birthday?"

"July 30, 1986."

"Wow, your younger than me. I always thought you were a couple years older, maybe," Jon said surprised.

"Only by, like, eight months," Allie laughed.

"Where were you born?"

"Oahu, Hawaii."

"No way!"

"Way."

"That's awesome! Wait, I thought Pittsburgh was your hometown."

"It is. We moved there when I was seven."

"Why?"

"Military Brat. My dad grew up in Pittsburgh and when he originally left the military he moved us there. Pittsburgh is my home."

"Where are your parents now?"

"Both still live around Pittsburgh. They're divorced now though. I try and see them as often as I can."

"Siblings?"

"One sister. She's a year younger than me. She still lives there, but is moving to Florida soon for a job."

"How do you know Steph?"

"Best friends since third grade. We literally lived behind each other growing up. She was pretty much my childhood."

"Favorite sport?"

"Thought you would have guessed that," Allie chuckled. "Softball/baseball."

"Second favorite?"

"Football."

"Sweet! We're gonna hate each other during football season."

"Nothing to hate. My team kicks ass. Your team sucks ass."

"Keep dreaming, princess," Jon laughed loudly. "Steelers aren't gonna beat the Bengals."

"We'll see, sunshine," Allie winked at him.

"Ok, favorite baseball teams?"

"Pirates and Red Sox."

"Red Sox? Does that have anything to do-"

"No," Allie answered shaking her head. "I'm a lifelong Sox fan."

Jon nodded as he thought for a moment, "Favorite movie?"

"That's a tough question," Allie thought for a moment. "Can we narrow it down to genre?"

Jon laughed, "Ok, but it's all one question." Allie smiled and nodded.

"Horror?"

"Halloween."

"Sports?"

"A League of Their Own."

"Adventure?"

"The Goonies."

"Thriller?"

"The Untouchables."

"Action?"

"Batman."

"Comedy?"

"Diary of a Mad Black Woman."

"Fantasy?"

"Harry Potter."

"Romance?"

"The Notebook."

"Decent selections," Jon nodded, smiling, making Allie chuckle.

"You should see my movie collection. I could open my own video store."

"Music?"

"I'll listen to anything. If I like it, I'll listen to it, but I've always been a big classic rock fan."

"Favorite wrestler?"

"The Undertaker."

"That actually doesn't surprise me. Did you know Mark before you came to the WWE or did you meet him here?"

"I met Mark when I was working the Indy circuit," Allie smiled thinking of her mentor. "He's actually why I'm here, I guess. Mark came to a show I was main eventing when I was around twenty years old. I had been pretty well talked about in the wrestling community, because I played hardball with the boys. That just didn't, and still doesn't, really happen. So, hearing about me and being in the area, he stopped by for the show. He caught up with me after and told me that he hadn't seen female talent like me before and wanted to get me a meeting with Vince. I couldn't believe that not only was I meeting my idol, but that he wanted to help get me in. He kept in touch, I had my meeting with Vince, and not long after I was walking in the shadow of The Undertaker."

"That's awesome," Jon smiled genuinely at her. "There were so many stories about you and him that you never know what true."

"I always said the only important story about Mark and myself is that of mentor and pupil," Allie chuckled.

"Favorite match?

"Ooooo... Tough one," Allie responded, thinking for a moment. "My favorite match... was between Melina and Alicia Fox." Jon bursted into a fit of laughter, making Allie smile. When he calmed enough for her to continue, she said, "I've always been a fan of the TLC and ladder matches. Even though it's grueling on the body, they're always really exciting. I'd have to say my favorite was Rocky vs Triple H."

"Good choice. Favorite faction?"

"I'm a little biased on that one," Allie said giving him a wink.

"Well you either mean The Ministry or The Corporate Ministry."

"I loved any stable that Mark was in, but no, it's not one of those."

"I'm stumped."

"The Shield is my favorite faction," Allie smiled at him, as surprised filled his face.

"Wow." Was all Jon could say as he smiled. "Can I reserve the other questions for later? We haven't watch our movies yet." Allie nodded, getting comfortable on the couch, while Jon started the first movie.

The rest of their evening was spent watching movies and chatting about random things. They had both enjoyed their time together and were disappointed that they would be heading back to work the next morning.

The following morning, Jon and Allie had packed their bags and after a quick breakfast, headed to the airport to join up with the roster for the next round of travel. Once they were seated on their flight, Jon turned to Allie.

"Thank you for spending the last couple days with me. It was fun," he said, giving her a smile that are her heart flutter.

"Thank you, Jon," she smiled back. "I had a great time and I'd love to come back and visit, if you'll have me."

"Anytime, babe," Jon said, taking her hand and kissing it. "I need someone to watch after my plants, so I don't kill them." Allie laughed, waiting for Jon to release her hand, but he didn't. He continued to hold it through out the flight, only releasing it once the plane had landed.

A few hours later, Steph walked briskly through the backstage corridors in search of one person. She had kissed Joe quickly, shortly after they arrived and had begun her journey through the arena.

Walking into catering she saw her intended target and was relieved to see he was alone. She moved her way across the room and approached him with determination. He gave her a small smile as he watched her approach.

"Hey, Steph," Jon said as she finally reached him. "How was Pensacola?"

"Informative," Steph said simply, attempting to be calm. Jon gave her a confused look, raising his eyebrow in question. "Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure," Jon answered, still confused as he followed Steph from the room and down a secluded hall. She turned to face him and folded her arms across her chest. "What's going on Steph?"

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it," Steph looked at Jon with a seriousness he had only ever seen once and it was when Allie had been attacked. "Joe told me about your mystery woman."

Jon blanched, an ill look came over his face, "He had no right to do that," Jon choked out. He couldn't believe that Joe had betrayed him like that.

"Don't blame, Joe," Steph snapped slightly. "He told me out of concern for you and Allie. What you're doing isn't fair to either of you."

"Look, I'll tell you, what I told them," Jon answered, his voice getting a little stronger now that the initial shock had worn off. "I'm not the dating type and it isn't fair to either of us to pretend to be."

"The problem isn't the bullshit reasoning of you not being the dating type. The problem is that you can't handle the fact that she is everything you've ever wanted and thought you'd never find. It terrifies you," Steph lashed out, but attempted to keep her voice low. "You can hide behind your false pretenses and delusions about what kind of guy you pretend to be, but the fact is you're scared that she just might be the one you've been waiting your whole life for. That she might be the glue that could put the broken pieces of your heart back together, while she could also be the only person on this earth that could destroy it forever. You are so terrified of loving her, that all the bad things that could happen are stopping you from experiencing all the good. She isn't part of your past, but she's being punished for it, because while you're denying what you've been afraid of finding your whole life, you're also stopping her from getting what she's dreamt of finding the entirety of hers. Jon, stop fighting it and be the man she's been holding out for. While she may not realize it, the man she's been dreaming up and waiting for all these years, is you. She's still waiting for you Jon. Don't make her wait anymore."

"I tried to talk to her Steph," Jon argued in his defense. "She wouldn't let me. She told me she didn't want to ruin our friendship and I don't either, but I at least tried."

"You didn't try hard enough," Steph fought back, clearly agitated by these two hard-headed individuals she calls friends. "You gave up. If you really cared about her you wouldn't have given up so easily."

"I do care about her!" Jon snapped, anger beginning to fill him. "I care more about her than any woman I have ever known and that includes my own mother! I owe her more than I could ever dream of paying back. No one can touch Allie in my mind and in my heart! So don't tell me I don't care about her."

"What are you saying, Jon?" Steph asked in confusion, her voice beginning to calm.

"I'm in love with her!" Jon lashed out, but Steph could see the sincerity in his eyes, as they filled with a passion she had never seen before. He spoke more calmly this time, "I'm in love with her, Steph. I've never felt like this before and it scares the hell out of me."

"You need to tell her, Jon," Steph said calmly, keeping her eyes locked on Jon's. "She's just as lost and confused as you are. It ultimately doesn't matter what Joe or Colby or I say. Only you two can fix each other. You just have to be brave enough to take the chance."

With that Steph left Jon to his thoughts, turning and making her way down the corridor, heading towards the locker room where she had left Joe. She silently prayed that Jon and Allie would be able to find their way to each other.

A/N: Uh-oh! how do you feel about Jon's admission? And... Steph knows! Reviews please! Hope you enjoyed Vegas with Allie and Jon!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE, TNA, HWA or CZW. I only own the OCs.

It had be over two months since Allie and Jon's time in Vegas and it had been the same amount of time since Allie had gotten to really speak with Jon. He was avoiding her. She knew this. What she didn't know, was why? She had wracked her brain for any clue as to why Jon was distancing himself.

They had left Vegas on good terms, but since that night at the arena, he had gone out of his way to steer clear of her if possible. Only speaking to her if it was work related and any attempt she made to confront him about it was brushed away by excuses of having to be somewhere. Eventually she had just given up.

The night of Extreme Rules had been an exciting one for their team, with the three men proudly winning their respective titles. They felt as though they had finally proven themselves and earned their spots amongst the ranks of the WWE superstars. However, the intent of a group celebration had resulted in Allie spending the night alone in her hotel room. Joe and Steph had made separate plans and Colby had met up with his girlfriend for their own celebration. This left Allie and Jon, the later being quick to make an excuse of not being able to make it.

Allie couldn't understand what had happened and how she had gone from being joined at the hip with The Shield to almost being the outcast. Joe and Colby's attitudes had changed as well although theirs seemed more like reluctance to spend time with her in fear she would bring up Jon and they would have to answer questions they would be uncomfortable answering.

Steph seemed to be constantly giving her sympathetic looks and would quickly change the topic when Allie would question her about the boys' strange behavior. If she did get an answer from her, it would be a quick answer of them just being under a large amount of pressure with their quick rise to the top.

Allie, of course, didn't buy it, but couldn't bring herself to push the issue. Spending most of her time with Glenn and Punk, since Mark had been 'taken out' by The Shield and wasn't around as much, and focusing on her work of furthering The Shield's career, Allie felt herself slipping away from her team and Steph.

Heartbroken and often feeling alone, Allie would find herself in more confrontations with Cena and Orton. Nothing had turned physical, but on more than one occasion she had been cornered by them and knew it was only a matter of time before they would strike in whatever way they were working up to.

Allie was finally cleared for competition and they were aggressively working on getting her into the story line, for her big return. She remained a complete mystery to the fans who saw her with The Shield, figuring she was just a road agent, which they weren't far off. Allie, who had begun to get excited about the prospect of working along side her team in front of the camera, slowly started to lose that enthusiasm with the distance that had developed between them.

A week prior, Allie was approached by Steph about her birthday and couldn't bring herself to be excited about it. Steph seemed eager and determined to throw her a party, to which Allie was very reluctant, feeling as though she had nothing to celebrate and no one to celebrate with. Call it a pity party if you want, but Allie had been made to feel as though she had become a burden. Steph, however, would hear nothing of it and insisted on a party. Allie agreed, but was adamant about the party being kept simple.

Steph and Allie had returned home to Pittsburgh, the day of her birthday and the day before her party. Steph's plan was to have a birthday under the stars on the back terrace and pool area of Allie's large mansion. She hadn't been lying when she told Jon that her house was something of a castle, with the large 10 bedroom house sitting far back on her huge 20 acre property. She also hadn't been lying when she told him she often felt alone in such a large house.

The night of her birthday, Allie hadn't felt much like celebrating and thus spent the night in her large, bat cave like, private movie theatre with Steph, watching movies and eating junk food. She had caught Steph watching her a couple times with the same sympathetic look that she had seen cross her face recently, but had grown tired of asking why.

Allie went to bed that night feeling as though a piece of herself was missing and just like every night for the last two and a half months, her dreams were filled with Jon.

The following afternoon, having slept in far longer than intended after their movie marathon, Allie awoke feeling less than excited about her party. Her thoughts, just like they did every morning, switched to Jon. She missed him desperately and hated that it seemed as though their feelings had driven a wedge between them, even though that's what they had tried to avoid.

Allie walked slowly down the front stairs of her house. Stopping halfway down, she took in the large open entry room that had been decorated to epic proportions. Even though the blacks, purples, and silvers that were scattered about the room were beautiful, it was a bit much for her liking. This was Steph's idea of simple and basic? And this was just the entry room. She could only imagine what the rest of the house looked like.

Taking a deep breath, she moved through the large house headed for her huge, fully equipped Tuscan style kitchen. The more she passed the faster she walked, feeling irritation taking over.

"STEPHANIE MICHELLE!" Allie yelled through the house, trying to locate the culprit. She skidded to a stop as she passed the entrance to the back terrace, hearing voices. Moving to the door, she swung it open and made her way towards the pool. Stephanie was standing there with a couple unfamiliar faces and smiled at Allie as she approached.

"There's the birthday girl now!" Steph said, directing the attention towards Allie. "Al, these are the caterers and decorators for the party. The caterers will be working out of the pool house kitchen." Motioning to the people around her. "The band should be here soon."

Allie greeted the staff politely, before directing her attention back to Stephanie. "Can I speak with you a minute, please?" Before Steph could respond, a loud, excited voice boomed from near the house.

"BIRTHDAY GUUUURRRRLLL!" Spinning around Allie was met with the cheesy grin of Sami, before he swooped down and picked her up, spinning her in a circle. Setting her down, he moved over to Steph who greeted him with a high-five.

"I should've known," Allie smirked and crossed her arms, "This scheme was too diabolical for only one of you." She directed her gaze at Steph, motioning around the heavily decorated terrace and pool area, while exclaiming, "This is simple and basic?! My house looks like Party City exploded!"

"Oh come on!" Steph exclaimed, happily, "It's not everyday you turn 27. Let us spoil you! You spoil everyone else on their birthday. You deserve to be catered to while surrounded by your closest friends."

Allie rolled her eyes, "I seem to recall having this exact argument last year and the year before."

"You'd think you would've learned by now," Sami chimed in. Allie snapped her gaze at him, giving him a cold glare, that made him flinch back.

Steph nudged him gently, "Stay strong, Sami." Sami cleared his throat and puffed out his chest, trying to appear tough and intimidating.

"You're having this birthday party and you're gonna like it!" Sami said, crossing his arm across his chest. Allie just continued to glare and Sami felt his tough act quickly deflating. "Please?" Allie just huffed and turned back to the house stomping across the terrace.

"Your dress is in your bathroom," Steph yelled to her, "Hair and make-up will be here in an hour and a half. You better be showered by then!" Allie didn't respond, just continued to the house.

"Yea!" Sami yelled towards Allie's retreating form. Then turned to Steph and in a normal tone said, "We told her." Steph just shook her head and went back to talking with the caterers and decorators.

Two and a half hours later, Steph walked into Allie's large master bedroom to see that the beauticians were just about finished. Steph was dressed in a deep green strapless cocktail dress, with rhinestones decorating the top half of the dress. Her hair was down and lightly curled and her make-up was flawless. Her jewelry was simple. A dark green ribbon with a half moon silver pendant acted as a choker around her neck and a set of studded bangles were around her right wrist. Her outfit was completed by the black suede platform stiletto pumps that she wore on her-

"Are those my Giuseppe Zanotti's?" Allie's shot at her, her eyes wide with a look of faux terror. "You could've asked!"

"You were asleep at the time and when you were finally awake, you were too busy complaining about the party," Steph just shrugged, moving closer to her. "It slipped my mind."

"Maybe I was gonna wear them," Allie jokingly huffed, crossing her arms, as the beauticians moved back and forth around her, doing final touches.

"You've been fully accessorized for the evening, birthday girl," Steph said, as her eyes searched the room as if she looking for something. Not seeming to find it she turned back to Allie. "Where's your dress?"

Allie thumbed towards the large closet on the other side of the room, "Still in the closet." Steph sent a tsk her direction as she moved to retrieve the dress from the closet. Pulling open the large doors, she reached inside and pulled out a black garment bag. Closing the doors again, she hung the garment bag on a hook on the outside of the closet.

"You should know," Steph said as Allie, now finished with her birthday makeover, joined her by the closet. "Vera went all out on this. It's custom made just for you. She said to say Happy Birthday." Allie's eyes widened, now getting rather excited to see her new dress. If Vera Wang made it especially for her, there was no doubt she would love it.

Steph unzipped the bag, revealing the stunning cocktail dress. It was a deep purple velvet, strapless, sweetheart corset style dress. Trimmed with black lace and black studding. Allie fell in love with it instantly and couldn't wait to put it on. Vera had outdone herself this time. "It's gorgeous."

Steph smiled at the joy on her best friends face. The dress was Allie through and through. She knew Allie would love it from the moment she saw it when she had received it a few days ago. Moving around to the bed, she crouched down and retrieved a shoe box from underneath it. Standing back up, she walked back to Allie, handing her the box. "And Raf sent these."

Allie gave her a curious look, before opening the box. She gasped in joy pulling out one of the Christian Dior black lace peep-toe pumps. Excitedly she dropped the shoe back in the box, then ran over to collect her dress before dashing into the bathroom. Steph chuckled watching her excited friend retreat into the bathroom to get dressed.

A few minutes later, Allie emerged from the bathroom. The dress and shoes fit perfectly, she looked stunning. Her hair was done in loose spiral curls with half of it pinned up and her makeup blended with the dress perfectly, having a flawless complexion and beautiful smokey eyes. Steph smiled brightly at her, "I wanna quote Princess Diaries right now," making Allie chuckle, "but I'll settle for, you look absolutely stunning." Allie smiled and thanked her, before they heard a knock on the door. Steph called for them to come in and the door creaked open, revealing Sami.

"Wow," Sami stared at both of them in awe, "Ladies, you both look amazing." Moving towards them, they both saw that he had a package in his hands. Handing it to Allie, he shrugged at the look of curiosity on her face, "It was just delivered. No senders name, just said that it's for you."

Allie bit her bottom lip excitedly, as she ripped the packaging paper off and opened the box. Inside was a larger velvet jewelry box. Allie hesitated, her brow furrowing in confusion. Who would be sending her jewelry. Opening the box, a purple card sprung forward blocking her view of what was in the box. Swallowing hard, she read the card out loud:

'_A gift for the princess of the day. With three wishes still to come your way. May tonight be full of magic and dreams come true. With a little faith, trust, and pixie dust your Prince Charming may just find his way to you._

_Happy Birthday Princess'_

"It's not signed," Allie said as she removed the card to look at the gift. As her eyes settled on it, the card floated out of her hand and Steph gasped lightly. Sitting on black velvet was a diamond and amethyst festoon necklace, accompanied by a matching tiara. Allie's breath was taken as she barely whispered out, "Oh my God."

"You have to wear them tonight!" Steph said excitedly, as she moved to place the tiara on Allie's head. Allie was still too shocked to even move and allowed the action. Steph then took the necklace and placed it around Allie's neck, after which she gently spun her around so she could see how they looked. "They're perfect. It's like he knew, but how could he know? Who is he? Maybe he'll be here tonight!"

"Whoa, Steph," Sami laughed, putting his hands up to stop her rambling. "Slow your roll. One question at a time." Bending down he picked up the card and read it over again. "Three wishes. What do you think they'll be?"

They both turned to Allie, who was standing in front of her full length mirror, with her fingers placed over the necklace, still seeming to be in shock. "I don't even know what to say," she whispered out, "They're absolutely breathtaking. Who would do this?"

"I don't know," Steph smiled, "but it seems as though you have a secret admirer." Then Allie seemed to snap out of it, turning to Sami and taking the card and reading it over again.

"I stopped believing in a fairy tale ending for me a long time ago," she said almost sadly. Allie didn't know what to think. She wanted to be excited, but she was so terrified of being disappointed again. The line of three wishes had definitely caught her attention, but she didn't know what to expect. "Three wishes?"

Before anyone could say anything in response, the door bell sounded through the house. They all looked amongst each other, before Allie made a dash for the door with Steph and Sami hot on her heels. Skidding to a stop in front of the door, Allie took a breath before swinging the heavy wooden door open.

Standing in front of her was a young man in old jeans and a black Metallica t-shirt, smiling brightly at her. "Hi, I'm looking for Allie."

Allie smiled slightly before responding, "Uh, hi... I'm Allie." The young man smiled and turned and leaned over to the side, picking up a box wrapped in black paper with a purple ribbon. A tag was hanging off the bow and on closer inspection, saw that it was labeled '_Wish 1'_. Taking the box carefully, she felt a decent amount of weight in it. Looking back at the young man, she asked, "Do you have the name of the sender?"

He shook his head as he placed an envelope on top of the box for her, "No, there was no name. It was all done over the phone and by fax. All the paper work was put in your name. Paid cash this morning." Paper work? She gave him a brief smile and thanked him as he turned to leave.

She moved into the house, making her way to the living room and set the box onto the coffee table. Taking the lid off the box, she and Steph both gasped loudly as they looked inside. Soundly sleeping inside the box, was the most beautiful Siberian husky puppy, with a big purple bow and tag tied to its rhinestone collar.

_'Every princess should have a loyal companion._

_-P.C.'_

Looking at the side of the box, Allie saw that the black paper had hidden the now noticeable holes in the sides of the box. Reaching inside she lightly brushed her fingers across the puppy's soft fur, causing the puppy to stir.

Steph had the envelope in her hands and was flipping through the papers that were inside. Stopping at one page in particular, he eyes scanned the page, before speaking, "It's a boy." Allie smiled as she watched the puppy stretch before pulling himself up into a sitting position, looking up at her. He barked happily, making Allie laugh, as she picked him up and held him against her.

"Hi there, boy," she said scratching his head between his ears, "Such a pretty boy."

"Allie," Steph said in disbelief as she read through the papers, making Allie look at her with curiosity. "He's a Pomsky!"

"What?!" Allie exclaimed in disbelief, taking the papers from Steph and reading them over. She couldn't believe it, "Oh my gosh."

"What the hell is a Pomsky?" Sami looked between them confused.

"It's a crossbreed," Allie said, an excited smile blooming on her face. "It's a mix between a Siberian Husky and a Pomeranian. It basically will stay the size of a husky puppy it's whole life. It looks like a Husky, but it's the size of a Pomeranian."

The three friends swooned over the puppy for a while before Steph and Sami had to go check on the party arrangements. Allie was told to stay inside and enjoy her birthday gift, not being allowed to help. She was instructed with her only tasks of opening the door for any guests who may come and thinking of name for the puppy.

Taking the puppy into the kitchen after a while, she found a couple bowls that would do for now for food and water, until she was able to get to the store tomorrow. She was so excited about the puppy and couldn't believe that someone had given her one as a gift.

Finding some leftover rice and shredded chicken, she placed it in one of the bowls for the puppy and set it on the floor for him, while she filled the other bowl with water. After placing the water beside the other bowl, Allie sat at the kitchen island and watch the puppy enjoy his food, smiling brightly.

"Don't get use to that, cutie," Allie laughed when the puppy looked up and licked his chops at her in the middle of eating. "I just wasn't prepared for a puppy. You'll be eating puppy food after today."

Allie looked up when she heard the door bell ring. Standing up, she gave the puppy a backwards glance, before exiting the room. Making her way to the main entry, she pulled the door open and felt her heart stop at the site of the man before her.

"Hi," Jon said, giving her a hesitant smile. He looked amazing in his silvery-grey dress shirt, that had the sleeves cuffed up to just below his elbows and black dress pants. A silky looking black tie hung loosely from his neck, against the dress shirt and his sunglasses covered his eyes.

"Hi," Allie said, finally able to force out something. Stepping aside Allie allowed Jon to walk into the house, closing the door behind him. Turning towards him, she caught Jon looking her over, his sunglasses were now perched on top of his head. His eyes snapped up to her quickly and he gave her a hesitant smile.

"Happy belated Birthday," Jon said, holding out a small box wrapped in silver paper and a bouquet of what appeared to be herbs. "Those are from the patio. I thought you'd like to see some of the finished product."

"Thank you, Jon," Allie smiled. "They look beautiful. I guess the system is working well."

"It is," he nodded and looked towards the present in her hand. She looked down at it, before handing him the bouquet so she could open it.

Unwrapping the small package she found a purple card board box with a lid. Pulling the lid off and looking inside, she smiled brightly. Reaching in she pulled out the perfectly red ripe tomato that laid inside. "It's perfect, Jon."

"It's the first one off the plants. I thought you should have it, since you helped them grow," Jon smiled, both of them starting to ease into conversation. This was the first time in two months they had spoken about something other than work.

"Thank you," she said, bringing the tomato to her nose and smelling it. It was perfect. "That was very thoughtful of you." She rolled it around between her hands for a moment, while she and Jon search for something to say. She was the first to break the silence, holding up the tomato. "Want to cut into it and see how we did?"

Jon gave her a smile and nodded, then followed her through the house into the kitchen. "You weren't kidding about your house. Can you even call this a house? It's more like a palace."

Allie laughed, as she walked to a counter and pulled out a cutting board and a knife. She gave the tomato a quick rinse at the sink, then sliced into it, cutting it in 1/8s. She picked up two pieces and handed one to Jon, before they both bit into their pieces and tasted Jon's home grown tomatoes for the first time.

"Wow," Jon hummed, popping the rest of the piece into his mouth. "That's really good."

"It's always better fresh off the plant," Allie agreed, finishing off her piece and picking up another, Jon following suit. "That Vegas sun is great for tomatoes."

Jon nodded and smiled, before turning to look around the kitchen. Once he had turned towards the door he stopped, But Allie was unable to see what had caught his attention. Jon spoke, keeping his eyes forward. "What's this?"

Allie confused, stepped around him and smiled seeing her puppy sitting in the doorway, eyes locked on Jon. He must have been off exploring after he finished eating. She just hoped he didn't leave her any presents. "That's my new puppy."

"When did you get him?" Jon asked, turning to look at her.

"Today," Allie smiled, crouching down to call the puppy to her. He walked up towards them, before sitting himself down in front of Jon. Allie's smile broadened, standing up and watching the two stare at each other. "He was a birthday present."

"From who?" Jon asked, crouching down to the puppy and picking him up. The puppy barked happily and licked at Jon's face, making him chuckle.

"I don't know, actually," Allie answered, brushing her fingers through the puppy's soft fur. "He was sent by an anonymous gift giver, who also sent me this jewelry, and I'm suppose to receive two other things."

"A secret admirer?" Jon asked, nonchalantly, as he scratched between the puppy's ears.

"I guess so," Allie shrugged, but before the conversation could continue they were interrupted by Sami walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, man!" He exclaimed walking up to Jon and pulled him into a one armed man hug, careful to avoid the puppy. "You were suppose to come around back with the other guests."

Jon gave Sami a slight smirk, before motioning his head towards Allie, "I wanted to see the birthday girl and give her, her presents before things got too wild around here."

"Cool," Sami nodded and smiled, before thumbing towards the back of the house. "Well, just about everyone's here. Steph sent me in to get the birthday girl and bring her out."

Allie nodded, before she and the guys made their way out to the terrace. Jon's eyes widened at the site before him. Allie's back yard was a site to behold. The elegant terrace was furnished with a couple sets of patio furniture scattered around it and potted plants that added that touch of greenery. The terrace opened up, leading to the large pool area, with a nice sized pool house on the far side of it, that rested in the front of a huge yard.

As they stepped down into the pool area, they were greeted with the smiling faces of many friends and co-workers. "Happy Birthday!"

Allie smiled and thanked them all, as she broke off from Jon and Sami and began moving around the area to greet everyone individually. She was so excited to see Mark there with the lovely Michelle, as she rushed to them and hugged them both excitedly.

"I'm so happy you're both here," she gushed, holding one of their hands in each of hers.

"Allie, you look absolutely stunning, honey," Michelle smiled at her.

"Thank you! So do you, Chelle," Allie said, taking in her sapphire blue, strapless party dress and silver heels. "Keeping big man in line?"

"Now you know as well as I do that the only one that keeps him in line is you," Michelle answered, laughing.

"That must be why he never comes to see me," Allie laughed, glancing up at Mark, who had a raised eyebrow behind his dark sunglasses.

"Watch yourself, Rookie," Mark smirked, pulling her into another tight hug. "Michelle and I want to have dinner with you while we're in town."

"Sounds great!" Allie beamed, keeping an arm wrapped around each of them while they finished up their conversation, before Allie moved along and continued greeting her guests.

When she reached Joe, Colby, and Steph she was enveloped into large hugs from each of them. Pulling back from Joe's one armed hug, he pulled a box out from behind his back, handing it to her. It was wrapped in the same way the puppy's box had been and had a tag hanging from it that read, '_Wish 2_'.

She looked up at Joe and gave him a questioning glance. He gave her a large smiled, before speaking, "A guest asked me to make sure you got that."

Allie ripped excitedly at the paper and opened the small box. Inside resting against some black tissue paper was another card.

_'Your carriage awaits you in front of your castle, princess._

_-P.C.'_

Pulling the card out of the box, she found a simple silver key attached to a silver crown keychain. With a shaky hand she took the key out of the box and let out a deep breath. Suddenly she dropped the box and took off at full sprint to the front of the house, drawing the attention of the party goers, who followed her out of curiosity.

Allie skidded to a stop and her mouth dropped open, when she reached the front of the house. Sitting in drive at the bottom of the stairs, sparkling in the late evening sun with a huge purple bow, was a black 1966 Pontiac GTO Judge. Allie's dream car. "Oh My God!" Allie exclaimed excitedly, darting down to the car.

"Who is this guy?" Steph said from beside her, after following her down the stairs, as Allie pulled the door open to check out the inside of the car. The inside was all black leather and Allie swooned as she ran her fingers along the dash.

"I can't believe this," she whispered out to Steph, who smiled at her.

After spending a few minutes in the car, Allie reluctantly stepped out of it and shut the door. Giving it one last look, she turned to Steph with a look of excited disbelief. The two girls then made their way back up the stairs, heading back to the party. The guests all gave her wide smiles as she reached them, then followed her back into the backyard.

Allie approached Joe, where he stood with Colby and Jon, who was still holding the puppy in one arm. He gave her a bright smile and shook his head, "Don't even bother asking, baby girl." Allie gave him a disappointed pout. "I was instructed not to say a word."

"Come on, babe," Steph asked while she stepped up to Joe, as he wrapped an arm around her. "Can't you give her a hint?"

Joe thought about it for a moment, putting on an exaggerated thoughtful face, making Colby and Jon chuckle. "Alright," Joe said, leaning towards Allie, "one clue." Allie looked at him excitedly, waiting for her clue. "He's still here."

Allie eyes quickly glanced around the party, her eyes coming back to land on Jon, who was looking down at the puppy and scratching him behind the ears. She gave him a look of longing, before looking back at Joe. "That's not much to go on."

Joe simply gave her a smile, before Allie turned to mingle with the party goers again.

Around midnight, the party was in full swing and the stars were bright in the sky. Allie hadn't heard or seen anything again from her Prince Charming and she was beginning to get antsy.

"Where is the birthday girl?"

Allie's attention was drawn to the stage, where the lead singer stood at the mic looking around the crowd. Steph pushed her forward and Allie walked up closer to the stage. The lead singer smiled down at her and held up a card that was in his hand. Allie felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that on the side of the card facing her was written, '_Wish 3_'.

"I was asked to read this to you," the singer said, then looked down at the card.

_'You've been so patient and I hope you've enjoyed your other wishes. Now it's time for wish number 3._

_Every princess should have a Prince Charming to be her shield and to sweep her off her feet. Allow me to be yours and let me renew your faith in true love, fairy tales and happily ever after._

_-P.C.'_

The singer stepped off to the side of the stage and picked up a violin as the band began to play a song Allie recognized, making her heart race. The lights went out on the stage and a spot light came on the mic stand, stepping into the spot light and taking a hold of the mic stand, was Jon.

Allie felt tears rise to her eyes as she placed a hand over her mouth in surprise, as he began to sing to her.

_"There you stand, opened heart, opened doors  
Full of life with a world that's wanting more  
But I can see when the lights start to fade  
The day is done and your smile has gone away_

_Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love_

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down_

_All I want is to keep you safe __from the cold_

_To give you all that your heart needs the most_

_Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love"_

Jon kept his eyes on Allie as he continued to sing, watching the tears begin to trickle down her face. They couldn't seem to tear their eyes away from each other, while everyone else seemed to fade away. Jon sent her a wink, making her breath catch in her throat, as she gave him the biggest smile she could muster. Jon's raspy voice gave a special sound to the already beautiful song that made her love it even more.

_"All that's made me is all worth trading  
Just to have one moment with you  
So I will let go of all that I know  
Knowing that you're here with me  
For your love is changing me_

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe_  
_May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down"_

As the song finished, Jon smiled at her and spoke into the mic, "Happy Birthday... Sugar lips." Everyone laughed, including Allie, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, watching Jon hop off the stage and walk slowly to her.

Reaching her, he stood a few inches away, waiting for her to react. "I- I'm sor-" Jon words were cut off by Allie's lips, making Jon sigh in relief, scooping her up into his arms and deepening the kiss. She fit so perfectly in his arms, he wanted to keep her there forever. Everyone around them hooted and hollered for the two, while they got lost in each other.

Pulling back from his lips, Allie sniffled slightly and looked into his eyes. "That was beautiful, Jon, but I don't understand."

Keeping her close to him, Jon leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against hers again. "Come with me," he said after pulling back, motioning for her to take a walk with him.

They walked hand in hand, making their way to the front of the house, towards Allie's new GTO. Once reaching it, Jon leaned back against the hood and pulled Allie between his legs. They shared another deep kiss, before Allie pulled back from him, shaking her head.

"I'm so confused, Jon," she said with a small voice, looking down between them. Jon pulled her tightly against him, making Allie balance herself with her hands on his shoulders.

"Please, let me explain," Jon said in a gentle voice, using two fingers under her chin and lifting her head to meet his gaze. She nodded slowly, allowing him to explain. "When we got back from Vegas, I was forced into realizing that I had deep feelings for you. Feelings that I wasn't sure how to handle. I've never felt this way before and it scared the hell out of me. I thought that if I avoided spending time alone with you, that I would be able to work out what these feelings are. Instead of protecting myself, all I did was hurt us both."

Allie felt the tug of pain from the thoughts of how alone she felt these last two months without Jon's company. She had become so use to Jon being around, that his abrupt departure from her life, had broken her heart. "I've missed you," she whispered out to him.

"I've missed you so much," Jon whispered back, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry for the pain I've put you through. I could see how much it hurt you every time I just walked away from you. It killed me inside to do it every time, especially after Extreme Rules, when all I wanted was to scoop you up into my arms."

Allie sniffled again, attempting to fight back the tears. Jon hated himself for what he has done to her. He had promised her that he was strong enough to break down her walls, but he ran like a coward. She needed him and depended on him, and he ran.

"Allie," Jon's voice husked out against her lips, "I need you to know how I feel about you."

"H-how do you feel?" Allie breathed out, almost afraid to hear the truth.

"I'm in love with you, princess," Jon said with deep passion. Allie's knees weakened, making her glad that Jon had such a strong grip on her. "I'm so in love with you. I've never been in love with anyone before."

"But-," Allie began, but stopped trying to catch her breath, feeling like it had been knocked out of her body. Swallowing harshly, she licked her lips, before continuing, "But what about your unicorn?"

"My what?" Jon asked huffing out a laugh, looking at her confused.

"Your mystery woman," Allie said blushing and giving him a small smile. "You've been waiting for her and now you're willing to give up your chance with her, for me?"

"I need to explain that," Jon said, brushing his lips against hers. "When I was around 21, I was watching Raw one night and The Undertaker came out with this gorgeous woman that no one had ever seen before. She had this dark biker look to her and I was instantly captivated by her. I had never seen a woman like her before in or out of wrestling and I was glued to the tv every week just hoping to catch a glimpse of her."

Allie felt her heart stop at Jon's words. The woman he was speaking of was her, at least, who she used to be.

"She was a force in the ring and she shocked me and the world the first time she stepped into the ring with a male wrestler and just tore him apart. I swore that no woman in the world could compare to her and that I would never be able to find someone who could captivate me the way she did. She became the only woman I promised I would ever give my heart to and that everyone else was just a waste of time. I never thought I would ever find her and then all of a sudden, she appeared."

Allie's tears had begun to trickle down her face again as she listened to Jon's revelation.

"I owe a lot to you, Allie," Jon said, wiping her eyes. "A debt I wouldn't even know where to begin paying back. But if you'll have me, I wanna start by giving you my heart and if you let me, I want you to allow me to protect yours. Give me the chance to love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"Jon," she whispered out between sniffles. "My heart has belonged to you since the day we met. I just didn't realize it at the time. I'm in love with you too. I can't even put into words how happy and relieved I am that my Prince Charming is you."

Jon pulled her into a tight hug, allowing Allie to open up and cry against him. She felt her heart beginning to fuse back together, knowing that the man she loved, loved her and wanted her too. She had never felt this strongly for anyone and couldn't imagine how it could be stronger with anyone else. Jon had to be it for her.

After a few moments of just holding each other, Allie pulled back and kissed him again. "I can't believe you did all this," she giggled, still sniffling lightly.

Jon smiled brightly at her, kissing her lightly, "People do crazy things when they're in love." He ran his right thumb across her cheek wiping at her tears again. "I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, baby. I'll buy you jewelry, cars, dogs, cats, horses, motorcycles, vacation getaways-"

"Jon," Allie laughed, cutting Jon off, "something you should know about me, is that, contrary to the castle you see before you, I'm not very materialistic. Yes, I love getting gifts just as much as any woman, but that's not what it takes to make me happy."

"Oh, yea?" Jon smiled at her. "Well, even though you'll just have to get use to being spoiled, what does it take?"

"You caring for and loving me as much as I do you," Allie beamed at him. Just kissed her deeply, but Allie pulled back suddenly, "And sharing your veggies with me." Jon laughed, before Allie reconnected their lips and kissed him just as deeply as he had kissed her.

"We should get back," Jon said pulling back reluctantly, and taking her hand. Allie nodded, before Jon lead them both back to the party and straight to the dance floor, pulling her tightly against him.

Jon and Allie's eyes remained locked as they continued to slow dance under the stars amongst their friends.

"So have you thought of a name for the puppy yet?" Jon asked, as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"Yea," Allie smiled, running her fingers up into the hair at the base of his neck. "I have."

"What's is it?"

Allie gave him a sweet smile, before pulling him into a passionate kiss that he eagerly returned. Pulling back, Allie licked her lips, tasting Jon on them, before answering. "Moxley. His name is Moxley." That earned a beaming smile from Jon as he pulled her into another kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Princess."

"It is now," she chuckled, brushing their noses together. "Thanks to you, my Prince Charming." Jon smiled, bringing his hands up from her back and cupping her face and giving her a sweet loving kiss. He knew that, without much effort, he would quickly become addicted to her lips.

A/N: Sigh... I fought with myself a lot during this chapter on whether or not I was ready to post this. I figured I had put it off long enough though. So please give me your thoughts on this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

Special shout outs to my reviewers that review without fail, every chapter: Angelsdee327, ChelleLew, and UntilNeverDawns. I look forward to your thoughts every chapter and I can't thank you enough! I hope I did you proud with this chapter :)

To all my reviewers, I love you and thank you for all the kind words and encouragement. I hope to hear more from all of you!

Song: "May I" by Trading Yesterday


End file.
